Renegade
by helloOctopi
Summary: Nerru Yukina,former captain of the 3rd division, left the Seireitei 50 years ago in search of her sister. Her existent in Karakura Town is a tight lipped secret. What happens when Ichigo starts to suspect that Yuki is not just a normal human? Ichigo/OC
1. Enter Nerru Yukina:Little Web of Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach! The only things I own are Yukina Nerru and Aritsu Nerru.

A sigh escaped Yukina's lips as she watched—for the fourth time this week—Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia leave their bodies and sprint down the hall to fight Hollows. If they hadn't in fact been in her class Yukina would have left to deal with them herself, but ever since Kurosaki Ichigo awoke his Shinigami powers life was pretty dull for Yukina.

Nerru Yukina had abandoned the Gotei 13 and her post of Captain of the 3rd division leaving in search of her twin sister in the human world fifty years ago. Central 46 had exiled her sister, Nerru Aritsu, or being a Vizard or as they called it back then hollowfied. The Shinigami outfit she wore only when absolutely necessary was a short black hayori with a ruffled skirt, almost tutu, the top resembled Yuroichi's in the sense that it was a halter top. Only people knew of her residency in Karakura Town and that was Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yuroichi, Kurosaki Isshin, and the Vizards although nobody knew they did most thought Yukina had died, it was a well guarded secret.

Yukina looked down at her notebook and began to scribble on it, with Kurosaki Ichigo now on the job she was just another regular teenager, he was such a nuisance. She thought for a moment and decided to visit her old friend Urahara for lunch. Jinta, the little devil, must be going through withdrawal without her. Once the bell rang Yukina couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when suddenly she was knocked over she opened her eyes to see a pair of huge breasts in her face and she knew automatically who it was.

"Orihime-chan you really should join the football team," Yukina laughed as Tatsuki practically peeled Orihime off of her. "Thanks Tatsuki-san."

"Yukina-chan won't you come and have lunch with us?" Orihime pleaded, she asked Yukina to join Tatsuki and her for lunch every day and knowing what bad taste in food Orihime has she had always politely declined.

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan I already have plans to go have lunch with an old friend of mine who I haven't seen in a while...maybe next time OK?" Yukina replied, Orihime nodded ecstatically if only she knew _**who **___Yukina was going to see. Yuki had known about her classmate's involvement with the Soul Society, and had been quite posted with their progress of the Espada and Arrancar from her constant company of Yuroichi-san. She knew a lot more then she lead on, Yukina knew exactly why Uryu Ishida had been absent from class for the past week, she also knew that Rukia was going to train Orihime and she wouldn't be returning to school tomorrow, she knew that Chad was training vigorously at Urahara's Shoten with Abarai Renji. Though this was the first time in weeks Yukina had seen Ichigo and she had no idea where he had been, all these thoughts were reacquainting themselves with Yukina as she made her way to Urahara's Shoten. When she finally check her cell phone of what time it was she found herself standing in front of the store she smiled wryly before ignoring the 'closed for repairs' sign on the door and bounded right on through.

"Hey you stupid illiterate freak can't you read the sign!" an angry childlike voice bellowed from the back of the store.

Yukina laughed while putting her school bag down ", is that any way to treat me after so long Jinta-kun?"

She herd shuffled feet and the back door slam open there stood Jinta, red hair and all stared at her wide-eyed ", Yukina-chan what the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!" His face blushed violently, Jinta had always had a crush on Yukina and she just thought of it as cute.

"Jinta-san did I hear you say Yukina-chan?" Another familiar voice called out from the background.

Yukina couldn't help but grin as she saw Urahara standing there in his traditional green kimono and stupid gambler's hat. ", Urahara-san!" she yelled happily before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. Urahara lead her to the back room and they sat at the low table while Jinta scurried off to get them tea and something to eat.

"How has your schooling been?" Urahara asked off-handedly knowing that it would stir up a conversation.

Yukina sighed and put her head down on the table in depression looking years wiser than a sixteen year old girl should have because she was "I'm so bored, " she exclaimed while sitting up straight again then an idea came to her ", Can I train here for a little!" she pleaded.

Urahara frowned ", I'm sorry Yukina-chan you know I would love to have you train here-" a perverted glint sparkled in his eye earning him a hard glare from Yukina ", but this Espada predicament is getting quite difficult and Chad is here almost always it's a risk just to have a civil lunch with you" Yukina sighed and nodded.

"So is there any news on it?" She asked while changing the subject.

Urahara's face became serious "Well for the past couple of weeks Ichigo's been training with a few Vizards of which you are acquainted with, " Yukina smirked remembering Shinji and the gang fondly. "He's trying to become familiar with the change but she isn't with them, I'm truly sorry Yukina-san."

Yukina hid her disappointment with a coy smile ", so Kurosaki-baka still doesn't know about his dad, eh?"

Urahara smirked while shaking his head ", no I'm surprised, that boy still can't sense reiatsu even with his power."

"He's that powerful? That's amazing..." Yukina said while shifting her long lavender hair over her shoulder. She was just about to say something else but the door slid open and both she and Urahara snapped their glances towards the intruders.

Of course they weren't intruders at all it was Ichigo and Rukia they stopped mid-conversation to stare at Yukina ", Yukina, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised.

Yukina jumped up and relied quickly on her ability to lie through her teeth ", Oh Ichigo-kun Rukia-san I didn't know you were friends with Urahara-dono I was just passing by and he called me over and asked me lift a box for him, he said his back was acting up. I was just leaving I'll see you in school Ja Ne!" She called over her shoulder as she left the entrance she heard a loud thwack and then yells mainly Ichigo's she couldn't help but giggle.

"You perverted old man you just wanted to look up her skirt!" he screeched, while Urahara whimpered in a corner thinking how cruel Yukina was to imply such a thing and not let it happen.


	2. Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach! The only things I own are Yukina Nerru and Aritsu Nerru.

Yukina chewed her lip in thought and began to walk towards her home where only she lived, when Yuki was had just been accepted into the Shinigami Academy her twin sister Aritsu went missing, it wasn't until she had climbed the ladder of power to Captain's position that she was able to access the classified documents on her sister and learn that she had actually been exiled and had not defected her Shinigami roots. Yukina learned that her sister had been one of the first documented successful Hollowfied Shinigami. The origins of the morally corrupt experiment had not been clear at the time, but fearing the result of the experiment and the sheer power that Aritsu now held in the palm of her hand not only lead to Central Command exiling her from the Seireitei but also placing a hit on her within the Covert Ops. Aritsu was smart though—she had learned well from her sister Yuki, although being opposites her twin's constant lectures rubbed off on her—she disappeared without a trace on the day of her expulsion never to be heard from again. It was almost a hundred and fifty years before Yukina had pieced everything together and abandoned the Gotei 13 to search for her sister. She concocted a plan with her recently exiled comrades Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai which allowed her to escape the Seireitei and lay low in Karakura town with a set of jewelry (a necklace, two bracelets, two anklets, and a set of earrings) that masked her Reiatsu. It's been fifty years since then and there is still no sign of her sister.

She turned the corner onto Presidents Street find a black cat staring at her. The cat began to walk with her, breaking her from her reminiscence, and kept in step with Yuki perfectly.

"So you went to go visit Kisuke?" it asked while crossing an intersection with Yukina, who didn't even seem fazed by the talking cat next to her she nodded and then the cat spoke again "We might need you soon, all the help we can get actually. You know I wouldn't ask you to expose your cover unless it was absolutely necessary," The feline paused waiting for a sign from Yuki to continue.

"Aa" was her signal.

"—this is Aizen we're talking about. He was strong as it was being good, but imagine how much power he now that he possesses the Hogyoku? Everyone had been training even me." said the cat.

"And Kisuke?" the cat nodded Yukina looked shocked and accidentally dropped her keys when she went to unlock her door as they reached her apartment ", you and Urahara-san have been training?" She asked incredulously. The cat nodded and entered Yukina's home behind her ", Wow I expected this to be serious, just not AS serious as it actually is. Is Isshin going to have to fight as well? The old geezer hasn't picked up his zanpakuto in years, well actually he did when he was saving the mod souls but that was it. Yuroichi-san do you think I should train as well?"

Yuroichi licked her paw before looking up at Yukina giving her something that resembled a shrug she knew the unparalleled power that the Former 3rd Division Captain held being formerly part of her squad ", it wouldn't hurt to train, but the question is where?"

Yukina thought for a moment then sighed in defeat, "nowhere…Urahara's Shoten is booked and there is nowhere else I can go, I can't risk training with the shinigami for risk of being discovered."

Yuroichi jumped up onto Yukina's bed and sat next to her ", even I seldom know why Kisuke does the things he does, but I know that the reason he kept your presence such a tight lipped secret was because of your history if any of the shinigami knew your whereabouts, you would have been executed or imprisoned and if Aizen found out about you he would use you. It's better this way, safer for you...safer for all of us."

Yukina avoided Yuroichi's stare and sadly stood up walking into the kitchen before calling back to her ", Want some milk?" Yuroichi scampered into the kitchen which meant a yes and Yukina went to the fridge to pull out the milk carton but felt a familiar reiatsu and gasped quickly she scooped Yuroichi off the kitchen chair and threw her at the wall, but thankfully Yuroichi knew what was going on so she clawed into the wall and stayed still looking like a statue. Yukina then ran to the door and opened it "Ichigo-kun what are you doing here?" she gasped in a fake voice.

Ichigo scratched his head not even knowing himself why he bothered to come by ", Look stay away from that old creep he just wanted to see up your skirt." he warned. Yukina almost laughed but suddenly turned rigid when she saw Ichigo's eyes travel inside her home and straight towards Yuroichi ", is that..." he stopped himself from saying Yuroichi and rephrased his question "-a cat hanging on your wall?"

Yukina laughed full heartedly though it was just to cover up her nervousness, she saw from the corner of her eye Yuroichi become even more rigid ", Why yes it is, my father used to be a hunter and he stuffed his...animals?" she asked unsure if that was the word used.

"I thought your dad was dead?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly although Yukina had to resist the urge to thwart him for his calm demeanor about speaking of her deceased father her reiatsu flared a bit even with her reiatsu restraint jewelry but she kept it down although it seemed Ichigo noticed because he turned his gaze from the cat and looked at her strangely.

"He is dead, but that doesn't mean I don't want to keep things around the apartment that remind me of him. That's actually my dead cat Strawberry." she explained through semi clenched teeth and a fake grin.

Ichigo continued to gaze at her strangely but then shrugged ", that's…a little bit creepy but I gotta go, I'm going to a friend's apartment, can you tell the teacher's that I'm sick?" he asked before turning around not waiting for an answer.

"Stuffed cat?" Yuroichi asked frowning at Yukina's stupidity.

Yukina looked offended and shrugged ", what I buckled under the pressure!"

"You can handle years of intensive training, climbing up the ranks in Covert Ops with me, hollows and evil of all sorts, but you can't handle Ichigo asking you questions about a cat on your wall?...Well I'm going to go before you get anymore unexpected visitors like someone who can sense reiatsu, Ja." Yuroichi called over her shoulder as she sauntered down the stairs of the apartment complex. Yukina turned around and started to brain storm ways to train when she finally she would go to the Hollow's realm and train there by killing Hollows, she almost squealed at her plan before transforming into her soul and cutting open a gateway with Kurai-tenshi, her zanpakuto held a special ability to transport her through worlds at will. It sliced like smoothly, as opposed to when Arrancar opened the void shredding the world threads violently to get to the human realm. The slice a void of black nothingness that Yukina climbed into, the tear closed and Yukina found herself staring into the hungry faces of 75 Hollows making her genuinely smile.

She pulled out her zanpakuto again and held it ready ", Kurai-tenshi how about we sing them the last lullaby they'll ever hear? Sakebi!" she asked her sword before charging at the slew of hollows.

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki was talking to his fellow Vizard, Hirako Shinji ", there's something off with her I could have sworn I felt her reiatsu flare, when I was talking to her but isn't she not-supposed-to-have-reiatsu?" he asked while sitting on a cliff with Shinji and Hiyori.

"Yeah but can't you also, not-sense-reiatsu?" Shinji asked rudely, covering for his friend effortlessly.

Ichigo glared at him ", yeah but it was powerful I'd have to be a regular human to not sense it." Suddenly Lisa jumped to the top of the cliff.

She sat down next to Ichigo while she pulled out her erotic manga the cover making him blush furiously ", Ichigo's right I felt a strong but subtle flare of reiatsu, but just thought it was one of the shinigami losing their cool." she agreed without looking up from her manga, although Shinji still glared at her from behind Ichigo's head signaling to her that she was dead by using a finger to slice across his throat.

"I told you, and the other day she was at Old-Hat-and-clogs apartment and I could have sworn Yuroichi was at her apartment as well" Ichigo explained getting more and more suspicious the more he thought about it.

"Well it looks like you're going to be going to school tomorrow to investigate her then," Shinji sighed unable to think of a suitable lie to get her out of this tough situation.

Ichigo nodded and Hiyori stood up abruptly and threw her sandal at him ", you weakling, this is no time to go snooping you have to train!" she demanded but Ichigo brushed her off and left.

"Lisa BAKA-ON'NA, you pretty much just blew Yuki-chan's cover!" He shouted ripping the erotic manga out of her hands and throwing it roughly in her face. Yukina and he had always been close she was, after all, his third seat when he was still Captain of the 5th squad. The two had grown closer in their mutual distaste for the Seireitei.

"Nani, how?" She asked blinking in confusion.

"THAT FLARE IN REIATSU WAS HERS! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Shinji screamed slamming the book onto her head with every word.

Ichigo stayed at Urahara's apartment that night but didn't speak of his suspicions, in the morning he went to school and found Yukina talking to her Tatsuki animatedly. He kept a close eye on her all day and soon lunch rolled by and Yukina went up to the roof, Ichigo followed her and found Yukina staring out on the town.

"Ichigo what do you suspect of me? ...I've felt your eyes on me all day." she stated her voice completely different from any other time Ichigo had heard it but he smirked nonetheless.

"Well considering you were the only one that knew I in school today...I'd say a lot." Ichigo said. Yukina turned around confused and then it occurred to her what Ichigo must have done. 'Shit' she cursed mentally, Ichigo must have changed into his shinigami form, changed his clothes, attended school, and kept a watchful eye on Yukina and followed her to see if she knew he was there. The outburst caused Kurai-tenshi to cackle in her mind, since it wasn't often that he saw his master bested by anyone, let alone a substitute shinigami.

Yukina was trapped but she began to lie her voice became higher and fake", what do you mean everyone knows you're here today Ichigo, why would I be the only one?" she asked confused, a gust of wind blew by ruffling her hair and Ichigo had to stop himself from gasping. He always felt an attraction towards her but never admitted it; secretly he was wishing she really was a shinigami.

He laughed nervously ", I was only kidding." Yukina suppressed a grin knowing that he bought her lie she smiled at him before leaving the roof. Although Ichigo stood on the roof top a while longer...how had she seen him, did she have the ability and not even realize it? He contemplated all possibilities but none of them added up, he groaned in frustration it was already the end of school.


	3. Dinner at the Kurosaki's

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach! The only things I own are Yukina Nerru and Aritsu Nerru.

Yukina let out a little giggle when she left the school and saw Ichigo still on the roof with a confused expression, she had to admit she felt a little bad about lying to him but he'd have to get over it.

"Yukina-san have you seen Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki asked while jogging to catch up with Yukina.

"Yes actually she told me to tell you she was going to visit her uncle in America." Yukina lied with a sweet smile gracing her lips. 

'_Nee that whole group is really bad at tying up loose ends, aren't they Yuki-nii?' Kurai-Tenshi droned in her head before he began to snicker._

'_Tell me about it, it's actually pretty annoying. One day I'm not going to say anything and I'll see how many missing reports get filed,' she answered causing Kurai-Tenshi to start cackling again._  
>"Oh, well then would you like to hang out today?" Tatsuki asked as they turned the corner towards the park distracting Yuki from her conversation with her Zanpakuto.<p>

"I'm sorry Tatsuki I have some errands to run today how about tomorrow? Maybe you could teach me some kung fu?" Tatsuki agreed enthusiastically and left Yukina to her "errands" which weren't really errands at all but actually training. Yukina sighed happily as she swallowed her soul pill and was shot out of her body.

"Stay here and act like your studying OK?" she ordered the mod soul, it nodded and saluted her, Yukina turned around to the empty space behind her and sliced it open then stepped inside to face a larger amount of hollows then the last. "Well hello there, missing your friends?" she teased they all growled at her.

One of the particularly large Hollows spoke ", you are not welcome here Shinigami, leave!"

Yukina feigned a look of hurt "Shinigami? Why I'm just shattered...can't you guys just like me for who I am! But you know I already brushed up on Kurai-tenshi's Sakebi (scream) yesterday...how about we hug it out." She unsheathed her zanpakuto quickly and twirled it in one hand "Kurai-tenshi Akuma no Houyou! (Devil's Embrace)" she began to twirl the sword faster and faster until it turned into a huge silver crescent with a chain attached to one end she tossed it like a Frisbee at the hollows and the chain wrapped around the first row of hollows she caught the sharp disk in her hand with no injury and twisted the chain tighter, the chain began to glow a dark evil purple and the hollows turned into dust. She tossed the crescent around the group again but this time Kurai-tenshi came back towards her in sword form and she grinned holding it horizontally she put her left hand on the blade "Sakebi!" a black light bounced off of Kurai-tenshi like a sound wave and destroyed the rest of the hollows.

"Aw well that no fun is it? Fujiken! (Negate Event *regenerate*)" she called waving her hand, all of the Hollows were put back together and were standing and snarling at her. She grasped her sword with both hands and grinned, "Bankai! Now you'll die the right way!" she growled before she used shun po to appear in front of the hollows just from the force of her speed it's self the first two rows of hollows were destroyed. Yukina was laughing with utter glee when she left the hollow realm.

"What's so funny Yuki-chan?" A voice sounded from behind her Yukina choked on her laughs and turned around frightened that it was Ichigo or one of the others, but relieved to see Ichigo's father instead.

"Kurosaki-dono it's only you, you scared me!" she exclaimed grasping her heart for the effect.

Isshin gave heaved a hearty laugh and then became serious ", so why were you in that realm in the first place let alone leaving it laughing?"

Yukina sighed and stepped back into her body the soul pill shot out of her mouth and she replaced it into the case "I'm training, Yuroichi-san said it couldn't hurt to." She picked up her school back and began to walk out of the park with Isshin.

"Yes, but in the Hollow world that's a bit too dangerous the Espada and Arrancar live there as well." Isshin chided.

"I understand that, Kurosaki-dono, I do but where else would I train. I can't blindly throw myself into a war with polishing up my skills now can I?" she asked smartly.

Isshin chuckled and shook his head "no I suppose you can't, you and that stupid wit Yukina-san don't talk back to your superiors."

"Tch, you're not a superior anymore and yes and I'm bored out of my wits so you could just imagine how hard it is for me to think of these witty comebacks Kurosaki-dono." She joked.

"Why not train with me?" he offered Yukina froze and dropped her school bag.

She coughed ", you...have your powers back?" she asked incredulously while picking up her bag.

Isshin's face grew serious again ", I don't know how it happened but I gave my son a protection charm, for his mod soul in case he got into trouble and of course Kon got in trouble, but suddenly all my powers came rushing back to me and I was able to become a shinigami again...even my zanpakuto." he explained.

"Wow that's really something...consider yourself lucky Kurosaki-dono" Yukina said.

"Hey how would you like to come over to my apartment for dinner tonight?" Isshin asked suddenly.

Yukina paused ", I would love to...but...how would we explain it to Ichigo?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sure my son would just be delighted to have a beautiful girl like yourself there he won't even be able to think something fishy is going on!" he jeered while dragging her into the Kurosaki clinic "Oh Yuzu-chan, we have a guest over for dinner!" he called once they took their shoes off.

"Dad, how did you managed to pick up a young girl like her?" a dark haired girl asked.

"Yukina this is Karin and that precious angel over there at the stove is Yuzu!" he gushed but suddenly let out a screeching howl that sounded a lot like "ICCCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGGGOOOOO!" there were thunderous steps coming down the stairs and Isshin soared into the air bringing down his foot in a powerful kick to Ichigo who blocked it as if he were swatting away a fly.

His eyes flickered to Yukina and widened ", Yukina, what are you doing here?"

"Oh no!" Isshin screamed in the background, he had been so completely confident that Ichigo would be so taken with Yukina's beauty that he would have forgotten to ask why she was at the apartment in the first place.

Yukina's eyes flickered to Ichigo's shirtless chest and almost choked he was in really good shape but she snapped out of it and thought up a quick lie her voice becoming high and airy ", Oh Ichigo I never made the connection between Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo, I feel so embarrassed! Kurosaki-dono and my father were good friends but I haven't seen him in since I was a child and he ran into me at the park today and asked me to stay for dinner I hope you don't mind?" She asked quickly not entirely lying. Ichigo was so confused with all the information she had relayed to him in one breath that he just shook his head numbly indicating 'no'.

"Oh that's wonderful I want you to sit with me then!" she cheered happily and grabbed Ichigo's hand to pull him into the living room. As soon as their hands touched and electric shock passed through each of them and they found the other glaring at them. Yukina realized what was going on and smiled facedly "Oh my, did you feel that static electricity?" she lied.

"Yeah...static electricity..." He mumbled although he was still glaring at the beautiful girl in front of him, unbeknownst to him his father was keeping a close eye on his son.

After dinner Yukina looked at her watch ", oh my, is that the time! I really must be going I have to feed my cat!" She lied.

Ichigo looked at her weirdly ", your cat, I thought it was dead?"

"Well actually I got a new cat yesterday you were right keeping that old stuffed cat was getting a bit creepy so I threw it out and got another one just like it and named it Ichigo!" she exclaimed and then blushed at what she said when she realized Ichigo blushed as well ", You know after my other cat Strawberry?" he nodded numbly and Yukina quickly scurried out of the apartment hoping not the make an even bigger fool out of herself. Isshin was watching Yukina and Ichigo with a small smile on his face before he also stood from the table and excused himself saying he had to go check on a book he ordered.

"Honestly Yukina a cat named Ichigo! How could you be so stupid, he definitely thinks something is fishy now!" Yukina scolded herself, while hurrying home and smacking herself in the head repeatedly.

Mean while Isshin made his way over to Urahara's Shoten and secretly crept inside and made his way over to Urahara's room making sure he wasn't seen by anyone. He masked his reiatsu and slid the door open quietly Urahara's back was to him and he was reading an erotic manga "Yo!" Isshin called happily. Poor Urahara jumped three feet in the air and dropped his manga only to have it picked up by Isshin ", why do you have to read such distasteful manga? And how many of these do I have to confiscate?" he teased while secretly slipping the manga into his jacket pocket.

"That's no fair Kurosaki-kun I wasn't finished reading that one yet!" Urahara sobbed dramatically.

"Well guess what Kisuke?" Isshin asked happily while sitting cross legged on Urahara's bed.

"Why do I have the feeling you know something I don't? Tell me! Tell me!" He squealed the two giggled like school girls.

"I think my son has the hots for our little Yukina and vise versa" he exaggerated throwing his hands up.

"No it can't be!" Urahara protested thinking hard.

"Why not Yukina asked a lot about Ichigo and I've seen Ichigo staring at her sometimes when I pass the school." A voice spoke, both Urahara's and Isshin's head snapped towards the window where a black cat gracefully jumped down from the opening and turned into a woman...a naked woman but a woman nonetheless.

"Yuroichi-san how nice it is to see you again!" Isshin greeted completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked as Urahara was. She quickly slipped into a pair of clothes and joined in on their conversation.

"Sometimes I wonder how stupid my son thinks I am, hasn't he noticed that I made Yuzu put extra food on his plate for that girl Rukia?" Isshin rolled his eyes.

"You know I wonder the same thing about Yukina, the other day Ichigo almost caught us. I was over her apartment and we sensed his reiatsu so she picked me up and threw me at a _wall_of course I clawed the wall like I was a sculpture hanging there but then Ichigo's eyes landed on me and he asked her why there was a cat on her wall. She told him her dad used to be a hunter and stuffed his kill but then went on to say that I was her old cat that died named strawberry I mean honestly a stuffed cat? That girl is terrifying in battle but when it comes to that silly little emotion called love she's clueless, "Yuroichi laughed.

"Yukina can be so cruel sometimes" Urahara pouted getting the attention of the other two ", yesterday she stopped by for lunch and Rukia and Ichigo walked in while we sat at the table. She told Ichigo that she was walking by and I had asked her to lift a box for me because my back was acting up. Then Ichigo beat me and told me that I was trying to look up her skirt and it never even happened!" he whined.

"Well it was a good lie, it's something you would do...actually I think it's something you've tried to pull on Rangiku and Orihime." Yuroichi spoke.

"Any who! My son is such a prude and Yukina has become such a serious person who only likes to train! I think they'll need a little help from the terrible three!" Isshin cheered, Urahara joined in but Yuroichi blinked.

"The terrible three? Now I see where Ichigo gets it from." she commented Isshin pouted and then they began to formulate a plan. 


	4. Training

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach! The only things I own are Yukina Nerru and Aritsu Nerru.

The next day Yukina woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing she flipped it open and check the caller ID it said Kurosaki. Yukina shrugged and answered it expecting it to be Isshin "Hello?" she called into the phone.

"Aa, Yukina?" Ichigo's voice sounded.

"Ichigo? I didn't know you had my number." She said astonished.

"I didn't my dad gave it to me, he asked me to teach you some martial arts so you wouldn't be completely helpless…of course if you don't want to do it I understand." he sounded like he didn't completely want to teach her but she agreed anyway.

"I kind of told Tatsuki-san that I would hang-out with her for a little but then I can give you a call and you can teach me, do you have a cell phone number?" she asked grabbing a pen and a paper and copied down the number then she headed out to meet Tatsuki at the park.

"Yuki-san!" Tatsuki called to get Yukina's attention.

"Tatsuki! Do you want to spar?" she asked Tatsuki while they were stretching.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I'm really good." Tatsuki asked slyly.

"Somehow I think I can manage." Yukina answered cryptically the both got up and Tatsuki quickly aimed a kick at Yukina's head. Yukina brought her hands up and blocked it then pushed Tatsuki about three feet away, they charged at each other aiming punches at all their open spots. Yukina searched for Tatsuki's weak spot it was hard because Tatsuki was so efficient but she finally found it and aimed a hard kick sending Tatsuki straight to the ground.

"Ow, " Tatsuki winced while getting up.

Applause sounded from behind them Yukina turned around and saw Ichigo ", It doesn't look like you really need training after all." he commented with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh no that was just beginner's luck." Yukina laughed nervously.

'You got carried away dumbass' Kurai-tenshi snickered in her mind, stupid sarcastic teenage boy.

'Shut it' she threatened.

"Well come on I'm going to take you to a roof top, it's easier up there." he said grabbing her hand a leading towards the busy side of town.

"Bye Tatsuki-san better luck next time!" she called while she let Ichigo drag her towards a particularly tall building.

He jumped on top of a dumpster and held his hand out "do you need help getting up here?" he asked.

Yukina glared at his condescending attitude towards her ", No I can do it on my own."

"Fine, "Ichigo replied as if he didn't really think she could the next minute she was standing next to him ", h-how did you do that?" he staggered.

"I jumped, silly!" She laughed, the two began to climb up the fire escape to the roof, Yuki let Ichigo help her up onto the roof top after that.

"Alright ready?" he asked after he taught Yukina the basics, Yukina nodded and Ichigo came at her. Although she acted like she couldn't do it and Ichigo winded up landing a kick in her stomach.

"ack!" she spat while holding her stomach, he really kicks hard.

"Oh come on Yuki-chan, I know you can fight...stop hiding it I saw you and Tatsuki. those moves you pulled were no beginner moves, " Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest.

Yukina rolled her eyes he was really getting annoying ", If I really fought you...I'd kill probably kill you" she giggled, although she wasn't completely lying.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow ", well then I guess I better get serious then?" he removed his shirt and Yukina blushed.

"Eh...was that necessary?" she asked looking away.

"Does it bother you?" he asked with a snicker.

Yukina's blush became more intense and she glared at Ichigo ", No!" she lied, Before they began the spar her eyes flickered quickly to Ichigo's chest and then back up to his eyes. It seemed he hadn't noticed and Yukina let out a sigh of relief 'that was a close one' she thought. 'Sukebei' Kurai-tenshi shot at her causing her to roll her eyes mentally. Ichigo blindly charged at her and Yukina did a cartwheel to get away in the midst of her cartwheel she kicked Ichigo in the face, he grunted and sprung at her again this time aiming for her legs, Yukina didn't have enough time to recover from the dizziness that was left from the cartwheel and she was taken off guard when Ichigo tackled her to the ground.

'_Time to quit, you don't want to give anything away do you?"_ Kurai-Tenshi's voice sounded in her head.

'_You're right,'_ She answered

"Okay, okay you win!" she grunted and pushed him off of her ", You're heavy Ichigo-kun"

"Gee thanks" he said sarcastically while glancing at his watch, his eyes widened ", Oh god is that the time? I gotta split do you need help getting off the roof?" He asked.

"I think I'll manage if I fall and die on the ground I'll call you" she joked Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and jumped right off the side of the building 'tch, he's so reckless and lucky that I'm not a regular human." She commented before following Ichigo off the side of the building and then heading towards his apartment.

Yukina knocked on the door of the apartment screaming "Isshin! Isshin Kurosaki!" The front door was thrown open but that didn't stop Yukina from knocking on whatever her hand came in contact with next.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW! WHAT IS IT YUKINA-SAN!" Isshin's voice screamed.

Yukina stopped knocking on the door and blinked twice wondering when the door was open then she snapped out of it and glared at Isshin "What the hell was that for! It's pretty damn hard to hide being a shinigami if you stick me with your son every five seconds of my life..." She bellowed hitting Isshin on the head once more before stepping inside the apartment. "Are you going to train with me or what?" she scowled.

Isshin lead her to a basement room that looked exactly like the training room under Urahara's Shoten only it was night time here "Kisuke built it for me, no healing." Isshin commented before shutting the door and sealing it with reiatsu which was a special ability he had.

"Is Ichigo that stupid to never notice this?" She asked looking around.

"I guess, I mean it's not like I actually try to hide it...one time Yuzu found it and I knocked her out and told her she was dreaming it." he laughed they both changed into shinigami and picked up their bodies and put them off to a side.

"Ready to get beat, old man?" Yukina taunted while unsheathing the pure white Kurai-tenshi.

_"Oh yay finally a shinigami fight I've been waiting to test our strength for a while!"_Kurai-tenshi cheered in Yukina's head.

Yukina smirked ", yeah, yeah just don't disappoint me." She said aloud with a smirk waiting for Isshin to get in his stance.

"3...2...1...Fight/Go!" the two of them called in unison before flash stepping closer. Yukina raised Kurai-tenshi above her head and brought it down to block Isshin's thrust, a loud clink of metal sounded and Yukina jumped back before quickly charging again. This time she brought Kurai-tenshi for a low swipe but was blocked by Isshin, she jumped back again to regain herself but Isshin was too quick and flash stepped in front of her. Yukina gasped and rolled out of the way just in time to get nicked a little by the tip of his zanpakuto she groaned and held her side to stop the bleeding. Quickly she stood up and held her blade horizontally and put her left hand on the blade, she jumped back onto a cliff to further the space and pulsed her reiatsu screaming ", Kurai-tenshi Sakebi!" Isshin smirked and disappeared but didn't expect Kurai-tenshi's sound wave to be so large and was hit anyway. He grunted as he was thrust backwards his shinigami robe town across the chest and he was now bleeding. Yukina jabbed Kurai-tenshi into the ground and jumped off the cliff bringing him with her with a slight tug, she landed on the ground surely on her feet before slowly advancing on Isshin.

"Bankai!" he yelled, suddenly he was engulfed in black flames and when the dissipated he was in an outfit similar to Ichigo's Bankai outfit only his Zanpakto was now longer, sharper, black, and double bladed.

Yukina snickered and brought her right hand over the left side of her face and pulled down her Vizard mask, Isshin's face brightened and they both flash stepped closer to each other ", Akuma no Houyou!" Yukina bellowed before quickly stepping back to let her zanpakuto transform. She swung the blade around two trees and back into her hand confusing Isshin but with a slight yank the trees turned to dust and the chains were closing in on him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he called at the seemingly last minute breaking the chains.

"Return." Yukina snarled as her zanpakto began to reassemble.

"That was a neat trick, " Isshin appeared right in front of Yukina and brought his zanpakto down on her shoulder, she cried out and then pushed back causing Isshin to go soaring, She flash stepped to the clearing and gripped Kurai-tenshi tightly ", Sakebi!" Yukina sliced the blade down vertically and dark purple flames flung towards Isshin with a hellish screech.  
>Yukina smirked as Isshin tried to shunpo away but the attack was too fast this time she had put enough force into the swing that gained momentum quickly the flames hit him but to her horror it went right through and Isshin's body faded.<p>

"Nani?" Yukina screamed in bafflement. Suddenly the feeling of cold metal was against Yukina's neck and she groaned.

"I win," Isshin grinned, Yukina glared at him but waved her hand "Fujiken"

The two filed out of the room and Isshin clapped Yukina on the back and ruffled her hair "Alright kid I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yukina swatted at his hand but nodded and waved good bye before heading home.


	5. The Arrancar: Luppi

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach! The only things I own are Yukina Nerru and Aritsu Nerru.

The next morning at school Yukina sat in the back corner of the room she looked around and noticed that all of the others, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were all missing. When school let out Yukina decided headed towards the park to fight more hollows without telling Isshin but a sudden flare of reiatsu caught her attention.

"Who is that?" She accidentally said out loud. She turned her head up towards the sky and gasped as someone went flying into a building and then fell to the ground about 40 feet ahead of her. Just as Yuki was about to run over to the injured person a being materialized in front of her she jumped back to keep her distance and took in the features of the person with high reiatsu it was an it was an Arrancar.

"An Arrancar?" She spoke out loud the woman had her back turned to Yukina all she could see was short black hair.

"Huh?" a masculine voice came from the feminine body and it turned slightly to glance at her over its shoulder, "a human, huh…."

"What is an Arrancar doing here?" She asked confused with her arms lying uselessly at her sides.

"Tch, how many of you have soul energy and can see me this town is ridiculous?" it growled in annoyance. "I am not just an Arrancar human—" it spat the word human with distaste, " I am Antenor Luppi 7th Espada." He lunged at her sword drawn. Yukina jumped back again keeping distance and ripped off her reiatsu cloaking necklace letting 1/7th of her reiatsu flare the sheer power of it blew the Espada back two steps.

"So the human's got some tricks? No matter I'll finish you off quickly, human's are so fragile." He lunged at her again only this time faster without thinking she ripped her soul from her body and the gigai fell to the floor permanently useless.

Luppi halted in shock ", Another shimigami! Who are you woman?" he demanded.

"I am Nerru Yukina renegade Shinigami, " She grinned.

"Shinigami are just like mushrooms in this town, " he growled lunging at her again. Yukina ripped off her bracelets and easily side stepped the Espada flash stepping behind him.

"Come on Espada, you can do better than that" she teased and without hesitation sliced his back. He winced but recovered quickly, swinging around with a well aimed slice. Yukina's eyes narrows and she pulled her fist back and punched him in the mouth sending him flying back into a building debris fell around him cover his body.

"How does it feel to get beat by a girl, you girly looking man…" She sheathed her sword and thought for a minute and put her finger up to mouth, "Hey Espada," she exclaimed no answer. "Espada," nothing, "Hey" she shouted the rumble moved and Luppi began to climb out, he wiped away from the right side of his lip. "Are you jealous because I'm more beautiful than you? Are you jealous because I'm pretty and you're a man?" Luppi's eye twitched and he flash stepping towards her. Yukina didn't even bat an eyelash when suddenly she disappeared he could still hear her voice though, "are you jealous of me because I'm a woman and men like me more? Huh Es-pa-da-kun?" She taunted Luppi looked up to see Yukina balanced perfectly on his sword with her finger still on her chin in deep thought.

"Argh, damn you shinigami!" He roared but suddenly a larger reiatsu appeared and a voice sounded.

"That's enough Luppi, " Yukina snapped her eyes towards the new comer, he was strong, "Aizen-sama has called for us." The man in front of her had two green tears sliding down his face underneath either eye which were a desolate green as well to match his voice was calm but cold.

"Tch, let me finish her Ulquiorra."

"Don't make me repeat myself, trash. Besides from the looks of it, I'm saving you the trouble of dying."

"What was that?" Luppi turned on him eyes glaring.

"Come, Aizen-sama mustn't wait and I need to collect the others." He gave Yukina a fleeting glance before opening a tear in between words and stepping in Luppi following suit begrudgingly.

"You're lucky he came renegade shinigami." He sneered, before the tear closed Yukina saw the man known as Ulquiorra give her a vague distant look of curiosity which consisted of a very slight narrowing of his eyes at the word 'Renegade' but the tear closed soon after. Within minutes the unfamiliar reiatsu disappeared, Yukina relaxed and picked up her necklace and bracelets with a sigh she stepped over to her gigai and groaned.

"Urahara-san's going to be so mad at me," she pouted. Suddenly she snapped her head around at the sound of the rubble moving and a woman climbed out. She was a shinigami with half her cleavage hanging out but Yukina didn't stick around to let her notice her. She lifted the now useless body onto her shoulders flash stepped to the one place she dreading going to at the moment.

Yukina timidly slid opened the door to Urahara's Shoten and tip-toed quietly forward, "What are you doing Yukina?" The voice startled the poor former captain and she jumped into the air.

"Yuroichi-san, don't do that!" She hissed.

"What are you doing?" The cat repeated.

"I…um…I accidentally got carried away when I was attacked by an Espada and ripped my soul out of my gigai…and kind of broke it…" She answered sheepishly.

The light switched and Yukina looked up to see the shop keeper standing in the doorway horrified ", broke it? You mutilated it!" he exclaimed noticing the various cuts and bruises on the gigai.

Yukina blushed, "It—uh—was a casualty of war?" She laughed nervously afraid of what Urahara was going to do.

"I—i—i—I can't repair this, I'm going to have to make a new one from scratch and ugh Yukina-chan I just…don't like you right now," Urahara cried dramatically.

"Gomen nasai Urahara-san I didn't mean to!" said Yukina trying to comfort the overly dramatic shop owner.

"Enough Kisuke," Yuroichi's voice cut through the loud cries and apologies, "You need to tell her about your speculations."

Yukina let go of the equally dramatic hug she was attempting to give Urahara, "What speculation?"

Urahara sighed, "Yare-Yare Yuroichi-san you sure are a buzz kill, c'mon Yukina let's get some tea."

Yuroichi had changed into her human form and the three were now seated around a low table, Ururu brought out the tea timidly greeting Yuki before leaving, "Now what is this about a speculation?"

Urahara blew on his tea, "I was looking over the files I've kept on this whole fiasco going back to before I was exiled and when I was first asked to assist on the missing souls case." He paused to take a sip, "I realized that Aizen has been the only person to ever experiment with hollowfication on actual souls."

Yukina's eyes widened in mutual realization, "Nii-san…"

"Aa, I believe that Nerru Aritsu was Aizen's first attempt at the hollowfication process—" said Urahara solemnly.

Yukina slammed her fists down onto the table in anger, "That bastard Aizen used Okaasan as an experiment!" She screamed, "He tore apart her life, he tore apart my life. What gives him the right to toy with someone's destiny?" she snarled.

"Urusai," Yuroichi spoke suddenly, "listen to the rest of what Kisuke has to say."

Yukina glared but stop talking nonetheless, "Arigato Yuroichi-san, anyway as I was saying a good scientist does not leave an experiment without observation. Aizen is sure to have tabs on Aritsu-san, all hope is not lost yet Yuki-chan."

"Tch," Yukina looked away a small fang could be seen poking past her upper lip. Nerru Aritsu, sister of Nerru Yukina, was the embodiment of everything good in the world she was the Yin to Yukina's Yang in every sense of the term. Nerru Aritsu's zanpakuto was named Awai-Tenshi, light angel. Yukina's zanpakuto went by the name Kurai-Tenshi, dark angel. The twin's mannerisms often showcased their Yin and Yang personalities, one twin usually chiding the other to be nicer and merciful or to grow a backbone and stand up for herself. Aritsu had been able to sand down the rough edges of Yukina's personality for the most part but sometimes when Yukina got emotional she lost control and reverted to her old ways. A distinctive symptom were her fangs that—though harmless—only elongated when she was giving in to the anger that flowed between she and her zanpakuto, it was something that didn't go unnoticed by Yuroichi.

"Yukina, think about how Aritsu would have wanted you to handle this situation…" She reasoned, "Don't be a stupid." Yukina stood up, she'd had enough of Yuroichi and Urahara's lecturing for one day she stood from the table and turned her back to them stopping at the sliding rice paper door that lead towards the exit.

"You know I may not be able to handle my emotions too well at times, I may still be a kid in some people's—but I was Captain of the 3rd squad for a reason, Yuroichi-san, Urahara-san. Don't forget that at one point we fought beside each other and I had an entire squad to protect, please refrain from treating me like a child. Ja ne," Yukina's bangs covered her eyes from them as she slid the door closed softly and walked to the front of the store. She slipped on her flats and exited the shop.

Over a hundred years had passed and finally the soul society's eyes were open to the culprit behind the Hollowfications, one hundred and fifty years had gone by and Yuki had never dreamed that the reason she lost her other half was because of some sick twisted experiment Aizen was conducting. How could she have been so blind? How could she have been so naive? The only answer was Aizen, she should have gone after him the minute Kisuke was exiled.


	6. Power Outage

**DISCLAIMER:** lalalalala don't own bleach I do own Yuki and Aritsu though :)

A haunting melody began to play from Yukina's pocket, "_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize, Motivate your anger, to make them all realize__. __Climbing the mountain, never coming down, Break into the contents, never falling down."_ She reached into her pocket and slid open her cell phone, the Caller ID read: Kurosaki Ichigo.

She pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear, "Yuki?" Ichigo's voice sounded from the other end.

"Aa," She answered emotionlessly, she was still beating herself up about the new information Urahara had presented her with.

"I—um—the old man wanted to know if you were alright, he said there were some weird things going on in town... like...muggings or something" he lied lamely.

Yuki couldn't stop herself from snorting, terrible mood or not she couldn't help but poke fun at the red head on the other line, "Did Kurosaki-dono really ask you to call or were you worried about me?" She already knew the answer even if Ichigo wouldn't answer truthfully. Isshin knew perfectly well that Yukina could handle herself he wouldn't have asked Ichigo to call.

"Uh—er—um— sorry you broke up what was that?" He lied again obviously flustered.

Yukina grinned devilishly continuing to walk towards her home, "I said: Did Kurosaki-dono really ask you to call or were you worried about me?"

"Tch it was the old man...Chotto Matte So what if I was worried about you! What's your problem anyways Nerru?" Problem...she instantly thought of Aizen again and gritted her teeth, "Oi Yuki-chan? You there"

"Aa," her voice was once again lower than normal and void of emotion.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo sounded concerned now.

"Tch, I'm a big girl Kurosaki I can take care of myself." She rolled her eyes as she reached the front door of her apartment she unlocked the door and paused in the doorway listening to Ichigo.

"I never said that you couldn't I'm just asking, jeez you don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"Gomen, I'm fine Ichigo I have to go I'll talk to you later. Thanks for calling," she slid her phone shut ending the phone call once she heard Ichigo say goodbye.

Yuki walked to her room tossed her zanpakuto on her bed and threw her keys onto her vanity. Yuki looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was so obvious, how could she have been so stupid, Aizen was right under her nose for two hundred years. Of course there was no blaming her for a hundred fifty of those years because no one had known about Aizen's betrayal but she had heard tale from Yuroichi about it and still she couldn't piece it together. She looked at herself in the mirror loathingly, long straight black hair, violet eyes, full lips, she hated the beautiful girl staring back at her because all she saw was the face of her sister. Why couldn't it have been her? Aritsu was never as good as Yukina in defending herself maybe Yuki could have put a stop to Aizen then.

A knock at her front door interrupted her hateful musings, grumbling she wretched the door open surprised to see Ichigo staring back at her. 'Kuso,' she thought bitterly hopefully he wouldn't notice the fact that she was not in a gigai.

"Ichigo-kun what are you doing here?" She asked genuinely curious.

Ichigo scowled and looked away from her, a light pink blush adorning his cheeks, "Erm well you sounded off on the phone, I just wanted to check up on you."

Yuki blinked twice, "Aw Ichigo you're so nice!" She gushed wrapping Ichigo in a bear hug, causing Ichigo's face to turn bright red. "Where did you come from?"

"Home," he answered.

"All the way from Tsukabishi Street? It's late I'm sure your family's eating dinner right now!" She exclaimed.

"Aa I told the old man that I was gonna check up on you and that I was skipping dinner."

"Well are you hungry, I just got back I could make us some dinner." Said Yuki stepping aside and letting Ichigo into her apartment.

"No offense Yuki-chan but I was your chemistry partner I'm not exactly sure if I trust you in the kitchen...cooking is kind of like chemistry."

Yukina scowled, "Urusai Ichigo-baka, just come in."

She grumbled something unintelligible as Ichigo sat down on her couch, "Really Yuki-chan, it's okay, I'm not hungry."

She turned to look at him with eyebrow raised, as if on que his stomach rumbled loudly. Ichigo blushed, "what were you saying about not being hungry Ichigo-baka?"

"Oi stop calling me a baka, you baka!" He shouted still blushing.

"Who're you calling baka, baka?" She snapped back.

"You, baka," He exclaimed leaving the couch and striding over to her, picking a fight.

"ahou, get out of my face!" she screamed blushing trying to push him away madly.

Ichigo grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him and held them in front of her face. She stopped and blinked at Ichigo, "ahhh Sukebei, Sukebei, Sukebei watch where you're touching a lady!" She screamed throwing kitchen utensils at him. Ichigo desperately dodged forks and knives being thrown at him when suddenly a giant cleaver came whirling towards his small frame.

"Ahhhh are you crazy woman?" he shrieked successfully dodging the cleaver as it wedged itself into the wall behind him.

"Yes," Yukina answered simply as thought Ichigo was dumb, the boy in question had his hands on his knees panting for dear life.

"Nee Ichigo-kun what do you want to eat?" She asked opening her fridge.

"How can you act so normal after attacking me like that?" Ichigo shouted before walking into the kitchen, "Besides why don't we just order in, I still don't trust your cooking abilities."

Yuki's right eye twitched obviously annoyed, she reached into the drawer next to the fridge and pulled out another cleaver, "What was that, Ichigo-kun, sorry I didn't hear you?" She held the cleaver up, her bangs shadowing her eyes all Ichigo could see was an evil glint sparkling.

He swallowed and answered quickly, "Onigiri."

"That's what I thought you said," A few minutes had past and the two were sitting in the kitchen like nothing had even happened molding rice balls.

"So what was wrong with you today?" Ichigo tried again, he wondered if Yuki had seen the Arrancar or the shinigami.

She placed the finished Onigiri down on a plate and sighed, "Nothing it was just uh…personal stuff." Ichigo frowned it was obvious she was lying but what was she lying for? He watched her closely looking for some clue as to what she could be hiding. Her hands were covered in little bits of rice as she firmly molded the Onigiri like an expert, her dark hair rested on her back and a few pieces framed the side of her face. He couldn't see her eyes because she was looking down but dark thick eyelashes almost rested on her cheek, his eyes wandered down to her lips which were a soft rosy pink with a slight pout to them. He didn't know what it was about her but she had caught his attention at the beginning of high school and ever since then he found himself sneaking glances at her during class.

"What are you staring at?" Yuki's voice broke him from his trance and he almost jumped.

"N—" his answer was cut short by a loud crash of thunder and the lights going off.

"Aw damn it, I hate thunder storms!" Yukina complained her voice slightly softer. They stood from the table walked to the window, Ichigo pushed the curtain aside and they peered out at the street. The rain was falling heavy on Karakura Town in thick sheets, every now and then lighting would light up the scenery followed by a loud crash of thunder in which Ichigo felt Yukina tense at his side.

"Ugh I can't go home in this," Ichigo complained about to push the curtain back but something caught his eye, Yukina remained silent and gazed over into the same direction. A hollow, it was a small one, but it was still a hollow Yuki tore her eyes away from it as to not look suspicious and pulled the curtain out of Ichigo's hand removing the hollow from sight.

"You can stay here for the night if you want, my couch is always open," She answered as if she hadn't seen the hollow but Ichigo was sure she did.

"I—um—where's your bathroom?" he asked quickly.

"Down the hall to the left," He nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom swallowing a soul candy and jumped out the window to deal with the hollow. Kon, now in Ichigo's body pretended to wash his hands in the dark bathroom and came back out. Yuki could tell it wasn't Ichigo his mannerisms were completely different.

"So you're Ichigo's mod soul, Kon?" she asked completely unphased.

But once Kon saw her he stopped, "You! You're that pretty girl who keeps visiting Ichigo's dad!" he exclaimed pointing her at comically.

"Hai, you better get back in the bathroom, It's going to be really difficult for Ichigo-kun to come back in without me seeing him."

"But you know, so why don't you tell him?" Kon asked.

"I have my reasons, please don't say anything Kon-san," She pouted.

Kon got an idea, "I won't if you kiss me."

Yukina blushed, even though it wasn't Ichigo it was still his body, what if he saw them. If she didn't do it he tell Ichigo so she had to, she sighed and pulled Kon close with her hands on the side of his face and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips but Ichigo had already returned and was glaring at Kon angrily, What the hell was he doing? He blushed at the fact that it was his body she was kissing, how was he going to explain this to Yuki, but Kon ran back to the bathroom and Ichigo ducked back in out of sight.

"Oh your back," Kon said nonchalantly, he couldn't believe that one of his advances had finally worked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ichigo hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kon asked feigning confusion before Ichigo merged with him and the soul candy popped out of his mouth.

"Ichigo-kun, hurry up I set up a place for us to eat." Ichigo sighed and walked out into the dark house, he turned the corner and saw that Yuki had put a candle on the coffee table and had two places set with Onigiri. Ichigo took the seat that was open leaning against the couch. He blushed hard at the idea of Yuki kissing him and could see a light blush on her face as well but aside from that she had given him no inkling that they had just shared an intimate moment, could he have been imagining things? No he was positive he saw them. "I wonder when the powers gonna come back on," said Yuki absentmindedly.

Ichigo shrugged, if she was going to act like she hadn't kissed Kon two could play that game, "so what do you wanna do tonight?"

Yuki took a bite out of her Onigiri, "we could watch a mo—oh wait never mind…" she pouted remembering the power was out. They were silent for a few minutes, a slightly uncomfortable silence. An idea popped into her head a devious idea but she ran with it "Um if you don't mind me asking, where have you been lately, you're never in school…"

Ichigo swallowed hard, she had gone for the throat with her question and he hadn't thought up a good lie yet, "oh y'know just skipping hanging out with friends."

"Oh, whatever happened to that Shinji kid? He was in school for like two weeks and then never came back…" she drifted off in thought. Ichigo cursed mentally, she had to know to ask about where he'd been going and then to ask about Shinji it was so obvious.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" He scowled trying to back her into a corner.

Yuki looked up, "huh? Oh I don't know I thought he was kind of cute," she lied, Ichigo frowned even more she pulled the classic 'I had feelings for him card' but of course Ichigo didn't know he was terrible with girls.

"Whats so good about him, I think he looked girly." He mumbled suddenly defensive.

Yukina almost snorted, "I don't know…there's just something about him." She said dreamily and then took the last bite of her Onigiri. She could almost throw up at the idea of her and Shinji they were too close he was like her brother. If Ichigo told him she'd be in deep trouble.

"So where's your cat?" Ichigo asked desperate to change the subject.

"My what? Oh, oh right my cat, he's probably out in town he likes to wander around." She almost screwed herself over.

"…Righhht…" he paused, "y'know I never thought I'd ever be at your house let only spending the night." He said matter-of-factly.

"Me neither, to be honest I didn't think you knew my name," she giggled nervously.

Didn't know her name? How could she think that he didn't know the prettiest girl in his class's name? "Tch of course I knew your name."

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that we never talked. You're always talking to Chad, and Orihime, and Rukia…"

"They're my friends it doesn't mean that I only pay attention to them."

Yuki blushed, "Y-you pay attention to me?"

Ichigo's face turned beat red, "I-i-i-I didn't mean it like that!" Yuki tried to hold her breath but she couldn't and she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I couldn't help it," she continued to giggle causing Ichigo to scowl even more. "You better be careful Ichigo-kun, your face my stay like that." Ichigo looked at her in surprise that she had been so bold but she still hadn't stopped laughing.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Why does everyone think I don't know them." He mumbled.

Yukina stopped laughing at looked at the boy in front of her, "Ano it's not that we don't think you know us it's just that you seem more interested in picking fights than talking to us I suppose…"

"I just don't understand people," he muttered under his breath but Yukina heard him.

"It's late Ichigo I think I'm going to go to bed, let me get you some stuff to sleep with," She stood and walked into what he presumed was her bed room, while she was gone he picked up the dishes and put them in the dish washer for when the power came back on.

"I hope you don't mind…but, um, everything is pink…" Ichigo thought she looked adorable hugging two pink pillows and I giant pink comforter tightly with a light blush on her face.

"I—uh—it's okay just don't tell anybody about it," he laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Aw you got the dishes? Thanks Ichigo-kun!" She dropped the blankets and ran over hugging him tightly Ichigo blushed again.

"Goodnight Ichigo-san," She whispered before she shut her door.

"Night Yuki-chan," Ichigo replied.


	7. Blown Cover

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own bleach, got it! :P

Sun beams glared through Yukina's window and she groaned, stirring in her sleep. '_What time is it?'_ She thought groggily.

'_Time for you to get your lazy ass up, baka,' _Yuki frowned in her sleep. Kurai-Tenshi always decided he wanted to talk to her at the most inopportune moments. '_Inopportune huh? Let's see what happens the next time you're in a fight and you need me.'_

'_Yare, yare I'm sorry okay?'_

'_Hn' _she didn't need any other inclination that he had forgiven her.

'_So Kurai-kun is there anything you wanted to talk about?'_ It was surprisingly easy for her to talk to her zanpakuto while she was half asleep. _'Nee Kurai-kun is this a dream?'_

'_NO THIS IS A NOT A DREAM AHOU!' _ He screamed startling her and making her shoot up into a sitting position.

'_Did you have to yell? That was mean Kurai-kun,'_ She could almost feel the teenage boy roll his eyes at her. There was something wrong she could feel it Kurai-Tenshi was tense. _'What's wrong?'_

'_That Ichigo kid,'_

She furrowed her eyebrows, _'what about him?'_

'_He's not human,'_

'_Aa he's a shinigami,'_

'_No he's not. He's not human, he's not a hollow, and he's not a shinigami. He's not supposed to exist.'_

'_Now that's just rude, saying that someone shouldn't exist. So what if he doesn't fit in, do you remember what it was like for us in the Academy?'_

Yuki thought back to when she first entered the academy, she was easily agitated because of her zanpakuto and often picked fights. In the future when she was being placed into divisions she just narrowly missed being placed in squad 11. Her peers would shy away from her aside from Yuroichi, Kisuke, Aritsu because they knew her well. Her zanpakuto's powers were pure evil, not just slightly dark like Shuuhei Hisagi's. Kurai-Tenshi emanated almost every dark emotion possible, it scared the students.

'_This is different,' _Kurai-Tenshi argued.

'_I don't wanna hear it Kurai-kun, I'm disappointed in you,' _Yuki frowned.

'_You like him don't you?'_ his all knowing teenage voice sneered in her head.

'_Tch, what are you talking about?'_

'_Oh nothing, I think he's awake you might want to go check on your guest,'_ he replied in a sing song voice.

Yuki groaned and swung her legs over her bed attempting to stand but she was unknowingly tangled in her blanket and plummeted to the ground making a loud crashing noise. And just like that Ichigo threw her bedroom door open.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed helping her up blushing. She had intended on changing out of her boy shorts and tank top before she left the room to check on Ichigo but there he was offering his hand face as red as a tomato. Once it all finally registered to Yuki she screamed yanking her blanket over her body.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, Ichigo immediately turned on his heal and ran out the door running into the frame by accident on his way out.

Yuki exited her room fully dressed to see Ichigo lying on the couch with his arms behind his head his legs crossed ", what do you want for breakfast Sukebei?" she asked nonchalantly.

Ichigo's left eye twitched, "Who're you calling Sukebei!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "What do you want to eat?" she hissed.

Ichigo sighed and sat up, "I can't stay for breakfast I gotta leave in a few minutes I told my friend that I'd hang out with them today." Within the next hour Ichigo left, and Yuki was once again sitting in her house all alone.

"You know your very special Kurai-kun," she whispered offhand as she examined the gleaming sword.

'_What do you mean?' _the teen's voice sounded.

"You know what I mean, the fact that you're the only zanpakuto in existence that had three unlock stages." She muttered stroking the hilt affectionately.

"I don't even know why I have you. I'm not some kind of special shinigami. I'm not exceedingly powerful, although I have defeated Kyoraku-kun in battle." She paused in remembrance.

"_Irooni white," Kyoraku-Taicho announced not even bothering to explain the game to Yukina as they sparred._

_Yuki smirked all those hours spent playing with Yachiru had paid off, "peach." She answered quickly before disappearing, the next thing that Kyoraku felt the cold steel blade of Kurai-Tenshi pressed against his throat._

"_Yare, yare you win Yuki-chan. That was a hard target to lock onto," he laughed._

"_Aa but we already established that I'm faster than you, just not stronger. You lost at you own game Kyoraku-Taicho." She laughed. _

"Those were the good days," Yuki sighed.

'_Feeling nostalgic aren't we?' her sword asked coyly._

"Urusai," she scowled standing up. Yuki walked to the window and froze feeling the reiatsu of the Arrancar once again, but there was addition to one terrifyingly familiar reiatsu. "_Aritsu!"_ in a flash she grabbed her zanpakuto and burst out the door leaving it swinging violently on its hinges.

Ichigo's mask cracked and the Arrancar Grimmjow's counter attack left him devastated, Rukia had distracted the Espada for a minute but just as Ichigo tried to stand two people appeared in front of him and he fell back down. Ichigo forced his head up a little further so that he wasn't staring at just their feet and gasped. Shinji Hirako was standing in front of him which wasn't so much of a surprise as the other was, there Nerru Yukina stood in a defensive fighting stance, the girl Ichigo had seen less than three hours prior. But what shocked him even more was the captain's hayori on her back.

"Where is Aritsu!" Yuki demanded, she couldn't be bothered with the fact that she had just blown her cover. The reiatsu she felt back at her apartment was definitely Aritsu's even though it had two hundred years since she last saw her sister the feeling of your twins reiatsu is not something you forget.

"Who are you?" The Arrancar asked he had teal eyes and light blue hair, his bone fragment was on his jaw.

"My sister, Nerru Aritsu, Where is she?" Yuki asked deadly calm.

"I do believe I hear someone summoning me!" a sing song voice called Yukina snapped her head to the left, there was definitely tension. Shinji hadn't moved and Ichigo was propped up on his zanpakuto taking in the scene and trying to register everything. The Arrancar looked curiously between the two identical beings.

"You…you're not my sister, you can't be…"Yuki took a step forward cautiously. Sure the woman who stood in front of her looked like her Aritsu but that bone fragment on her head told her otherwise.

"Oh Yuki-chan it's been so long, how's the Seireitei?" The imposter inquired still using that sing song voice.

"I abandoned it to look for Aritsu,"

The imposter raised her eyebrow, "why are you saying my name, like you're not talking to me?" she questioned.

Yukina took another step forward, "You-you can't be Aritsu, she was a Vizard she survived the transformation…"

The Arrancar's chuckle evolved into a full out cackle until she suddenly became deadly serious, "wrong, _littler sister_." Even though Yuki was two minutes younger Aritsu had always pointed that out when they fought, "I survived the **first** time the hollow inside me tried to take over, but I used it again after I fled the Seireitei and I lost the battle. The hollow took over and I had to work from the bottom just to regain my body and get back to where I am right now. Do you have any idea how many hollows I had to eat to get this body?" The Arrancar asked motioning to her body vainly.

"You can't be Aritsu she wasn't vain, she was sweet and innocent. She would never have talked like this!" Yuki argued in determination.

"Naïve little sister something's never change, you always wanted to believe that people are who they are on the outside and that they never change. I finally took your advice and grew a back bone but in order to do that I had to submit to Aizen-sama's will. How many times do I have to tell you a soul is more than just skin deep?" That sealed the deal Aritsu always scolded Yukina when she got into fights because the person was a "jerk". She constantly reminded her twin that to truly know a soul you need to look further than just skin deep.

"It _is_ you…" Yuki whispered her sword dropping to her side.

"You should know, Yuki-chan, never drop your guard when the enemy is present…" Suddenly Aritsu disappeared.

"Yuki!" Shinji called but she was already on it, she felt the air move to her right and parried the blow with her zanpakuto.

"I got this Shinji, take care of the other one," and just like that the fight was back in action.

Aritsu laughed, "You were always stronger than me I shouldn't expect anything less from my twin,"

Yuki blocked Aritsu's blow once more and pushed her away, "Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking me?" She was begging for answers.

Aritsu stood tall above Yuki floating in the air and examined her sword, "Because you're alive…" She swung her sword down to point at her twin, "and I'm not."

Yuki's eyes widened the pure shock of the truthfulness of her sister's statement. She had let her guard down for the second time that day and paid the price for it this time. The cool metal of Awai-Tenshi sliced through her shoulder. "Ah!" she cried jerking back quickly.

"Tsk, tsk little sister letting your guard down like that—"

Yukina's bangs covered her eyes, "I would have gladly taken your place and been killed in your stead—"

"But you didn't, I died," Aritsu interjected angrily.

"I didn't know you were on that mission, it wasn't my fault," Yuki barely blocked Aritsu's next attack she had to twitch arms because her right arm lay uselessly at her side.

"You were supposed to take that mission, but you couldn't because you were too busy getting promoted to Mittsu-bantai (squad three) Fuku-Taicho!" Aritsu pushed down on her sword, "You always left me behind to pursue your own interests, it should have been you lying in the middle of that forest after Tosen attacked. Your zanpakuto's powers are perfect for it, the dark angel, you should be the one with this bone fragment, you should be the Arrancar not me."

"I can't go back in time and fix things Ari-nii," Yuki pleaded, pushing a little harder against Aritsu's even present zanpakuto.

"Somehow I knew that was exactly what you were going to say," Aritsu pushed hard on Yuki's sword sending her flying a few feet.

"Awai-Tenshi The strength of god, awaken Gabriel," a bright light emitted from Aritsu's zanpakuto it was blinding when the light began to dissipated Aritsu stood glorified in white and gold armor with a knight like sword.

Yukina paused gripping her sword tightly she put her head down, "souka….I see which side you've chosen to fight for Big sister."

Aritsu's eyes narrowed, "I never had a choice little sister, the Seireitei cast me out remember?" She paused looking suddenly uninterested, "I suppose you're going to tell me what your resolve is then?" She asked as examined her nails.

Yukina looked up at her twin with determination in her eyes, "I'll make you see the error of your ways even if I have to kill you, Aritsu. You are no longer my sister…oh and mom lied—" Aritsu looked up from her nails with curiosity to be surprised by Yukina's strong blow, she struggled to keep Kurai-Tenshi from slamming down on her even in her Shikai. "We only told you that you were older because you were such a cry baby." She continued through gritted teeth.

Aritsu glared and flash stepped away from her twin but Yukina was in front of her as soon as she looked up, "I think you've failed to realize that I was always the stronger one out of the two of us, I can defeat you without even going into Shikai." She taunted earning an aggravated growl from Aritsu who carelessly charged at the former 3rd division captain, Yukina twirled her zanpakuto and gripped it tightly swinging the sword in left hand hard the sheer power of her reiatsu threw Aritsu back several feet.

"You're the dark twin you should be in my place!" She screamed.

Yukina looked at her twin with sadness, "You're right I should be." Aritsu looked shocked, "but I'm not get over it—" she appeared in front of her again and swung down hard, "—cry baby!"

Aritsu growled and jumped back once more, "Res—"

But a hand on her sword interrupted her, "Mission complete, we're leaving." It was another Arrancar he stopped Aritsu from using whatever move she was about to and stopped Grimmjow from attacking Shinji. A tear between the worlds opened up and the three disappeared.

Once their reiatsu was gone Ichigo collapsed, "Ichigo!" Shinji called trying to wake him up.

Within second Yukina was at his side, "How is he?" she asked with concern.

"He's fine just unconscious, this little guys a kicker," he paused and took in Yuki's shinigami form warily, "You know you've got some s'plaining to do to this one." He nodded towards Ichigo's unconscious body.

Yukina sighed, "I know maybe I should come with you while you heal him?"

"Aa, that'll work c'mon." Shinji threw Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Oh you're so strong Shinji-kun!" Yuki gushed sarcastically.

"Shut it baka." They laughed as they disappeared. Even as she laughed Yuki was devastated she'd now have to fight her twin, could she even survive without her?

A/N: I figured that not everyone may know some of the terms I use in my stories and so I thought it'd be a great idea to have a little Japanese 101.

Alright class SHUDDUP it's time for a: Japanese Lesson!

Kurai-Tenshi: Dark Angel

Awai-Tenshi: Light Angel

Sakebi: Scream

Akuma no Houyou: Devil's Embrace

Ahou: Fool/Idiot

Baka: Idiot

Shinigami: soul reaper

Seireitei: Soul Society

Sukebei: Perv or pervert

Urusai: loud or fussy but in the tense I use it, it mean shut up.

Nani: what

Fuku-Taicho: Vice Captain

Taicho: Captain

Any questions/comments/concerns just message me and feel free to review 3


	8. Little Web of Secrets: Unraveled

Ichigo could hear voices, very loud agitated voices, it sounded like they were arguing. He tried to open his eyes but he was more concentrated on the pain in his body, it felt like he got hit by a truck. The voices continued they began to irk Ichigo, couldn't they tell he was in pain maybe they should be more concerned with the kid who couldn't open his eyes.

"Shinji-san tell her to stop hitting on me!" a familiar voice cried.

"I ain't yer daddy stop crying to me, handle her yourself," that voice was obviously Hirako Shinji's.

"But she's so creepy Shinji-nii-san, help me!" the other voice whined Shinji caved the minute she called him 'shinji-nii'.

"I can't help it Shinji-san, she's just got such nice legs they go on for miles," Lisa drawled.

"Oi Lisa cut it out, Yuki-chan doesn't want any of your lesbian love, or bi-curious love, or bisexual whatever you call it! Yuki-chan doesn't want any leave her alone." Shinji scolded…Yuki…that name sounded familiar….hmmm Yuki…. Wait Yuki! Everything came flooding back to Ichigo and he sat up with a start, "Yuki?" instantly he regretted it because of the shooting pain in his abdomen.

Suddenly there was a presence next to him but Ichigo didn't see them because his eyes were shut tight from the pain, "Lay down baka are you trying to kill yourself?" It was Yuki's voice, he had so many questions he was so confused. She was a shinigami? And the Vizards knew about her? So that _was_ Yuroichi at her house, why do Yuroichi and Urahara know her? What else were they all keeping from him? His head was spinning he had yet to lay back down but then he felt a set of fingers lightly press against his bandaged chest encouraging him to lay down, he complied looking up to see Yuki's face.

"Are you alright baka?" She whispered worried he'd hurt himself again.

Ichigo exhaled trying to numb the pain, immediately he launched into his questions ",why didn't yo—"

"And the questions begin, c'mon guys let's give 'em some privacy," said Shinji ushering everyone out of the room.

"I guess I've got some s'plainin' to do huh?" Yuki said quoted Shinji from earlier.

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice was cold and steady he was gauging her response.

Yuki sighed sadly and hugged her knees, "Okay here it goes...it all started in the Academy…well technically it started when I was born, stopped then restarted when I met Kisuke, Yuroichi, and Tessai, then stopped again and restarted when I went to academy—"

"Get to the point," Ichigo snapped his trade mark scowl gracing his thin lips.

She sighed again, "Alright let me approach this a different way…Hi my name Nerru Yukina I was once part of the Covert Ops second division with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yuroichi, I then was promoted to third seat of the fifth division under the direction of Shinji Hirako, I was promoted again to Fuku-Taicho of the third division under the direction of Otoribashi Rojuro, and then promoted finally to Taicho of the third division following the Hollowfication or Otoribashi-Taicho." She took a breath, "I have a twin sister name Nerru Aritsu who went missing two hundred years ago, I didn't know why until one hundred and fifty years later when I learned as Captain that Aritsu had under gone the hollowfication process the culprit was unknown at the time but was later learn to be—a few months ago—Aizen. Once I learned that information I abandoned my position and my squad in search of my sister fifty year ago, who hadn't been heard from since the day she was exiled. I defected the Seireitei and now have a bounty on my head which is why I had to remain hidden from all shinigami and substitute shinigami aside from the people who already knew I was here. A few hours ago I sensed my sister's reiatsu, and ran to the scene to find you near death. I arrived at the same time Shinji did and discovered that my sister has joined forces with Aizen because of a grudge and the greedy notion that I should be the one dead and not her. It's nice to finally meet you Kurosaki Ichigo, I've heard so much about you." She gasped for air once more, "Does that explain things?"

Ichigo glared and sat up again but this time carefully, "I still don't understand—"

"What's there not to understand I told you everything except for my zodiac sign which is Scorpio by the way," she exclaimed in exasperation throwing her hands in the air.

"—why you didn't tell me," he finished softly.

Yuki looked up her yellow eyes meeting his hurt tawny orbs, "I—I couldn't tell anyone Kurosaki-kun, not you, not Orihime, Ishida, Chad, or Rukia. I couldn't tell anyone and I had to sit around and do nothing while you ran off slaying hollows, I had to pretend I was a normal teenager. Don't you understand Ichigo I wanted to tell you but it was safer for you not to know."

"How was it safer for me not to know?" he snapped.

"You're already walking on thin ice because you broke into Seireitei and caused all hell to break loose, picked a fight with every shinigami you crossed, disobeyed Central 46, and saved Rukia from execution. If they found out you knew about me then you would be executed right beside me," she reasoned.

"You didn't trust me to keep it a secret?" he scowled.

Yukina rolled her eyes and stood up preparing to leave, "Okay Ichigo now you're just being a dick and trying to start a fight."

"I don't like being lied to,"

"Lied to? Ichigo you never told me you were a shinigami either!"

"I couldn't tell you I don't just go around telling random people that I reap souls for fun!"

"No but you knew something was up, don't even try to lie to me. Shinji told me about your suspicions you knew I could see you in your soul form when you tried to pull a fast one on me and changed your clothes and came to school to confront me. You knew something wasn't adding up and yet you never said anything!"

"I was respecting your privacy!" Ichigo stood up nose to nose with Yukina glaring at her.

"You can respect my privacy but you can't respect the fact that I didn't want you to die for me? You've already got enough going on for you, was my being a shinigami that important?" She snapped back.

"I could have helped you find you sister!" He growled.

"Fine if you want to help so badly then you can help me kill her!" Yuki choked on her words she couldn't help the tears that fell after that, one after the other they came until she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Ichigo's eyes widened he wasn't good with crying women, or women in general. He gingerly eased himself onto the ground and tried to put an awkward arm around the devastatingly beautiful girl but she pushed him away violently. "I don't need you pity," she snapped.

"I didn't ask you if you needed it, I'm giving it to you whether you like it or not!" Ichigo snarled, grabbing Yuki's body forcefully and pulling her tightly to his chest. She didn't protest this time and sobbed into the bandages wrapping his body.

"Is everything alrigh' I thought I heard screami—oohh I uh—I'll just leave you guys um to it then…"Hiyori busted through the doors turned bright red and just as quickly backed out of the door leaving the two alone again.

Yuki sniffed, "I'm sorry I'm being stupid, it's been 200 years since I saw her. She's made it clear who cares about now, and I didn't make the cut."

Ichigo's frown deepened even more, "You're not being stupid, your sister wasn't the one talking to you it was the hollow, she's still somewhere deep inside but we're gonna have to beat it out of her."

Yuki scoffed, "We?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we," Ichigo's words held so much authority in it she couldn't believe this kid who'd been a shinigami for a few months versus herself who'd been a shinigami for a few centuries was feeling subjected to his word she didn't have time to dwell on the thought because he hugged her tight again.

"You don't have to help me you know," she said, her voice muffled in his chest.

"I know I don't _have_ to but I want to, my dad once said that my name means to protect. I gotta protect you or you'll get your ass kicked and probably wind up dead," he said softly.

Yuki snorted again, "Are you talking about me or you that's going to get their ass kicked, because from what I recall a few hours ago you were the one who got their ass handed to them and Shinji and I were the ones who came to your rescue."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "don't remind me, that doesn't happen often."

Yuki laughed quietly, "From what I hear from Yuroichi-san and Urahara-san it happens a lot."

Ichigo scowled, "Urusai and enjoy the hug." Yuki smiled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's warm body.

"Ichigo-kun," she mumbled on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I have a few more secrets…but it's not my place to tell you them…" she whispered afraid of his reaction.

Ichigo tensed for a minute but then relaxed, "It's cool, at least you told me everyone's got secrets." He whispered resting his head on hers and inhaling the scent of her hair. '_Everyone's got secrets like my feelings for you…'_ he thought bitterly.

A/N: I know Lisa isn't a lesbian and as far as I know she isn't bicurious or bisexual as well but I thought it would make a funny twist, don't hate me for it please 3


	9. Shinigami Unite: Tenkai Kecchu

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach, bleach owns me.**

Hours had past and Ichigo went home, Yuki sat in the kitchen with the rest of her Vizard friends.

"So, how did it go?" Kensai asked from his position of leaning against the wall, the kitchen was small. Why all seven former shinigami chose to hold their conversation in it no one knew.

Yuki took a bite of her sandwich that Rojuro had made for her, "Good I guess he's got a good heart."

"Ichigo?" Shinji questioned, Yuki nodded, "yeah, he does. He's always trying to protect everyone."

Yuki chuckled, "yeah, that's what I gathered."

A thoughtful silence fell over the group when suddenly Hachi spoke, "So why were the Arrancar here?"

Yuki took another bite out of her sandwich and began to talk while chewing, "I dunno, the little guy said that their mission was complete though, I wonder what he meant by that…"

"Classy," Shinji commented on her manners and Yuki stuck her tongue out covered in half chewed sandwich.

"So what are you going to do now, Yuki-chan?" Love asked from the doorway.

"Go back home I guess,"

"I mean about your sister," he clarified.

"Oh…" Yuki looked down at her sandwich, "I don't know, I mean I can't really go tearing through Hueco Mundo with a hit list in search my sister again, can I?"

Rojuro sighed, "So you're going to kill her?"

Yuki winced, "What other choice do I have? She not Aritsu anymore, she's not my sister."

"She still there somewhere," Shinji reasoned.

"That's what Ichigo said, he said we'd have to beat her into submission," She laughed ruefully thinking back to her breakdown.

"We?" Shinji questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"That's what I said," Yuki laughed.

"I think the kid's got a crush on you," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You're being stupid, I'm gonna head out guys, thanks for the sandwich Otoribashi-Taicho," Yuki hopped off the counter and headed towards the door.

"Yuki-chan you can call me Rojuro-san now," Rojuro called after.

Yuki laughed and shook her head, "nah it's too weird ja Oto-Taicho."

The next day Yuki hadn't done anything in particular mainly reflecting on what happened the day before.

'_200 hundred years in the making, Kurai-tenshi, I finally have my answers.'_

'_Not the answers you were hoping for were they?' _

'_Maybe I should train…'_ Yuki thought finally.

'_You're already stronger than her you know,'_

"I have no idea how strong she is as an Arrancar, Kurai-san." Yuki stood from her position on the floor and dusted her shinigami dress off.

'_There nothing you need to practice, Yukina, you're decent at Kido, you're a master at swordsmanship, and you've already brushed up on every technique'_

'_It's not good enough!'_

Yuki tried to swallow the knot in her throat. None of it was good enough to save her sister's soul. She strode over to her kitchen table and picked up her cell phone 3 messages. They were all from Urahara whose name in her phone was conveniently: Sukebei.

_The Arrancar kidnapped Orihime._

_Ichigo wants to go after her, I'm setting up a Garganta to get them to Hueco Mundo._

_They're gone, Yuki where are you why haven't you answered me?_

Yuki's eyes widened, that idiot, Ichigo could handle one Arrancar let alone a whole world full of them. She ran out the door and headed towards Urahara's Shoten. She threw the rice paper door open forcefully and hurried into the house, she passed Ururu and Jinta but didn't acknowledge them.

Following Urahara's reiatsu she climbed down the ladder and flash stepped to Urahara's side as he was talking to two shinigami whose names she had learned were Rukia and Renji.

"Kisuke-san, you let him in are you insane? Is Orihime alright?" Yuki panted her questions flying out at top speed.

"Yuki-chan?" Rukia exclaimed.

Yuki blinked, "yeah, yeah I'm a shinigami, shocking. Urahara, answer me!" She demanded grabbing the shop keep by his collar.

"Yuki-chan calm down, as far as we know Orihime-chan is fine. It seems she left on her own whim. She healed Ichigo's wounds before she left. Sou-taicho, though, denied permission for any Shinigami to enter Hueco Mundo to bring her back—"

"—But Ichigo left!"

"Yuki-chan let me finish!" Urahara snapped uncharacteristically agitated. "Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida-kun left about an hour ago. They'll be fine Yuki-chan you don't know him like I do, Ichigo is strong. That boy's got the heart of a lion." He finished softly.

Yukina sighed sadly but then turned to Rukia and Renji, "But what about you two if you go you'll be going against the Seireitei."

Renji took a step forward, "I don't care Ichigo needs our help and that's exactly what we're gonna do, help."

His eyes sparkled with determination. Yukina couldn't help but snort, "I think I like this kid he's got guts."

"That's Renji for you," Urahara's smile was laced with exhaustion.

"I want to go with them," said Yuki suddenly.

"Iie, you can't I'll elaborate once I send them through I don't want them to lose the others. Would you care to do the honors?" He asked. Yuki narrowed her eyes at the man suspiciously but nodded slowly. Unsheathing her sword she opened the portal with one clean swipe, the two entered and the portal closed behind them.

"You better have a good reason for not letting me go," She threatened him with Kurai-Tenshi slightly touching his throat.

"I do," he moved the sword away with his pointer and middle finger, "I need help, Sou-Taicho has requested that I provide a safe battle field and I've decided to create a fake Karakura Town but in order to do that I need a few people to help me with the Kido, Yoruichi and Isshin are helping along with a few captains—don't worry Yuki, you've got diplomatic immunity right now."

Yuki chewed her lip in thought, "fine I'll help but the minute we're done I'm outta here Urahara."

Within the next half an hour shinigami came pouring in the Shoten, Yuki was standing in the corner leaning against the wall trying to melt into it, in the doorway stood, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Genryusai, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and four others.

"Ohayo," Urahara greeted the Shinigami group loudly. "Thank you all for volunteering to help it will make things go smoother than anticipated. Now for some introductions, or rather reintroductions," Yuki pushed herself further against the wall. It wasn't just the fact Central Command exiled her sister. She was slightly ashamed that she had abandoned her friends and her responsibilities. Although she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, she missed her position as 3rd division captain. "The always magnificent Shihoin Yoruchi right over here, Tsukabishi Tessai to my left, and that little beauty over there in the corner trying to melt into the wall is Nerru Yukina."

Whispers, dirty, speculating whispers began to circulate but stopped the minute Yukina stepped forward into the light, "Yo! Nice seeing you guys." She could feel their vicious glares on her face but she was looking right through them, she knew she had abandoned them, she knew she was trash.

What she didn't expect was the tight embrace someone pulled her into never mind the group hug that enveloped her only moments after, " Yuki-chan we thought you were dead!" Kyoraku exclaimed.

"I'm so relieved that you're okay," Ukitake's kind voice sounded from the person who was hugging her right.

The two let go and Yuki stepped back, "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that," she grinned. Engulfed once again by third person this one was Kira Izuru when she realized it she almost squealed and she hugged him back tightly. Izuru had been her Fuku-Taicho during her time in the Seireitei, "Izuru-san, I'm so glad you're doing well." He unlatched himself from his former taicho's body and grinned from ear to ear. The next person she looked up to see was the one she'd been dreading the most, Sou-Taicho, he regarded her warily and sent a curt nod her way.

"It's nice to see you're doing well," he grunted, but that was all she needed, he wasn't angry at her. Before she could control her body she flung herself at the old man.

"Oh Yama-jii I missed you so much!" She exclaimed happily. The old man patted her awkwardly on the back but for a man who was abnormally detached with his emotions for others he was making an obvious effort to express that he was glad to see her.

She stepped back and caught sight of Byakuya, "Byakuya-kun, I'm sorry I can't help it." She explained because rocketing herself on to Byakuya in a tight hug, the subject of the hug seemed rigid in the hug and didn't know what to do with his arms so he left them at his sides.

"It's nice to see you Yukina-san." She continued on hugging Soi Fon and Unohana.

"Ah now that the reintroductions are complete, Yuki-chan I would like to introduce you to Hitsugaya Toshirou Captain of the 10th Division and his Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku—" Yuki shook their hands slightly shocked that Hitsugaya was so young and a captain, "—and Yamada Hanataro 7th seat of the 4th division."

Yuki shook his hand as well, "forgive me if this is rude, but everyone else here is either a captain of a lieutenant. Why is a 7th seat here?"

Unohana spoke up for the poor shy boy, "Although Hanataro-san is the 7th seat he excels in some odd places such as tactical plans and certain Kido spells, this of which conveniently fall under his jurisdiction." The healer explained before smiling reassuringly at the small boy.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Hanataro-kun," said Yukina bowing slightly to show respect.

"Yosh (alright), now that we've finished the introductions we need to move along down stairs to discuss because quite frankly my drawing room just isn't big enough for all of us." Urahara sighed snapping his paper fan closed and leading the brigade down the flimsy ladder.

"The Kido spell is something I've had to invent myself and to be honest it takes way more than one person to perform it successfully, which is why I've called all of you here," Urahara explained. Behind the blonde shop keep was a wheel in chalkboard which stood out against the rocky terrain. "Yosh, the first team will be positioned in the North East quadrant, next North West, and so on and so on. There will three people to a team," he continued.

"Who's in whose team?" Matsumoto asked eagerly.

"That's a good question, I've organized the teams based on elemental Kido strengths. Team one fire: Sou-Taicho, Yoruichi, Tessai. Team Two Air: Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana. Team Three Earth: Soi Fon, Hanataro, and Matsumoto. Finally the Fourth Team: Yukina, Hitsugaya, and Kira."


	10. Leaving Fake Karakura

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach, bleach owns me.

Urahara had instructed each group thoroughly and sent them on their way to their specific quadrant, he held back Kira saying that he had a second job for the Vice Captain and that he would meet Hitsugaya and Yukina at the South West post shortly. Yuki and the young Captain began the walk to the South West Quadrant which was located right outside one of Yuki's favorite sweet shops.

"So you know Kurosaki?" Yuki asked attempting to make conversation.

"Aa, I'm assuming you do as well?" he asked, hands stuffed into his pocket.

"Mhm he's a nice kid," she stated fondly, Hitsugaya gave her a strange look.

"A nice kid?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Is that all he is to you?"

Yukina snapped her head towards the white haired captain, "yeah, what makes you say that short stuff?"

The captain grew a stress marked, clearly irked at her statement, "Who are you calling short stuff? I was just asking because of the way you said it!"

Yuki sighed in defeat, "sorry I shouldn't have called you that. I'm just…agitated, I guess, I want to go to Hueco Mundo to make sure Ichigo doesn't get his ass beat and I need to deal with my sister, but Urahara's having me do this stuff."

Hitsugaya's glare softened a bit, "It's alright I guess, Yukina right?"

Yuki nodded, "Hey do you like sweets?"

Hitsugaya sweat dropped, "you know just because I'm young doesn't mean I like—"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that we're passing my favorite sweet shop and since Urahara-san put everyone to sleep we might as well take advantage of it."

Hitsugaya blinked, "I—uh isn't that stealing?"

Yuki laughed and pushed him, "Live a little Shirou-kun of course it's stealing."

"I'll pass it's dishonorable," he huffed crossing his arms.

"Suit yourself—"

"And don't call me Shirou-kun, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Ha! I'll be damned if I ever call anyone a Taicho who hasn't been my Taicho, sorry Shirou-kun, nice try!" She laughed before pushing the candy store door opened, Hitsugaya reluctantly followed.

"I can't believe you're doing this, aren't you elder's supposed to be setting an example?" he asked with a frown.

"Example this," Yuki turned around quickly tugging on her right eye until Hitsugaya could see the red and stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature," he rolled his eyes.

"So is this," she said as held the first layer of her skirt and filled it with candy. "C'mon cap'm, let's get to our post."

They crossed the street to see Kira waiting for them, "Hey where have you been I've been waiting for like ten minutes."

"Oh you know, just got lost on the path of life," Yuki sighed dreamily.

"Don't let her fool you she was stealing candy," Hitsugaya interjected earning him a slap on the back of the head from Yukina. "Hey!"

"Oh don't worry Hitsugaya-Taicho, I wouldn't I was Nerru Taicho's lieutenant for fifty years. I know all her tricks," Kira chuckled.

"you don't know all my tricks Izuru-baka," the former captain argued.

"Well I know most of them," he grinned, "come on let's get into position we're supposed to be starting now."

The three shinigami stood side by side in the street waiting for their cue, Yuki happily munched on her candy and felt Hitsugaya eying it. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Yes," he answered curtly but was proven wrong by the growl in his stomach causing him to blush.

"Here," Yuki shoved a giant piece of candy into the boy's mouth so that he couldn't protest, and he chomped it happily.

"Alright there he is," Kira stated looking up to the most tallest building to see Urahara standing, clothes ruffling in the wind as he held his hat down.

"Gate one first kaen (flame)," he called out within a few moments there a blue flame shot into the sky from the North East quadrant. "Second Kaen," A red flame shot into the sky accompanying the blue, "Third Kaen!" the last flame was a dark black that Yuki knew only Tessai could create, she smiled slightly, it was almost like old times.

Urahara turned to the left is back still facing them, "Gate two first Kaze (wind)," a stationary tornado shot into the sky, "Second Kaze!" another tornado flew up, "Third Kaze!" the last tornado shot into the sky and then the three began to rotate in a small circle.

The shop keep turned to face the south east, "Gate three, first daichi (earth)," a tree burst out of the ground causing Yuki to almost loose her balance, " second daichi," this time a solid rectangle of earth shot into the air, "third daichi!" a sheet of metal rocketed into the sky.

Kisuke then turned to her group, "Gate four first Nami (wave),"

Kira made the hand seals of the rat, monkey, and dog, " Seki ichi yugi kai (gate one vapor release)," a tower of vapor soared far into the heavens.

"Gate four second Nami," Urahara's called.

Hitsugaya shoved his zanpakuto into the ground and made the hand seals of the sheep, horse and ox, "Seki ni hi kai (gate two ice, release)," a pillar of ice sprung out of the ground where his zanpakuto was.

"Gate four third Nami,"

Yuki made the signs of the rabbit, dog, and pig, "Seki san Nami Kai (Gate three wave, release)," she slammed her palm onto the road and the air began to collect in front of her face quickly forming water. The droplets began to grow rapidly until morphed into a wave and yuki directed the wave to revolve around the water vapor and ice.

"Yon Seki fuu, sou (four gates seal, activate.)" Urahara's voice boomed to the four corners of the town before he mirrored Yuki's actions and slammed his palm down on the building. The elements began to draw near him and swirl over her, a bright flash of light blinded the thirteen shinigami when it dissipated the elements were now replaced by four pillars on each corner of the town.

"It was nice seeing you in action again Nerru-Taicho, I have to be going I'm protecting this pillar," Kira said before shun po-ing to the top of the pillar as Urahara used kido to make the pillar invisible.

"Nice meeting you Toshirou, I gotta get going to Heuco Mundo now, Ja." Hitsugaya turned just in time to see Yuki slice open a riff between worlds and jump in.

'_Who is she?' _he thought watching her disappear from sigh and the rip sealing it's self back together. That power only lied with someone pure evil, and yet Yuki was good…wasn't she?


	11. The Rhythm of the Inevitable

DISCLAIMER: Bleach owns me not the other way around ^.^

The tear between the two worlds was dark and daunting as it has always been, and yet Yuki felt oddly calm as ran through. Ichigo's reiatsu was so large and unstable that he was easy to locate and she ran through the thick darkness as if she could see a lighted path leading her to the orange haired shinigami. After about ten minutes Yuki came to a complete stop and concentrated. Yup that definitely Ichigo on the other side with Ishida and Chad, but where were Rukia and Renji, she closed her eyes and concentrated on Renji's energy they were a little off the mark but that's to be expected since Urahara didn't know where Ichigo and the others were. She unsheathed her sword and quicker than the eye could see she sliced open the void and stepped through.

"Wow so this is Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked astounded, it had taken them longer than anticipated to get to the world because of they didn't know where they were going and Uryu's reiatsu wasn't as stable as Ichigo's so Chad almost fell through when Ishida was leading.

At the sound of the garganta opening the three boys snapped around glaring at the intruder. Yuki stepped into the moonlight of Hueco Mundo with arms raised in a sign of surrender, "I come in peace I swear."

Uryu's eyes turned into comical saucers, "Yukina-san?"

"Aa, I didn't tell you did I? She's a shinigami she's been in hiding and has been lying to us this entire time," Ichigo explained curtly.

Yuki pushed him, "Hey I said I was sorry!" she pouted at the taller boy.

Ichigo's scowl twitched slightly into something that vaguely resembled a smile as he tried to keep an angry face, finally he gave up, "I know, I know," he laughed.

"I can't believe this," the Quincy stated in exasperation.

"How many others from are class do you think are special?" Chad asked quietly.

Yuki shrugged, "I dunno but I used to be the captain of the 3rd division so I was 'special' before any of you were born."

"We should get going, are you coming with us Yuki-chan?" Uryu asked while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hai!" Suddenly the sand behind her erupted and a child came running past them crying and screaming hysterically, behind her were two Arrancar and a giant worm. The four friends looked at each other before springing into action Ichigo took down the Arrancar with the hideous mask, Ishida attacked the skinnier one, Chad took care of the worm, and Yuki grabbed the child to make sure she didn't get hurt.

The girl gazed upon what the others had done to her assailants and began to wail loudly, "What did my brothers' ever do to you!" She cried with an obvious lisp.

"B-brothers?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

The Arrancar explained to them that her name was Nel tsu and her brothers' names were Donachaka and Peshe, the giant worm was their pet Bawabawa.

"But that doesn't make you siblings at all," Ichigo said earning a swift elbow from Yuki, the four Arrancar became stiff.

"If we're not related than what are we!" Nel screamed in dismay.

"Uh, never mind forget it you are related," Ichigo lied trying to avoid conflict.

Hours had passed and the group was attacked by guard of Hueco Mundo and thankfully rescued by Rukia and Renji who finally caught up, at the moment they were riding toward the castle on the back of Bawabawa.

"Ichigo why is she glaring at me?" Rukia asked from behind Yuki.

Ichigo looked down as Nel hugged his arm, "I wonder…" was all he said.

Nel's glare intensified, "what is your weelationsip with Itsygo?"

The entire group was shocked, "really popular with the ladies huh?" Renji teased causing Ichigo to get angry and a fiasco ensued. All the while Yuki was uncharacteristically quiet, she had time to think finally since Ichigo first enter the Garganta and remembered a promise he made to her, _'He promised me he'd help me fix my sister,'_ she thought dismally, _'And then he left and didn't even tell me he was going to Hueco Mundo where Aritsu lived…'_ Kurai-Tenshi remained quiet knowing the Yuki was trying to sort things out herself.

Ichigo turned around to the quiet girl, "Oi Yuki-chan, mind taking the pipsqueak for a second so I can beat the crap out of Renji?" Yuki had a far off look in her eye, something that just didn't sit well with Ichigo, he stared at her for a few more moments before he turned and whispered to Nel, "Nel-chan, can you go over and sit with Chad, I need to talk to Yuki-chan…it's important" he added when Nel gave him a reproachful look.

"Yuki-chan come here real quick?" Yuki's eyes snapped to him, the look was completely different it bothered Ichigo, "please?" he added. The others were in their own conversations and didn't even notice Yuki and Ichigo's sudden change of demeanor.

Yuki stood gracefully despite the fact that they were on a giant moving worm, and strode gently toward him before sitting down next to the substitute shinigami, "what's wrong?" he asked.

Yuki didn't answer, "Yuki?" he tried again trying to look her in the eye though the girl was looking straight ahead.

"You lied Kurosaki-san," she whispered. Her voice seemed broken, she felt like she was alone again dealing with an evil that was even greater than herself.

"Lied about what?" Ichigo whispered back scooting closer to the small woman so their legs touched.

"You said you'd help me find Aritsu, that you'd help me fix her…and that you'd protect me…" she drifted off slightly embarrassed that she brought up the last statement, it wasn't as if she couldn't protect herself.

"I didn't lie," he said in a hushed voice.

"If you didn't lie then how were you supposed to do all those things here in Hueco Mundo without me?" she asked with an obvious bite to her voice.

Ichigo was taken aback he didn't think about that before he left, he was solely worried about saving his friend, "I-i—"

"That's right you lied and now I'm doing this alone again," She stood but was swiftly pulled back down by Ichigo.

"I didn't lie, I was just preoccupied and too determined to think of anything but getting to Hueco Mundo and kicking Aizen's ass, I'm sorry, but in all honesty if I killed Aizen it would solve your problem and I would have been protecting you," he said his hand still holding her thin wrist.

"You're not alone, I'd never leave you alone," Ichigo hissed almost disgusted at the idea. "Think about it Yuki, I could have solved your problems for you."

Yukina snorted, "I don't need you to solve my problems for me—"

"Then what do you want?"

Yuki sighed and played with a tiny pile of sand that flew onto the back of Bawabawa, "I don't know…"

Ichigo groaned he'd never understand women, "Yuki…"

"I want my sister," she sighed. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"I know," he whispered resting his head on hers. Rukia turned and then looked at Renji nodding her head towards Ichigo and Yuki while mouthing to him to be quiet.

There was something about Ichigo that drew her to him, she couldn't put her finger on it but if any other guy had tried to belittle her problems thinking that a hug would solve them would probably be dead by now, but Ichigo made her feel better.

"Itsygo, Nel is sweepy," Nel walked up to the two rubbing her eyes.

Yuki grinned, "Aw kawaii, we have been traveling for a while Ichigo maybe we should stop for the night…er day whatever it is." Yuki looked up at the sky extremely confused.

Ichigo nodded, "I guess you're right, oi Bawabawa break time."

The odd group of Shinigami, Arrancar, and humans filed off the worm and onto the soft sand, "I have blankets for everyone, don't cha know!" Dondachaka exclaimed as he opened his mouth and pulled out a bundle of blankets.

"Ew, I'm not sure I want to use them," Yukina cringed, the temperature was dropping steadily in the desert of Hueco Mundo and she knew that she would be needed the blanket.

"Don't worry Yu-chan Dondachaka's mask is only for storing stuff like bawabawa—"

"He stores that giant worm in his mask?" Ishida asked skeptically.

"Of course he does, Quincy-kun! Itsygo I'm sleepy can we go to sleep now?" Nel asked with a long yawn. Dondachaka handed everyone and blanket. Rukia and Renji laid on the outer right of the group, Ishida lay in the middle, by his feet Dondachaka, Peshe, Nel, and Bawabawa huddled together to keep warm, behind them Chad sat, on the left of Ishida Yuki and Ichigo laid down.

The area got quiet as each exhausted warrior fell asleep, though Yuki couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Not only were thoughts of her sister running through her mind but she was freezing. With her teeth chattering quietly she thought about how close she was to her sister. Yukina wondered if she would be able to bring Aritsu to her senses or if she would have to end her twin's life. A shudder ran through her body as she hugged herself and rolled over to meet tawny eyes about two feet away from her.

She jumped, "Ichigo don't d-do that," she shivered, "you scared the pee out of me!"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, "gross."

"It was a j-joke," she rolled her eyes.

"Cold?" Ichigo questioned, leave it to Captain Obvious.

"H-hai," she replied, Ichigo stared at her for a few more moments contemplating something.

His head inclined itself back and his voice sounded before he could stop it, "come here."

Yuki blushed, "b-but—"

"Are you cold or not?" Ichigo asked with irritation, it wasn't everyday he'd bit back his pride and invited a girl into his personal space.

"Yeah I am but—"

"Then shut up and come here already," he snarled.

'_Boy that kid's not good with girls is he?'_ Kurai-Tenshi snickered, easily being ignored by Yuki. The violet haired girl sighed and scooted closer to the Substitute Shinigami. His body still moving on its own wrapped his arms around her, "better?" he asked, a light blush evident on his face.

"…yeah," Yuki blushed, laying her head on his hard chest. Ichigo couldn't believe he was doing this, actually what he couldn't believe was that she was allowing him to do it.

"Don't worry Yukina, we'll find your sister," he whispered.

Yukina lips formed a small smile, "Arigato Ichigo-kun."

"You don't have to thank me, I have to protect you," he said causing Yuki to roll her eyes.

"Ichigo-kun, you baka, I already told you I can protect myself," it was his turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Urusai," she snorted before she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat, things felt like they were moving fast to her but she couldn't help the undeniable attraction she felt towards human hybrid. The rhythm of his heart continued thumping, she breathed in and her nostril's filled with the sweet scent of his cologne that almost made her swoon.

His heartbeat continued, lulling her to sleep:

_Thump, thump….thump, thump….thump, thump..._

Until her heartbeat matched his:

_Thump, thump….thump, thump….thump, thump…._

The last two of the warrior drifted off to sleep, absorbed in their ignorant bliss of the imminent war that was nearing it's awakening.

_Thump ,thump….thump, thump….thump, thump…._

"That's right sister enjoy your sleep, your end is nearing…."Aritsu cackled as she watched the figure of her sister sleeping on Ichigo's chest, a war was brewing death would be certain.

_**Thump, Thump….Thump, Thump…Thump, Thump….**_


	12. Storming the Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I was waiting on my new laptop :)

Thanks for waiting, you guys are dolls!

IMPORTANT: I'm skipping the Meno forest so I can get to the more important stuff.

The sound of soft footsteps startled Ichigo awake and the orange haired shinigami shot up, forgetting that Yuki was sleep on his chest. Her head hit the ground roughly. She sat at attention just as quickly if not more than the human as she rubbed her sore head, but Yuki and Ichigo weren't the only ones alert at the moment Uryu was sitting up along with Renji each warrior scooting out a separate area with a fierce glare.

"Did you guys hear that?" Renji whispered the three nodded.

"Come on let's go check it out, everyone split up. Yuki come with me." Ichigo ordered earning a roll of the eyes from the violet haired renegade as she turned and marched off into the opposite direction of where Ichigo was heading. The ginger jogged up to her glaring, "What the hell was that?"

Yuki crossed her arms stubbornly, "I can take care of myself Kurosaki I don't need you to babysit me. Besides splitting up covers more ground."

"That's not what I'm worried about I just—"

"There is no way to justify that you fascist pig," she snorted not really angry with Ichigo just teasing him.

"Hey cut it out with the name calling it's mea—" Ichigo froze mid sentence as Yuki's blade swung so close to his face it sliced a bit of his bangs.

"Stay alert," Yuki said exasperated, Ichigo turned to look at what she was battling and noticed an arrancar whose reiatsu he hadn't felt before.

He hurled the hefty Zangetsu off of his shoulder and allowed the bandages to unwrap from the blade with his reiatsu. The arrancar stood on two feet and slightly taller than Yuki but significantly shorter than Ichigo. She had blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders and her mask fragment diagonally covered the right side of her face.

'She has a lot of her mask left she must be young, perhaps even a new born,' Yukina thought sadly. The arrancar jumped back and viciously charged at Yuki only to barely dodge an attack from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, leave this one to me," it didn't sound like a request, more like an order, in the voice that only a captain used. He took a few steps back willing to comply with the former Shinigami in order to see some of her fight.

"Wrong move bitch, now you'll definitely die," The arrancar sneered. Yuki raised an eyebrow skeptically and wore a small amused smiled, "What are you smiling at bitch!" the arrancar roared.

"You really are a baby aren't you?" The former shinigami chuckled easily dodging a sloppy attack from the blonde.

"Don't call me that," she growled angrily.

"Ichigo, Yuki is everything alright!" Renji and Ishida came running from opposite sides of the sand dunes and stop in their tracks Renji standing beside Ichigo and Uryu at a safe distance behind the arrancar.

"Are you gonna attack me or what?" the blonde arrancar shouted.

Yuki looked around her unsurely, "um sure." Suddenly Yuki disappeared from vision and the Arrancar was knocked onto the sand, lying on her back with blood spurting from a wound unconscious. Yuki's body reappeared on the other side of the arrancar and slashed the sword through the air to remove the remnants of blood before sheathing her zanpakuto. "Don't worry it's not a fatal wound and she's just knocked out," she explained seeing Uryu's horrified face.

"Wh-when did you get this power?" the boy stuttered.

Yuki sighed explaining her story was becoming a tedious task as of late, "I used to be the Captain of the 3rd division, I climbed up the ranks with a secret mission find out what happened to my sister who went missing 200 hundred years ago. I found out that she had been the first successful hollowfications that Aizen had performed. Central 46 ordered her exiled and then secretly placed a hit on her amongst the special ops squad. She disappeared after her hearing and then lost the battle to the hollow inside of her. Then she joined Aizen's side…and here I am now trying to bring her down and making sure Kurosaki-kun doesn't get his ass beat." Ichigo rolled his eyes both him and Renji were now standing at her side.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Renji exclaimed, "I think I delivered you a message when I was part of the eleventh squad."

"N-nani you were part of the eleventh Squad Renji-san?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"Well that explains a lot," Uryu muttered while pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"What did you say four eyes!" Renji shouted.

"Who are you calling four eyes, baboon!"

Yuki laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head while Ichigo sweat dropped, "Your…uh…Your friends argue a lot don't they."

Ichigo laughed nervously as well, "Yeah c'mon lets go check on the others." The arguing pair caught sight of them leaving.

"Oi matte," Renji shouted as the jogged to catch up with them.

"Ichigo what was all that yelling about?" Rukia asked sleepily while she rubbed her right eye.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "how did you sleep through all of that?"

"Nothing Rukia but get the others up, we gotta get going," Renji said.

After about fifteen minutes the group was once again on the back of Babawaba and headed towards the ever nearing castle.

"That castle is throwing off my sense of distance," Uryu complained pushing his glasses up again.

"It just never seems to be getting any closer," Yuki agreed crawling up to the front of Babawaba to get a better look at the castle.

"Oi, Ishida, that girl of Ichigo's has got a nice ass don't you agree?" Renji asked playfully elbowing Uryu causing him to blush a light pink. Ichigo on the other hand who had shamefully watched Yukina as she crawled up blushed a dark scarlet from embarrassment, shame, and anger.

"'She not my 'girl' and don't talk about her like that!" he hissed at the red head.

Renji smirked, "If she's not your girl then you wouldn't mind me asking her out would ya?"

The fuku-taicho winked at Ichigo making him even more angry, with a growl he punched Renji and sent him flying back to where the others were seated crashing into Donachaka and Pesche. "Ask that out sukebei," the substitute shinigami mumbled.

Uryu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It would seem that you have some feelings for our new comrade Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo blushed and shook his head violently, "What? No! She's just a liability."

Uryu shook his head in disagreement, "That's not the way it looks when you two are alone or cuddling at night." Renji was back quickly he caught Uryu's last statement and chuckled earning another punch from Ichigo.

"We weren't cuddling—I-I wasn't keeping her warm, she was cold," he tried to justify himself pathetically.

Ishida shook his head again with a small smile, "Whatever you say Kurosaki-kun."

"Ichigo-kun look we're almost at the entrance!" The petite girl exclaimed pointing towards the castle excitedly, Ichigo crawled up to her and laughed as they fell into an easy conversation.

"Whatever you say…." Ishida whispered watching the two with a smile on his face.

"It seems Ichigo-kun is smitten with that girl Yuki-san, no?" Pesche asked Rukia.

"It would seem that way," Rukia chuckled.

"WHAT? Itsygo-kun and Yuk-tsan," Nel exclaimed before stomping off to the couple near Babawaba's head and crawling into Ichigo's lap.

"Itsygo, I'm sleepy—ahhh!" The group suddenly plummeted down a whole and Dondachaka, knowing that Babawaba would crush them all to death had the giant worm return into his mask.

"Itai (ouch), where are we?" Yuki mumbled as she stood from her landing cushion, Renji.

"It looks like it would be the basement of the castle," Uryu stated.

"You are correct," Pesche said suddenly shooting up from the dog pile.

"Don't cha know," Dondachaka added.

"The basement huh," Ichigo stood next examining their surroundings, "Yosh I guess it's time we parted ways with you guys, thanks for all your help but things are going to get dangerous from here on out." The group nodded and began to walk away. They got a fair distance when Nel's screaming caught their attention. She began confessing everything and begging that Ichigo not leave them because they were traitors to Aizen and he most probably knew, she begged that he didn't leave them.

"Itsygo! Itsygo!" she cried, suddenly her voice seemed to become faint as if she were running the other direction.

"It sounds like she fell down a hole," Ishida said calmly.

"How can you say that with a straight face, you're horrible!" Yuki scolded, but nonetheless followed Ichigo down the dark passage towards Nel's quickly disappearing voice.

"It was probably covered by a vent or something," Uryu stated as he examined the vertical tunnel the group began to climb down when rubble started to fall. "Everyone jump!" Uryu shouted as he jumped off the ladder followed quickly by Yuki, Renji, and Rukia. Ichigo looked up in confusion only to be crushed by Dondachaka and Pesche and then by the rubble. Yuki gave him a sympathetic look as he fought his way out of the rubble.

The group continued on down the dark pathway, "Man, it's so dark I can't see anything!" Ichigo complained.

"Don't worry, in times like this it's possible to mold kido like this, Red shot cannon!" Renji called out as a tiny ball of light formed causing Yuki to laugh.

"That's what you get for attempting something out of your skill level," Rukia said flatly.

"Don't worry we'll just follow your red hair, kind of like that song about Santa-san's reindeer." Ichigo tease.

"Stop picking on him at least he tried it's really hard Kido, here Renji let me take over, Red Shot Cannon!" she mirrored the red head's movements but this time the light swelled and lit up the area, the red glowing ball floating in her hands was much bigger than Renji's who seemed to look embarrassed now.

"Huh I saw something sparkle!" Dondachaka exclaimed stopping at one of the intersections. Everyone stopped and turned around looking curiously at the monstrous arrancar.

"I didn't see anything," Pesche commented walking over with Nel to the intersection.

"I swear I saw something, don't cha know," he argued before running down the passageway.

"Hey Matte," Yuki called after him as Nel and Pesche followed.

"Come on let's follow them," said Rukia as she shook her head in disapproval.

"You guys just can't go off by yourself like that," Ichigo scolded half-heartedly.

"Look a door thingy," Nel said pointing at the wall blocking the archway made of a different material.

Uryu kneeled and touched the wall examining it "This does appear to be made of a different and newer material than the rest of the basement, I think we should come up with a plan before we—"

"Alright looks like I'm going to have to knock this down," Ichigo said ignoring whatever the Quincy was about to say. The shinigami swung Zangetsu down causing the wall to shatter like glass. Yuki raised an eyebrow as she passed him. She had to admit his strength was a very endearing quality he possessed. The look in Yuki's eye as she passed cause Ichigo to blush but he didn't know why, after she walked through he followed being the last person in line.

"Another one, I think we should really—" Ishida started.

"Yosh," Ichigo exclaimed before smashing the wall, the same chain of events happened about four times until finally they reached a lit up gold room with five archways.

"We'll have to check each one by one," Ishida sighed pushing his glasses up.

"No, we need to separate and go down one by one," Rukia's commanding voice cut in.

"What no!" Ichigo shouted enraged by her idea.

"As much as I'd hate to split up in this place, Rukia's right, Ichigo it's the best way," Yuki reasoned from her position next to Chad.

"What if you get hurt I can't protect any of you—"

"Ichigo stop you're insulting her she is a warrior, Rukia can take care of herself," Renji cut in standing in front of Rukia protectively.

Ichigo reluctantly nodded, "You're right." The sudden spiritual pressure caused everyone to tense. "Nel-chan, it looks like we're going to have to say goodbye anyways. What lies ahead is the real deal and the three of you won't be able to handle the Espada's spiritual pressure. I'm sorry Nel goodbye." The child was too stunned to reply when Renji turned around.

"This may be really lame but I want to do the old Gotei 13 lucky cheer,"

"Lucky Cheer?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Yuki slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh no….this is so dumb."

"I know Yuki-san I just really feel like we need the good luck," Yuki's shoulders slumped in giving him the cue to continue.

"Someone's going to have to double up," Chad said suddenly.

"Huh," Ichigo questioned.

"There are five doors and six of us," he explained.

"Oh, Yuki come with me," Ichigo stated without thought.

"What! Why? I can handle myself Kurosaki!" She complained crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo glared at her, "It's not about that Nerru, I said I was going to help you save your sister didn't I?" he growled, Yuki nodded, " how can I do that if I'm not with you when you run into her?"

Yuki blushed lightly, "Fine I'll go with you…"

"Yosh let's get started everyone hands in," Renji ordered, he said the oath and then the six Shinigami pivoted on their foot and disappeared down their passageway.


	13. Meeting Aritsu Again

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Yukina and Ichigo ran down the hallway as fast as they could when they were a good portion of the way in Yuki stopped.

"Ichigo wait,"

Ichigo turned around with an annoyed expression, "What is it, we have to go save Orihime—"

Yuki put her hand up and immediately silenced him, "Are you absolutely positive that you are prepared for the battle ahead?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "of course I am why would you—"

"Ichigo this isn't a game with some hollows don't forget you can still die. Every fight up ahead will test you. Are you ready for that?" Yuki asked taking a step forward.

Ichigo dropped is look of annoyance and smiled, "yes, and you don't have to be so worried about me Yuki." He grabbed her hugged her while ruffling her hair.

"Get off me! Stop you're messing up my hair!" she complained, she pushed him away roughly and then looked curiously in the direction of where they had just come from.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo questioned standing behind her. Yuki sweat dropped as footsteps were heard closing in.

"Itsygo! Itsygo I missed you!" Nel's voice cried out.

"Aw man I can't get rid of her can I?" Ichigo muttered.

"I think she's got a little crush on you, Ichigo-kun."

"Yosh, I'll just do a catch and release," he set himself up for the catch but Nel suddenly increased in speed and knocked him onto the ground. At that very moment someone jumped down from the rafters above causing Ichigo to throw Nel behind him and take a fighting stance. Yuki followed suit only something caught her eye to her right, down another passage way she saw the lavender hair of her twin sister without saying a word she ran off down the hallway in the direction of her sister.

"Aritsu," she yelled. Her sister turned on her heal and blinked innocently.

"Yuki-chan, fancy seeing you here!" She giggled.

Yuki scowled, "Where are you keeping Orihime?" she demanded.

"The human?" Aritsu put a finger to her chin in thought her face shifted to a more sinister look, "You've got more to worry about than a silly little human Yukina." Aritsu unsheathed her sword, "Awai-Tenshi, the strength of God, awaken Gabriel." She called her sword transforming.

Yuki quickly drew Kurai-Tenshi with enough time to spare for her to block her sisters blow, "Aritsu just wait!"

"No, I've waited long enough," She slashed again, it was hard for Yuki to keep up with the speed of her sister's shikai. "C'mon sister it's not play time anymore, get serious!" Aritsu brought her sword down onto Yuki's shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"Yuki!" She heard Ichigo's voice call out to her in another room before she heard a loud bang and a groan.

"Ichigo worry about yourself!"

"Are you worried that your dear Kurosaki will see your Zanpakuto's true form and leave you?" Aritsu taunted.

"We're not together," Yuki sneered through clenched teeth and she brought her sword down in a powerful blow.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan there's no way he'll be able to see you form, let your hair loose sister. I put up a barrier." Yuki jumped back and looked around curiously she hadn't felt a barrier when she ran in. "Go on," Aritsu urged, something wasn't right. Aritsu decided it was time to strike and with a godly speed she appeared in front of Yuki who jumped back quickly and ran her hand down the length of her blade and she held it above her head.

Still unsure she recited her shikai phrase, "Kurai-Tenshi the Angel who fell from heaven, arise Lucifer." Suddenly the room went pitch black and the flames that use to light up the room relit but in an eerie purple flame. Yuki's sword had extended into a double edged blade, deadly. Her fangs were prominent and her yellow eyes lit up the darkness.

"Sister don't you know that in a fight against good and evil, good always wi—" Aritsu's taunt was cut off by Yuki's blind rage that was channeled from Lucifer. She slashed the sword down onto her sister's shoulder before gripping the midsection and flipping it dragging the other blade across her sister's stomach. The hollow version of her sister shrieked in pain but Yuki attacked once more repeating her actions on the other side. She jumped back then giving each other a safe distance before speaking.

"Aritsu you're a fool, good may win over evil but when good is corrupt it no longer stands a chance. You. No. Longer. Stand. A. Chance." Her voice was deadly calm and yet it infuriated Aritsu to no end she growled before charging at Yuki who kicked her sister in the face and flipped backwards. ", And Lucifer loathes the self righteous Gabriel did you really think you could win, Aritsu?" She spat her name like poison. Aritsu was breathing heavily already labored from the four serious wounds Yuki had inflicted upon her.

"Did you not realize that your light can no longer shine through my darkness?" Yuki's voice, identical to Aritsu's, taunted.

Aritsu's eyes widened, it was true, the once brilliant light that God had bestowed upon her to out shine all darkness was barely a flickering candle light compared to what it once was. She used to be able to blind Yukina with the light of good. Before she had time to react a hand clamped down on her sword like before, Ulquiorra stood face as stoic as ever restricting her movement.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence at the meeting," his dull voice droned through the darkness.

"H-hai," Aritsu said before both of their reiatsu disappeared. Yuki snorted before turning quickly.

"Yukina are you alright?" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran into the room skidding to halt at the sight of Yuki's shikai.

"I-ichigo!" Yuki exclaimed quickly releasing her shikai and sheathing her sword as the darkness retreated into the sheath as if it were being sucked into a black hole. Her fangs retreated and Ichigo gazed upon her horrified face. She couldn't believe he saw her like this. "I…I'm sorry."

Her quick apology stunned Ichigo, "Yuki, what's wrong?" He asked tenderly stepping forward towards her.

"M-my shikai, it's bad, my sword is evil…" she muttered looking at her feet sadly.

Ichigo laughed and tilted her head to look at him, "Is that all? My zanpakuto's pretty bad ass to, black and red flames."

"Bad ass?"

Ichigo laughed again, "That's the most bad ass shikai I've ever seen."

"Yeah!" Nel's voice suddenly exclaimed before she jumped into Yuki's arms, "You were so cool you were pew, pew, pew, bam, mwahaha, pew, pew, pew, blam!" she tried to recreate the sounds of the fight while giggling.

"C'mon Yuki we gotta keep going," She nodded and followed Ichigo down the hallway with Nel on her back.


	14. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Once again the trio sped down the never ending hallway. Yuki jogged to catch up with Ichigo and ran at his side. He glanced at her quickly admiring the way her skirt bounced as she ran effortlessly with Nel on her back. The way the light hit her legs and the determined look on her face. This definitely wasn't the most appropriate time to be admiring her beauty that he was sure of.

"Ichigo are you alright?" She asked breaking Ichigo from his trance.

"Huh, yeah why?" He questioned.

"Because you were staring at me for a while," she giggled causing Ichigo to blush.

"You, uh, I was just thinking about how I'm glad that I'm not alone right now," it wasn't completely a lie he was glad that she was beside him in this fight. His answer made her smile which in turn made him smile.

Suddenly Yuki stopped and put Nel down, confusing Ichigo, he followed her gaze to see Yoruichi standing just ahead with a garganta gate opened behind her.

"Yuki I'm sorry I know that you wanted to be here to help Ichigo, but we need you back in town," said the feline. The violet haired beauty narrowed her eyes skeptically, wondering why she was needed in Karakura Town. "It's urgent this isn't a request."

Yukina raised her eyebrow questioningly, was she really trying to order her around and get her involved in Shinigami problems? Yoruichi rolled her eyes and grabbed Yuki's wrist, "Sorry Ichigo, we've got a go." After speaking her parting words she threw Yuki into the garganta just as the portal closed Ichigo heard Yuki call out to him.

"Just don't get yourself killed Kurosaki!"

Ichigo snorted, "You too Nerru!" He called back but he was positive she didn't hear him because the gate closed.

"Itsygo is Yuki-Chan going to be okay with that lady?" Nel questioned.

"Yeah she's in good hands. Not like she couldn't take care of herself if she needed to though," he replied before picking Nel up and holding her like a dog. In a burst of air they disappeared down the hallways once again.

Yuki turned to Yoruichi in the garganta and put her hands on her hips, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain while we run, we don't have much time to brief you, fix the Tenkai Kecchu, and get into position," the dark skinned woman explained before taking her lead and running down the reiatsu fueled path.

She turned to look over her shoulder, making sure Yuki was following her, "The Tenkai Kecchu is flickering and part of the original Karakura town has reappeared. It seems that there was a malfunction in the South East quadrant, the third daichi wasn't performed properly. We need someone to redo the third Daichi while Kisuke, Tessai, and I freeze the other quadrants to make sure they won't get affected."

Yoruichi paused and looked over her shoulder once more catching Yuki's eye, "We only trust you."

Yuki sighed, "Alright, after that can I get back to Las Noches? I need to deal with some…family issues."

Yoruichi faced forward once again but shook her head making her ponytailed hair whip left and right, "Negative."

"Why?" Yuki questioned.

"After that we need to check on Real Karakura town and place another sleeping spell upon the town so they stay in dreamland for the remainder of the fight. And finally we need to get into position to help fight Aizen."

"We?"

"Yes Yuki, you, Kisuke, Isshin, and I are going to fight Aizen."

Yuki stopped, "How are we supposed to kill Aizen if we've already seen Kyoka Suigetsu, we're under his control,"

Yoruichi stopped as well a few paces ahead of Yuki's stationary figure and turned around to face the former captain, "We aren't going to kill him. We're going to hold him off until Ichigo gets there. He's are only hope…come, let continue." With that she turned back around and continued running with Yukina on her tail.

'_**Only hope huh?...that runt?'**_

"_Kurai-Tenshi cut it out."_

"_**I'm just saying, the kid doesn't seem that strong. I know you have feelings for him but that doesn't change my opinion."**_

Yuki sighed, '_You're right so far Ichigo hasn't shown any amazing features every time I've seen him fight I was saving his ass.'_

"_**But don't forget he did fight off that Privaron Espada…"**_

"_What now you're sticking up for him?"_

"_**No I'm just stating facts…bitch."**_ Yuki almost laughed out loud, her conversation with her zanpakuto ended abruptly as the other end of the Garganta opened up.

"When we leave we'll be at the south quadrant be ready to take up the position where Matsumoto was before," Yoruichi said just before she launched herself through the opening and landed on her feet gracefully.

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered before jumping out as well and landing on her feet skillfully, it didn't look as appealing as Yoruichi's landing though.

"Alright I'll leave you then? I'm taking care of Gate four," Yuki nodded and got into position as Yoruichi flash stepped away.

"Ready Yuki-chan?" Urahara asked from atop the center building again.

"Hai!" she shouted back.

"Count to 10 and then start the incantation," Urahara instructed before flash stepping to his position at Gate two.

"One…two…three…four…" Yuki counted she thought back to Ichigo briefly hoping that he would okay without her, "nine….ten….Sekai San Metaru, Kai!" a sturdy pillar of metal rocketed from the earth and the ground around her shifted slightly as it returned to fake Karakura Town territory.

Suddenly the three shinigami were standing in front of her just as Yuki released her hand seals. "Good job Yuki-chan," Kisuke complimented with a slap on Yuki's back. "Yosh! Now onto task number to the sleeping draught."

Yuki rolled her eyes and followed the three older shinigami begrudgingly, "Stupid old people, you don't even need me why couldn't I have stayed with Ichigo," she muttered.

Urahara perked up at the sound of Ichigo's name, "So you think Ichigo's hot?"

Yuki blinked in shock of Urahara suddenly appearing so close to her face, as she processed the question a pink blush rose to her cheeks, "No—I mean yeah—I mean he's alright….Yeah, I guess Ichigo _is_ a good looking guy." Urahara's grin widened at her words while he held the door to his basement open. Yuki looked at her feet and shuffled inside the room. Tessai and Yoruichi had already set up the Senkaimon.

"Come on Yuki-chan we'll go put the second sleeping draught on the town, the sooner we get all this fighting done, the sooner you can get back to you beloved Ichigo-kun," Urahara teased. Yuki blushed even harder, mumbling something incoherent under her breath she followed the shop owner into the portal with her head hanging in embarrassment.

The two ran through the Precipice world at full speed and jumped out of the opening gate landing on a tall building.

"You know, Yuki-chan, you should really think about confessing your feeling to Ichigo-kun," said Urahara slyly, this was the perfect time to win the bet he made with Isshin on who could get the teens together first.

"Wha—who said anything about me having feelings for Kurosaki?" Yuki exclaimed the blush still prominent on her cheeks.

"Yare, Yare Yuki-chan denial is not just a river in Egypt," Urahara waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Urusai," Yuki shouted.

"Come on help me with the powder," Urahara said clearly ignoring her outburst. Yuki grumbled under her breath again before hopping onto the next building.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled begrudgingly. The blonde shop keep tossed a small vial over to the next building which Yuki caught with deft skill. She examined the small vial with purple dust in it before pulling the cork off.

In unison the two spoke, "Hado no. Ichi Sho." (way of destruction number one thrust) A strong gust of wind emanated from their hands before it thrust the sleeping draught over the town, they waited for it to settle before Urahara clapped his hands and pulled out his fan.

"Yosh and now we wait for Aizen, come Yuki-chan," He said before opening another Senkaimon, Yuki hopped over to his building and followed him into the Precipice world. The used shun po to the other gate as the cleaner drove at their tails, suddenly Urahara stopped.

"Kisuke-kun what are you doing we don't have much time," Yuki shouted.

"It appears we're a tad bit late, Aizen's already here…the fun has already begun," and with that Yuki and Urahara threw themselves in to the world of the living with only seconds to spare before they were devoured by the cleaner. Yuki slid on the hard gravel of Urahara's basement lying across the shop keep's stomach from the force she used to push him through the gate. Quickly she stood and dusted herself off.

The overwhelming reiatsu hit her next causing her eyes to narrow, Kisuke stood up and walked over to Yoruichi and Tessai. Urahara reached into his hakama and pulled out a dense folding white fabric, he unfolded it to reveal Yuki's captains Hayori which she asked him to destroy.

"I figured you might want to wear this, it's time to show your sister exactly who she's dealing with," Urahara smiled.

"How thoughtful," Yuki grinned feeling her sisters reiatsu spike, "let the games begin."


	15. Show time: A force to be reckoned with

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Enjoy as all hell breaks loose ;)

Yuki's slid on her Captain's Hayori with ease and turned to Yoruichi and Tessai as she tied up her hair to keep it out of her way during the fight.

"I'll meet you there I need to get on some armor Kisuke made me." Yoruichi said before disappearing.

"Aa and I, sadly, will not be a part of this battle I need to protect Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun," Tesai explained quietly as he pushed his glasses up.

Yuki nodded, "Ready to go Kisuke?" The former squad 12 Captain nodded and they disappeared.

"The hyogoku is very aptly named! It has the power to destroy the wall that separates those who are gods from those who aren't." The duo arrived just in time to hear Aizen's power rant, Urahara unsheathed Benihime and held her aligned with Aizen's shoulder, Yuki regarded the blonde warily wondering what he was about to attempt.

"Nake Benihime," he uttered barely above a whisper, a powerful red beam cut through the air and pierced Aizen through the shoulder effectively catching the villain off guard.

Ichigo watched as Aizen, mid-transformation, turned to face the direction of the attack he followed his gaze to see Urahara and Yuki. Only Yukina was standing with her hair tied out of her face and her old captain's hayori billowed in the wind. Just behind him stood Gin and Yuki's sister, Aritsu, who Ichigo was confused as to why Aizen hadn't killed her off like he did the rest of his Espada.

"So you've come….Urahara Kisuke," said Aizen not surprised at all. "And Nerru Yukina, how nice of you to finally join us; I've brought you a present. Though I didn't really take the time to wrap it and place a bow on it."

Yuki's eyes trailed the battle field, the Fake Karakura town that was intact merely an hour or so before was now a concrete wasteland. Her eyes flicked to meet Ichigo's and she was relieved that he was okay and he sent her a guarded but small smile. Although it seemed he was fighting Gin, her replacement, which was a daunting task for any shinigami or substitute shinigami in this case. She continued her sweep of the battle field and noted Isshin standing a few feet away from his son. Continuing on her eyes locked with her sister who wore a cocky smirk that didn't naturally belong on her face.

"Arrigato Aizen-san, it's exactly what I wanted. Looks like you read my letter to Santa," She phased out of view using a tremendous speed that Ichigo had yet to see her execute and reappeared a in front of her sister. "Show time," she smirked.

"Let's not disappoint after all, the Nerru twins were such an anomaly during out year in the Seireitei," Aritsu sneered.

Yuki unsheathed her sword, "Arise Lucifer." Kurai-Tenshi morphed into a double edged sword, darkness overcame the entire battle field. All attention cast onto the twins, "Let's not beat around the bush Nii-chan, play time is over."

Aritsu's smirk widened, "I couldn't agree more."

Together in identical voices each released their next stage, "Bankai."

"Resurrection the left hand of god,"

The blackness that once hid the two from sight receded into the center of Yuki's chest. The raw power of Yuki's reiatsu destroyed the band holding her hair back and the long tresses of violet whipped wildly around her face. Protruding from her shoulders were two vast black bat wings that peaked above her head and descended just above her knees. Her fluffy playful shinigami outfit was now a form fitting black dress that hugged her sides perfectly the bottom had a tiny ruffle to resemble her former outfit. Her shoes, however, had also been destroyed by her reiatsu leaving her bare foot. Kurai-Tenshi or rather Lucifer, in its bankai state, had broken down the middle to reveal two identical pure white zanpakuto with a black vein splitting the center.

Aritsu stood firmly amongst the debris kicked up by Yukina's transformation, rib cage like arrancar bones wrapped around her torso covering her breasts and ended just below where her actually rib cage ceased. The boned wrapped around to the back of her body and a spinal cord like exoskeleton melted into a long ethereal see through skirt by her tailbone though the front revealed a short opaque white skirt. Under Aritsu's eyes were two rib like bones that extended from her hollow mask on her head and barely touched the bridge of her nose.

Yuki grinned revealing her two elongated fangs and twirled her swords in her hand, "Show time." The two rushed forward at a vicious speed clashing swords.

"Not bad Nii-chan," Aritsu grinned before thrusting down harder sending Yuki flying back but that didn't stop the demon child from launching back like she was never thrown away and clashing swords with her twin once again. Yuki, however, was only using one sword which intrigued Aizen. It was truly a shame that she had been promoted to fuku-taicho of the third division since she was his original target, she would have made an beautiful specimen.

Ichigo stared in awe at the girls in front of him, Yuki looked nothing like she did before and if he hadn't known before he knew then, Yuki was not a force to be reckoned with. There was a suddenly burst of speed behind Ichigo and he snapped around just in time to Urahara being pierced by Aizen's blade.

"Urahara-san!" he shouted, and just like that the fight was back in full swing.

Yuki licked her fangs maliciously, "I always knew you were a primitive barbaric soul, sister." Aritsu taunted.

Her eyes widened when suddenly Yuki appeared behind her, "Sakebi." Aritsu evaded just in time but Yuki swiftly pinned her to a building by piercing her arm with her right sword.

"That's enough talk, Aritsu-nii, it's time for me to knock the sense into you and the hollow out." Suddenly Aritsu's eyes turned pitch black and her pupils orange.

"Stupid girl, you can't defeat me," The hollow in Aritsu was angered by the thought of losing her host and to prove how strong she was she gripped Yuki's sword by the blade and pulled it effectively slicing Aritsu's arm clean off.

Yuki jumped back and whipped the blood off of her blade with a forceful swipe into the air, "Fool."

She twirled the swords again and launched at Aritsu, "Akuma no Houyou!" Yuki's wings grew and engulfed her sister as she channeled raw reiatsu into Aritsu's flesh slicing up her skin. This form of her attack was vicious. With a furious scream Aritsu wedged her blade between Yuki's wings and pried herself out. Yuki shrieked from the pain administered to her sensitive wings. Her twin sister with light lavender hair stood mere feet from her breathing heavy and severely injured, "Give it up Aritsu you don't stand a chance, you know I still have another unlock stage."

"Ah yes, the Sadokai," a voice sounded Yuki snapped her head in its direction startled by the intrusion of Aizen, even more startled by his new appearance. "Yuki-chan as much as I would love to witness such an intriguing display of power I regret to announce that I must end your fight prematurely."

Yuki narrowed her eyes dangerous at his words, she could feel the power rolling off of him she didn't stand a chance against the former 5th division Taicho in this form but over all if she released her Sadokai she'd stood more of a chance than Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin combined.

Aritsu wiped the trail of blood dripping from the right side of her mouth on the back of her hand and chuckled, "Go ahead Aizen-sama end her." Aizen smiled and raised his blade but what he did next shocked the violet haired renegade. In one clean swoop he pierced Aritsu in the heart and removed his zanpakuto allowing Aritsu's body to crumple to the floor in disbelief. Yuki shot forward on her hands and knees above her sister.

"Nii-chan no," She sniffed big balls of tears collecting in her eyes before they overfilled and spilled out and pattered on her twin's face. Ichigo was suddenly beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Yuki-chan," but aside from gripping his hand back she ignored him.

"Nii-chan, don't go," she begged.

Aritsu's eyes shifted to her sadly, "I'm sorry Yuki-chan. I was selfish I allowed my anger to take the best of me because I believed after fifty years that you had abandoned me….I was a fool." Aritsu's own eyes were filling with regretful tears.

Yukina sobbed loudly, "Nii-chan it's alright don't worry you don't have to go I'll just—" She raised her left zanpakuto to execute Fujiken but a foot stomped onto her blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'd just kill her again and you wouldn't be able to use Fujiken again for another twenty-four hours."

Yuki cursed mentally, he was right using Fujiken on her sister would do no good anyways since she was not attacked by Kurai-Tenshi's blade. She began to cry hopelessly again but Aritsu's hand on her knee caught her attention.

"Tell me you forgive me for my stupidity sister?" She asked weakly.

Yuki nodded sadly as rivers of tears flowed down her porcelain skin, "You never needed to ask for forgiveness Nii-chan, I could never stay mad at you."

"No, I need to hear that I am forgiven Nii-chan," She begged her voice cracked in it's whisper.

"You are forgiven," and with Yuki's words a ghost of a smile appeared on Aritsu's lips as her head lulled to the side and her lifeless hand slipped off of Yuki's leg. "Ichigo!" Yuki cried throwing herself into his arms and sobbing into his chest. She hadn't even notice Aizen leave in the Senkaimon she was mourning the loss of her sister.

"Ichigo," Isshin's voice sounded, " Come on we need to go protect Karakura Town." Ichigo knew he was right but he looked at the sobbing girl in his arms torn at the thought of leaving her here.

"Yukina will be alright," Isshin said surprising Ichigo with that fact that he knew Yuki.

Yuki lifted her head up finally and sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes, "he's right Ichigo you need to go."

Yuki shifted so that she was over her sister and kissed her forehead as she squeezed out a few more tears before she wiped them away completely. "I'll open the Senkaimon for you two, I have some business to take care of with Aizen anyways," she snarled. Isshin grabbed her and pulled her into a sudden tight hug, "Don't be stupid Yukina, you don't stand a chance."

"I'll hold him off until Ichigo's ready," She said referring solemnly to the final Getsuga Tensho.

"Until I'm ready?" Ichigo questioned but he was ignored by both former shinigami. Yuki kneeled down and opened the gate, Ichigo and his father strolled in, with on last parting look at her sister's body she entered as well.

"We don't have time let's go," Yuki said as she began to run.

"Hold on," Isshin said suddenly coming to a stop, "Something's wrong, the Cleaner should have been here by now." He paused, "Aizen must have destroyed it….this works in our favor Ichigo, Yuki go on ahead of us we'll be there shortly."

Yuki nodded and turned to leave but Ichigo's voice stopped her in her tracks, "M-matte Yuki-chan."

She turned to face him with a sad smile gracing her lips, he walked over to her dangerously close, "This isn't exactly ideal for me, in front of my dad and all…but…." Ichigo trailed off leaving Yuki confused. Suddenly she felt his lips brushing lightly against her own, her heart skipped a beat. Ichigo's arms slithered around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck both deepening the kiss. His lips were softer than Yuki was prepared for, not that she was prepared for the kiss but it was something she didn't expect. The blissful kiss ended sooner than either would have hoped and Ichigo leaned his forehead against Yuki's.

"Promise me you won't get your ass kicked?" He whispered with a small teasing smile.

Yuki snorted, "Only if you promise you'll come save me if I do."

Ichigo chuckled and pressed his lips firmly against hers, "Promise."

Yuki kissed his nose and Ichigo rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, "I promise to, see you in a little?"

"Aa, until then." Yuki nodded and with a fleeting glance at Isshin she disappeared down the hallway that was the Precipice World.

Yuki arrived in the Seireitei within seconds and stood defiantly in front of Aizen, she was surprised by what she saw. Gin attacking Aizen, Aizen killing Gin…. '_So all this time Gin was on our side…..he was never the deceitful treacherous snake he was the sly clever fox…Rest in peace Gin-san.' _She thought sadly. But now wasn't the time for more mourning she withdrew her blades from their sheathes, "Hello Aizen," she greeted.

"Hello Yuki-chan," Aizen replied with smirk.

"Sadokai," Yuki commanded and a massive spirit pressure released from Yuki's body larger than Kenpachi, larger than Ichigo's, larger than Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin's combined. Nerru Yukina was seriously a force to be reckoned with. Aizen once again regretted not having executed his experimentation on the Yang twin but he could not help the smirk and lift on his face.


	16. The Fight, The Offer, The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Message me! Don't be shy I love hearing from you guys. I love feedback and I enjoy your opinions so let 'em loose.**

Aizen watched Yukina's transformation with curiosity, the flesh of her wings rotted away before his very eyes leaving only the veins which wrapped around her arms creating a tattooed look. The two zanpakutos melted into her hands and morphed into dangerous white metal claws. Her set glare on him astonished Aizen the most, her eyes were now a blood red.

"You truly are a wonderful specimen," he complimented.

"Urusai," Yuki shouted before launching at him full force. She wasn't a fool, she knew she didn't stand a chance but she'd be a good distraction until Ichigo came to save her. Aizen sliced at her and she jumped back effectively avoiding his halfhearted attempt to kill her. Yuki lunged forward again and right before she reached the monster that was Aizen her hand sparkled and the claws transformed into her zanpakuto, she sliced viciously at Aizen's chest slicing it. To her horror she watched as the wound stitched it's self up and healed him right before her eyes.

"Nice try, Yuki-chan," Aizen teased.

Yuki growled and disappeared, "Sakebi." A giant mass of black energy soared towards Aizen who raised his hand and shot it back at her with a simple flick of his wrist. Yuki's eyes widened in fear there was no way she could avoid her own attack. The black energy hit her full force and Yuki fell to the ground with a crash.

"Ah," she hissed as she grabbed her now broken arm, she stood and spit blood from her mouth. "Bastard," Aizen continued smiling his pleasant smile that infuriated her.

"You know your sister was never my real target right Yuki-chan?" Aizen's voice floated across the battle field assaulting Yuki's ears. "You were, you're Sadokai is so interesting, but it seems that both of you have failed to impress me." Yuki growled and summoned both of her swords.

"Akuma no Houyou!" The attack launched at Aizen who continued to smile as it hit its target.

When the smoke clear Yukina was enraged to see Aizen still standing there with his pleasant smile seemingly unharmed, "Silly girl." Yuki tensed feeling his voice come from right next her ear Aizen kicked her sending her flying into a building.

"Ah!" she cried in pain she tried to stand but her legs crumbled underneath her. "Shit, I'm dead."

"I thought I said _not _to get your assed kicked," Yuki looked up with hopeful eyes there Ichigo stood smirking down at the girl who gave him a sheepish grin. Ichigo looked completely different he looked older, his hair was longer, and he stood a few inches taller than what he was before. He bent down and carefully picked her up before disappearing so fast Yuki had to bury her face in his chest so that she didn't get sick.

"I-ichigo?" Yuki whimpered as she shifted in his arms incorrectly and hurt her arm.

Ichigo looked down at her with his worry evident in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I can heal myself, but you…you have no spiritual pressure…" Yuki trailed off.

His lip twitched in a small smile, "Don't worry about me, just stay away from the battle field." Yuki nodded, "promise?"

"I promise," Yuki smiled.

"Hopefully you don't break this one," he teased.

"Urusai," she grinned and leaned in to give the teenage boy a peck on the lips. "Don't die?"

Ichigo was now facing her ready to leave and he turned to look at her over his shoulder, "No promises," he smirked before leaving in a burst of air.

Yuki sighed, _'I hope he'll be okay…'_ Just then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Yuki-chan are you alright?" Urahara's voice sounded.

Yuki shifted carefully to face the shop keep, "Hai, Fujiken." She raised her sword and the majority of her wounds that were inflicted by Aizen shooting her own attack back at her healed immediately.

"Are you going to help Ichigo?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Hai…well sort of are you coming?"Urahara asked facing the battle field just in time to see a mountain cut in half.

"No, I promised Ichigo I'd stay away from the battle field."

Urahara raised an eyebrow but then decided against his question, "You can come in about five minutes…in five minutes this will all be over." Yuki watched the blondes retreating figure questionably but did as he instructed. She watched anxiously for five minutes seeing random gusts of wind and explosions, it was killing her not being to see if Ichigo was getting hurt. Five minutes past and Flash stepped to the site, to see Ichigo sitting on a rock and Urahara standing behind him saying something about Ichigo losing his powers.

"What are you talking about?" She asked slowly catching both men off guard.

"I was just informing Ichigo that the transformation will be painful, and he'll lose his shinigami powers because he used the Final Getsuga Tensho…" Urahara explained, Ichigo looked up at her warily to see the horror in her eyes.

"But that means—"

"….Yeah…." Ichigo confirmed without having to hear her question. He wouldn't be able to see his friends again unless they appeared in gigai form which they rarely had permission to do.

"Ichigo…"

"It's alright Yuki, really, I mean I'll still have you, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and the guys from Urahara's Shoten…it won't be all that bad. I mean I can finally relax right?" He gave a strained smile that made her heart break and she offered a weak one back.

Just then Rukia, Renji, and the rest of the humans came jogging up. Yuki tuned them out as a hell butterfly appeared and landed on her finger, Sou-Taicho was requesting her presence at a meeting. She was broken from her curious thoughts when she heard Ichigo's strangled cry and the thud as he fell writhing in pain.

"Kisuke, what's happening?" Yuki cried as she dropped to her knees by Ichigo trying to find what was hurting him.

"It's the process of losing his powers, Yuki…" The pain had apparently subsided and Ichigo passed out from exhaustion.

"Ichigo…" she whispered caressing the side of his face in worry.

"I'll take him to my home, Unohana can help him there." Rukia offered.

"Good idea Rukia-san, I have a meeting with Sou-Taicho…"

"Sou-Taicho? What could he want?" Rukia pondered.

"Your guess is good as mine, I trust you guys to take care of him?" She stood and looked upon the five with authority.

"H-hai!" they responded.

Urahara chuckled and walked with Yukina towards the Gotei 13 meeting room, "You've never lost that Captain's spirit did you Yuki-chan?"

Yuki regarded the man warily, "I guess not, do you know what Sou-Taicho wants with me?"

Urahara shook his head but his face held a mysterious smile that Yuki wanted to slap off.

Once the two arrived at the conference room Urahara stopped just outside of the door, "I'll wait for you out here. I don't have any business in there." Yuki nodded to him and nervously slid the rice paper door open to see the current ten captains and their vice captains as well as the acting captains—such as Kira, Hisagi, and Momo—aligned dutifully already. She cocked an eyebrow wondering if she was tardy but Genryusai cleared his throat catching her attention.

"Ms. Nerru thank you for joining us so promptly," he spoke formally, Yuki looked around skeptically like the captains were about to pull a practical joke on her.

"I have a request Ms. Nerru," he continued. "Central 46 has been consulted and we wish to offer you your old position as Captain of the third squad, do you accept?"

Yuki perked up at the offer but then raised an eyebrow, "what's the catch?"

"No catch, Yuki-chan. Your only crime against the Seireitei was desertion but that was due to an error of the Seireitei in believing the lies Sosuke fed us," Kyoraku explained stepping slight out of the line and smiling at her.

"You mean that Central 46 believed," Yuki frowned.

"We're all partly responsible for this tragedy Yukina-san," Ukitake reasoned mirroring Kyoraku's movements.

Yuki sighed, "What about Urahara, Tessai-san, Yoruichi, and the Vizards they are truly the victims of this _tragedy_," She stressed the word tragedy sarcastically.

"We've already offered them positions but sadly they all declined." Ukitake informed.

Yuki scratched her head nervously, "Erm…Do I have to answer promptly?"

Genryusai shook his head, "No you have a week to make you decision, is that alright?"

Yuki sighed, "Hai…I'll let you know."

"Thank you for your understand Yukina-san," the old man spoke softly. Yukina waved him off with her hand and left the room heading for the Kuchiki residence. Upon seeing Ichigo sitting up her heart stopped, realizations hit her that if she accepted her position as Captain again she would never see Ichigo again.

"Ichigo?" she whispered from the doorway startling everyone because they hadn't known she'd arrived.

"Yeah?" Ichigo perked up at the sound of her voice but the look she wore on her face made him worry.

"Can I….uhh….talk to you for a minute….in private?" She added glancing at everyone. They nodded and left the room and Ichigo stood and walked over to her.

"Heh, they cut your hair," she laughed as the twirled a short tuft of hair with her finger.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Yuki sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, "The seireitei offered me third captain again."

Ichigo grinned, "That's great!"

"No Ichigo it's not, I won't be able to see you stupid face ever," She said suddenly feeling tears spill out at the thought of not being able to see their new found relationship through.

Ichigo frowned, "Oh…" He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and sighed sadly, "Yukina…."

She sniffed and looked up at him, "I want you to take it."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't take it the wrong way Yuki-chan but you want this, you always have, I don't' want to hold you back."

Yuki looked outraged, "You're not holding me back!" She paused and looked at her feet blushing, "You're holding me exactly where I want to be held."

Ichigo smiled softly and lifted her chin up touching her nose to his, "I want you to do it, I'll see you around. I'm sure you'll come visit or something, we'll find a way Yuki-chan." He whispered, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and was shaking with the anticipation of their incoming kiss.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked finally, annoyed that they were just standing in that position.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked innocently with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Baka,"

"Sorry?"

"Kiss me," Yuki whispered, Ichigo smiled and closed the distance between their lips. Yuki felt him smile against her lips. Ichigo's body reacted next without his permission and he licked her bottom lip asking for permission, she gladly permitted entrance and his tongue slithered in massaging hers gentilly and then rougher and rougher until Yuki needed to pull away for air.

"Wow," she gasped, he face flushed, Ichigo's mirrored hers and he grinned.

Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pecked him on the lips, "I will visit you Ichigo I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

**Don't worry kiddies this isnt' the end, Promise ;)**


	17. Reunited and it feels so good

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH…well I do but I use it for laundry…and the bleach I own you wouldn't be interested in….anyways on with the story 3 **

**Just a note I haven't read the new manga so the rest of the story is going to be completely of my own making I hope you still enjoy it!**

A year has gone by since Ichigo last spent time Yuki, a year and two months to be exact. Ichigo sighed sadly maybe they wouldn't be able to make things work, he shook his head. '_I shouldn't be thinking like that.'_ It wasn't as if he never heard from Yuki, she sent him letters through Urahara at least once every 2 months, it was difficult for her to find time. The teenage boy groaned and threw himself down on his bed. In actuality he hadn't seen any of his friends from the Seireitei in a year and it was starting to drive him crazy.

Sitting in his room and moping wasn't doing him any good so he decided to go for a walk. He let the front door shut behind him as he zipped up his dark blue jacket with a fur trimmed hood, it was cold outside. He began walking in the direction of Urahara's Shoten not exactly planning on dropping in but he winded up doing just that. His thoughts were buzzing as he was still not used to the exciting idea of regaining his shinigami powers with the help of the Xcution and using his Fullbring powers.

Ichigo peeked his head in while he continued to slide the rice paper door completely open, the shop seemed really empty, "Yo, anybody home?" he called but received no answer.

Something wasn't right, that he was sure of, the shop was never left without a note on the door or Tessai shop sitting. Sliding the door shut behind him, he furrowed his eyebrows and removed his shoes before continuing on into the main room.

"Urahara? Tessai-san? Ururu-san? Jinta-san? Yoruichi-san?" he called each name one by one but still received no answer. Just then the front door was thrown open and someone came running in panting, Ichigo turned around on guard to see Yukina on her knees in a gigai exhausted. What caught his eye was that she was bleeding, "Yukina?"

She looked up startled and tried to stand but her knees gave out from underneath her, Ichigo ran to her and caught her before she crashed onto the ground, "Where's Urahara?" she whispered.

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't know. No one's here, what happened to you?"

Yuki suddenly remembered she was bleeding and said, "I need a new gigai, I'm fine this thing is weak." Ichigo nodded and ran into the other room and returned dragging the dead weight of an artificial body. Yuki took out the soul reaper glove and handed it to Ichigo, "would you do the honors?" she panted.

Ichigo thrust his hand forward and pushed her soul out of the gigai with his palm and watched as the body fell forward but he couldn't see a soul fall with it. Suddenly the other gigai began to glow and Yuki's appearance was transferred, she opened her eyes and smiled at Ichigo before she threw herself at him.

Ichigo smiled and hugged her back but suddenly he pulled back, "What happened? Where have you been? Where has everyone been?"

Yuki smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Let go get some tea, I'll explain everything then. I'm exhausted."

The kettle's whistle signaled that the water was ready and Yuki prepared two cups of tea. She walked into the gathering room and set them down on the table where Ichigo was waiting.

"So what's going on? Where have you been Yuki?" Ichigo questioned.

Yuki set her cup down and then stood up again walking towards Ichigo, "First things first," she grinned as she kneeled next to him and pressed her lips sweetly against his. Ichigo returned the kiss and wrapped his arms protectively around her squeezing her tight as if to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. They pulled apart, "I missed you so much," Yuki whispered her eyes glittering with tears that threatened to fall.

"I missed you too, Yuki," Ichigo whispered back as he brushed his lips against hers once more.

"I would have come sooner but I had no opportunity, the Third division was a mess when I got there. They had no sense of how to respect authority, so I made them respect me. And then I was sent on a bunch of mission to help reconstruct the Seireitei, it was a mess. The last mission I was sent on is this, I was to come to the world of the living have find out the reason why transmissions between The Shoten and the Seireitei have been being intercepted and scrambled."

"The transmissions have been being tampered with," Ichigo asked curiously, he still hadn't taken her arms from around her and she sat comfortably on his lap.

"Yeah, that's why I came here to talk to Urahara but I snagged a gigai just in case I ran into you," she smiled and pecked his lips. Ichigo smiled, "…wait so you have no idea where Urahara is?" Ichigo shook his head. "Should we be worried?"

"Maybe but I'm just so glad to see you," Yuki hit his arm playfully.

"You're terrible," suddenly Yuki felt a presence behind her.

"No you're both terrible, but if I were hurt or worse dead!" Urahara's voice whined behind the two.

"Kisuke-san where have you been I was worried!" Yuki exclaimed as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Liar," he huffed snapping his fan shut and turning his back to them with a haughty expression.

"You know we would have come looking for you if something bad happened Kissi-kun," Yuki pouted.

The shop keep faltered in his façade, "Please, Yuki-chan, never address me by the ridiculous nickname ever again."

"Whatever you say Kissi-kun!" she grinned mischievously happy to have found a new way to annoy her old friend.

"So what happened," Urahara asked.

Yuki filled the former shinigami in on everything she had informed Ichigo of when suddenly Ichigo spoke, "but what you haven't answered is what hurt you, why were you running here Yuki?"

Yuki took a sip from her tea suddenly growing very serious, "I was on my way over here when this thing attacked me. It wasn't a hollow or arrancar or anything I've ever seen before it was a monster that almost transparent I was able to make out its general shape because it's skin was made out of something that looked like computer coding…you know like 0100101."

Urahara raises an amused eyebrow before lamely saying, "You mean binary code?"

Yukina glares at his, "Yeah whatever." Urahara laughs but Yuki continues, "The thing did something to me, it trapped me in a bubble and then I couldn't leave my gigai. I was pretty helpless in it all I could do was dodge but at a regular humans speed. So I got cut up pretty bad but I was able to get run away by weaving through the alley ways leading here. I managed to make it inside when Ichigo found me and I asked his to remove my soul from my body. I would have stayed like that but I knew that Ichigo couldn't see me otherwise so I asked him to retrieve another gigai from your stock room…I hope you don't mind Kisuke-san."

"As long as you're alright, but this monster sounds interesting…" Ichigo regarded Urahara warily as Kugo's warning rang in his ears…did Ichigo really know who Urahara was after all?

"And your transmissions?" Yuki questioned.

Their eyes connected and Yuki faltered for a minute, "I'll try to research what is going on, in the mean time why don't you go spend some time with Ichigo it's been a while since the two of you have seen each other." His serious mood was destroyed by his sly perverted tone, "Might I suggest the hot spring, you must be really sore from all that running in your gigai, Yuki-chan."

Ichigo blushed scarlet, "Why you little—"

"Actually you're right Urahara-san," she flexed her tense muscles and turned to Ichigo with an innocent smile. "C'mon Ichigo-kun it'll give us time to catch up," Ichigo blushed at the idea of being naked with her but followed her anyway grumbling about something that sounded, 'perverted disgusting old man, just trying to sneak a peek at Yuki's body.'

Yuki hid behind a rock as she undressed and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body before she slid into the steamy water of the natural hot spring and removed it before it could get wet, Ichigo followed suit and Yuki couldn't help but take in how his muscles shifted as he eased himself into the water when he made eye contact with her he couldn't help but smirk at the blush on Yuki's cheeks. But his eyes widened as a cut suddenly formed on the right side of her face under her eye.

Yuki winced and brought a dainty hand up to touch the wound before scoffing, "Gigai's are only so strong my soul was slightly damaged but this will help." She cupped her hands in the water and brought a small amount up to her face, the minute the liquid made contact with her skin in fizzled and steamed and the cut disappeared.

"So what have you been doing?" She inquired casually.

Ichigo gulped, the way the steam left little beads of sweat and water on the parts of her upper chest that were exposed sent his mind straight to the gutter—a place where he always prided himself that he did not visit often like most men. Trying to take his mind off by thinking of unappealing things such as his father in a bikini, "I uh…"he shuddered at the thought and then sighed sadly, "I haven't been doing anything just going to school and working I guess."

Yuki regarded him sympathetically, "I know it's hard not having your shinigami powers," she paused and looked down at the cloudy water sadly, "speaking of your shinigami powers…I was wondering how this would work out…"

"This," he questioned.

"You know, this, us, whatever it is we're doing. I mean Ichigo it's been a year since I've been able to look at you I almost forgot what you looked like. How can we go on like this?" Ichigo gazed into the shinigami's sad eyes that were filled to the brim with tears threatening to fall at any minute.

He had originally decided to keep his Fullbring powers a secret but he figured that if he could save his relationship with Yuki then he would do whatever it took, "well first off I'm going to tell you a secret for the couple of days I've been training with a few people to regain my powers, at the moment I have fullbring powers do you know what that is?"

Yuki's eyes lit up, "Of course I know what that is, oh Ichigo I'm so happy for you!"

"I've mastered it…"

Yuki's eyes bulged and she coughed in surprise, "Mastered it? Already…wow Ichigo you truly are nothing short of amazing…."

"And secondly…I—uh—I figure we could um….oh god this is going to sound so corny but I thought we could be official. Like I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend," he finally stuttered out.

Yuki's eyes lit up once more and practically jumped on him from across the bath straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh Ichigo, I would love it!"She brushed her lips against his and pushed her body close, Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt her full breast press themselves onto his lean chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth, her tongue timidly caressed him and it almost blew his mind. He missed the feeling of her in his arms it has been so long and yet they still remained faithful. Suddenly he was aware of her naked legs straddling him which meant that her womanhood was only a few inches from his own manhood which he seemed to not have much control over when it came to Yuki. As if on cue his nose began to gush blood at the naughty thoughts and he pushed Yuki off of him grabbing a towel and jumping out of the water gaining quite a shock from the cold air as he tried to stop the bleeding of his nose.

Yuki looked at him with worry and innocence, how could she possibly be shinigami of a few hundred years old and NOT know what was going on through his mind?

"I uh…I gotta go," he said hurriedly in a nasally voice as he held his nose and ran out of the basement leaving behind a very confused Yukina to soak in the water and wait until her wounds healed.


	18. I am so screwed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Okay so I lied I'm using part of the plot line of the manga so bare with me.**

After about ten minutes Yuki was completely healed. She dried and redressed herself before climbing up the ladder and reentering the main portion of Urahara's Shoten. Slightly curious as to why Ichigo ran off she peaked her head into Urahara's research room to see Ichigo sitting on the ground next to the scientist, fully dressed.

Urahara intently stared at the computer screen while typing at a speed Yuki had never seen him use before, "Damn it."

Yuki looked at the man curiously, "What's wrong Urahara-san?"

The blonde scientists didn't acknowledge her but continued typing as fast if not faster on the computer muttering swear words. Yuki turned to Ichigo who shrugged his shoulders, "When I got in here he was like that so I just sat here and thought I'd—"

"Wait patiently like a good little boy until Papa was finished his work?" Yuki teased.

"No," the orange haired bowl growled. "I thought I'd wait until he was done cursing at the screen like a freak." He crossed his arms and huffed looking away from Yuki, still berating himself about the naughty thoughts which only sprung up once again when she walked through the archway.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, NO!" Urahara shrieked before slamming his fists powerfully onto the keyboard.

"Urahara what's wrong?" Ichigo finally demanded.

The shop keep leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face in worry, "I've been hacked. I don't know _anyone_ who's good enough to have hacked me!"

"Hacked like just this computer?" Yuki asked quizzically.

Urahara shook his head, "No like my whole system has been hacked."

"Don't you think you should check your other systems first just to make sure," Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Urahara scoffed, "If it'll make you feel better I will, come on." Ichigo had never seen Urahara so short tempered, the man usually had a strong hold on his emotions but something was up…something wasn't right.

The two teenagers followed the cursing shinigami into his storage room he shifted a few boxes and revealed another door, but this one was made out of steal. Beside the door was a key pad and Ichigo gawked, he had never seen this portion of Urahara's house before. Kisuke typed in a four digit code and the steel door slid open, revealing a huge dark room that was lit up by a 20 computer screens and a million blinking lights. Ichigo's mouth unhinged and he stared wide eyed at the room, he glanced quickly at Yuki to see she was unphased by the hidden lair.

'_Idiot of course, she's unphased. She known this man for hundreds of years she knows his secrets.'_ Ichigo mentally scolded himself.

"Urahara-san you really should think about putting an actual light in this room, these conditions will ruin your eye sigh—"

"Shut up, Yukina." Urahara snapped, Yuki looked taken a back before she glared at the man.

"Well I never, fine you stupid old fart you want me to figure out if the hack is irreversible?" she snapped back with just the same amount of venom.

Ichigo gawked at the two he was under the impression that Yuki was computer illiterate. "Do what you want I already know it's irreversible."

Yuki pushed past him and bumped his shoulder roughly, "Don't act like you taught yourself how to use a computer, ahou." She took a seat at the main console and Urahara turned the lights on for her, she began typing away furiously at the keyboard.

"I thought she didn't know how to use a computer, she didn't know what binary code was," Ichigo commented.

Urahara had his arms crossed but answered Ichigo, "She was the one who taught me how to use a computer, granted she couldn't tell you what she's doing if you ask twice she just types away and every time it just makes her look like a computer genius. Yuki's great at computer hacking, I used to have her come to my department in the 12th division to help me sometimes. She can spit out what she did only once after she's done it but then she doesn't remember a thing and looks at you like you're crazy."

Ichigo stared at his new girlfriend not only was she hot but she could fight and she was good with computers, "I think I hit the jackpot," he whispered.

"Turn that light off, he's back hacking me, I need to concentrate!" Yuki shouted.

"Turn it off? I thought you wanted it on?" Urahara asked smartly.

"Shut your mouth and turn it off before I shove my foot through you console." Yuki barked.

Urahara quickly ran to and slammed his hand on the light switch effectively turning the lights off and plunging the three into darkness. "Don't mess with me bitch, come here!" Yuki snarled at the computer screen. "Ah ha gotcha you little rat," she sneered, "Damn it got away, oh well I got a piece of that little shit." Yuki grinned turning around to face the other two.

"I set up a worm hole and sucked that bitch in there anyways I got a her calling card, Sweet Daisy?" Yuki said the last part unsurely. "Sorry Urahara your system is wiped the only way we can get it back is by going after _Sweet Daisy_ and copying the files from her system."

She stood up and stretched, "Okay you can see what Sweet Daisy was going after, I'm thirsty." As she stretched her navel was exposed and Ichigo gulped nervously. "Come with?" She questioned him.

Ichigo gulped again and nodded following her out of the room, "So you're good with computers?"

"Kind of but I couldn't tell you what I was doing in there if my life depended on it," She laughed as she poured a glass of lemonade, "Want one?"

Ichigo nodded, "You already did."

"Did I?" She asked shocked as she handed him a glass and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, you said it perfectly but Urahara said that you never remember what you said after you say it."

"Hm that's funny," she paused and looked down at her feet. "Look Ichigo…I need to ask you a favor." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her over his glass of lemonade. "I kind of need a place to stay, I sold mine after I knew I was going back to the Soul Society. I'd stay with Kisuke but…but I wanted to spend more time with you…"

"M-my place?" Ichigo stutter.

'_Oh god if she comes to stay at my place I won't be able to get my mind out of the gutter, ugh get it together Ichigo!'_

"Yeah I mean…only if it's alright with you," Yuki added a bit sadly as if Ichigo didn't want her with him.

"I—um," Ichigo stalled. '_Think dumb ass, THINK!'_

Suddenly an idea struck the teen, "Uh sure it's fine with me as long as it's cool with the old man."

'_Oh my god, I'm a genius,'_ Ichigo thought smugly.

"Do you really think Isshin is going to be upset with me staying at the house?" she asked with a comical eyebrow quirked.

'_DAMN IT!"_ Ichigo mentally cursed. He laughed nervously, "ha ha you're right, c'mon lets go check on Urahara." He took an awkward sip from his glass '_I'm so screwed' _he thought apathetically.

"We've got a problem," Urahara said the minute they reentered the room.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"This Sweet Daisy girl went after the contact information of you, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu."

"So contact information? She'll just have our numbers or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No not just your phone numbers, your addresses, your lineage, your school, your identities."

Ichigo's eye twitched, "Why did you have that stuff about us on your computer anyways?"

"Now's not the time to ask questions, they also went after the blue print scale of the Seireitei Yuki…but I don't know why they want it." Urahara sighed.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Great the Seireitei's under attack again. That place is more trouble than it's worth…"

"Shouldn't you be like undyingly loyal to the Soul Society since you, you know, were reinstated?" Ichigo asked.

Yuki blinked, wide eyed, "Oh yeah….I forgot."

"Well there's nothing we can do right now I suggest you guy get going, it's getting late Yuzu and Karin might get worried about you." He said finally before walking the two teenagers to the door.

"Don't stay up all night on your computer Kisuke," said Yuki.

"I'll try, but I really need to scrap up a motive for Sweet Daisy." They waved goodbye and Urahara watched them walk away before he went back inside.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Ichigo offered suddenly.

"Huh? Why?" Yuki questioned.

"I don't know I just felt like doing something nice, do you want it or not?" He blushed and looked away with a scowl.

Yuki smiled and kissed him tenderly on the cheek as they walked, "Sure." She sped up a little bit to walk ahead of him and then added, "If it means that much to you."

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted chasing after her, Yuki laughed and ran ahead of him. "Come back here!"

She looked over her shoulder and laughed again but her foot caught on a twig and she started to fall, she never met the ground though because in a second Ichigo was by her side catching her gracefully in his arms. Yuki blushed, "A-arigato Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo smirked, "Baka, watch where you're stepping."

"H-hai."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Yuki for suddenly become bashful and pressed his lips against hers causing her to smile, "C'mon the hot chocolate place is just up ahead." He helped her back to her feet. They turned the corner and reached a café when Ichigo bought them two Hot Chocolates to go and they left the place soon after.

"Aw the sun is setting this is so romantic," Yuki gushed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You're so lame."

"Hey!" Yuki pouted making him snort. She got suddenly silent before speaking again, "Is it lame to like spending time with you?"

Ichigo looked at her to see her looking at her shoes as they walked and shook his head slightly before reaching over and lacing his finger with hers, but he didn't respond and he didn't need to Yuki understood and smiled.

Right before the couple turned the corner Yuki heard a loud roar and snapped her head towards the right to another creature like the one she encountered earlier that day.

"Ichigo, do me."

Ichigo choked on his hot chocolate and coughed, "Sorry, what?" He looked at her to see her holding out the Soul Reaper glove rolling her eyes at him. "Oh," he put the glove on and slammed his hand into her forehead pushing her out of her body, "Done." He said as he caught her body before it fell to the ground.

Yuki glared at the monster, "You don't stand a chance now." She unsheathed her Zanpakuto with her captains hayori billowing behind her and sliced the monster down the center, but the number rearranged and the monster reassembled completely unharmed.

"Nani!" Yuki shouted in astonishment, suddenly her eyes caught something. She didn't know anything about binary code but she noted that there was a something wrong with a portion of the code, the sequence was different than the rest. Out of pure curiosity she sent a blow at the mismatched numbers causing the monster to howl in pain and the coded numbers to lose shape and fall to the ground.

Yukina ran to her body and opened her eyes to meet Ichigo's, "It was one of those monsters from earlier today," she said as she stood from the ground and dusted herself off. She explained how she killed it just as they reached the front door.

"Dad," Ichigo called, Isshin appeared suddenly jumped down from the stairs in an aerial kick which Ichigo easily deflect with his forearm.

Isshin gasped, "YUKI-CHAN!" He threw his arms around her and held her tightly. "It's been ages, I'm so glad to see my little Yuki-chan is doing well."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Hai, hai I'm doing fine."

"Listen dad, Yuki's gonna be staying here for a little while, is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Isshine gushed pinching Yuki's cheeks. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Uh no, but um where can I sleep?" Yuki asked shyly.

Isshin blinked, "Oh I didn't think about that, we don't have a guest bed room. I guess she can just sleep with you in your room, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed, '_I'm so screwed'_. "A-are you sure?"

Isshin nodded, "As long as you don't do anything that I wouldn't." Isshin winked and ran upstairs.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright c'mon."

Yuki bit her lip, "I can sleep on the couch if it bothers you Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "It doesn't bother me, I want you to stay with me. C'mon." He lead her to his room. "Need clothes to sleep in?" She nodded with a blush.

"Here," he handed her one of his slightly baggy t-shirts and she left to get changed in the bathroom.

By the time she came back Ichigo was already laying in bed waiting for her, when he laid eyes on her he swallowed nervously, _'I am__** SO **__screwed'._

Yuki smiled sweetly the shirt only reached her mid thigh and she crawled into the bed with Ichigo, he swallowed and shook the naughty thoughts from his mind before wrapping his arms around her. Not soon after the two fell asleep….unaware that they were being watched.


	19. Karakura Town's in danger again

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"Shh, nii-san has a girl in here!" Yuzu's voice hissed to Karin.

"You shouldn't be spying or eaves dropping," Karin said in a normal volume.

"Sh, Karin stop ruining our fun!" Isshin hissed, both he and his daughter Yuzu were on all fours in front of the door that morning trying to hear what was going on.

"So what if Ichi-nii has a girl in his room—"

Yuzu snapped her head around to face her sister, "They're sleeping in the same bed—"

Suddenly the door was thrown open knocking the two Kurosaki's down the hall, "Will you shut up, we're trying to sleep!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who's in there with you bro?" Karin questioned curious to see if Ichigo had finally given up on Yukina and shacked up with Orihime.

"Yuki," Ichigo said simply before slamming the door.

"Yuki, she's back?" Karin asked to no one in particular, "Huh…." She walked down the hallway.

"Mmnnn, what's with all the noise," Yuki complained sleepily as she rolled over.

Ichigo carefully climbed over her and back into his previous spot next to her, "Nothing just my stupid family."Yuki hugged him tightly and nuzzled her head into his chest affectionately.

"I think your family's cute," Yuki mumbled into his shirtless chest.

"I think they're annoying, let's go back to sleep its Saturday and it's too early." He grumbled sleepily with his eyes closed.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled, "You should smile more often Ichi-kun, you look cuter that way not that I don't think you look cute all the time…"Ichigo opened one eyes and regarded Yuki warily before smiling slightly.

"Yuki you're so dumb, come here." Ichigo adjusted her in his arms so that they were parallel and kissed her softly.

"I'm not dumb, baka." Yuki sneered as she slapped his arm disapprovingly.

"I know," he paused brushing her hair behind her hair and looking at her adoringly, "you're cute."

Yuki grinned and kissed him lightly, "We should really get up now."

"No," Ichigo whined, "It's Saturday, I don't want to get out of bed yet."

"Fine, then what would you like to do _in_ bed?" She asked.

Ichigo's mind automatically went into the gutter and he shook his head furiously while squirming, "I don't know," he whined.

"I have an idea," he looked at her curiously only to close his eyes almost immediately as he felt her soft lips press against his. He kissed back slowly rolling them over so he was now on top, and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Yuki opened her mouth granting him access and his tongue slithered in to meet hers as they excitedly intertwined. Her hands roamed his body while their tongues fought a battle for dominance, she rested a hand on his muscular chest lightly grazing the skin with her fingernails earning a lustful groan from Ichigo. His hands rubbed her sides and she almost purred, Ichigo won dominance and Yuki gladly let him claim his prize as his tongue explored her mouth eagerly.

He pulled a way, "You taste good."

Yuki smirked, "You have no idea…" Suddenly Ichigo rocketed away from her and started breathing heavy.

"I-ichigo are you alright?" Yuki crawled closer him to check but when she rested her hand on his shoulder he flinched and stood.

"I—uh—I'm gonna go get ready," he squeaked in a higher voice than normal before bolting out of the room.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, '_Ichigo has sure been acting strange lately…'_

'_**Maybe you smell,**__' _Kurai-Tenshi offered. Yuki lifted her arm and sniffed.

"Nope…" She shrugged and grabbed her clothes from her duffle bag.

"So….." Isshin said awkwardly, the two teens had been uncharacteristically quiet and 15 minutes had gone by and neither said anything. "How are you Yuki?"

Yuki didn't look up to meet his eyes, her mind was reeling with ideas as to why Ichigo was acting so strange, "Fine." She stated simply as she cut her pancakes.

Ichigo glanced up at her quickly and then back at his own food, "Ichigo, how are you?" he shrugged in response, "I thought you guys would be a lot livelier considering that you know you two were alone together in the same bed and…" Suddenly a pancake was flung across the table and into Isshin's face.

"You're a pig," Yuki said before standing up and walking out of the front door. She had some questions she had to ask people, and figured it would also be a great time to visit the Vizards.

"Nii-san, don't be a baka there's obviously something bothering her," Karin scolded.

"Yeah Nii-san, go after her!" Yuzu joined.

Ichigo looked at the door and then pushed his chair out with a screech, grabbing his wallet and their coats before racing after her. But when he burst through the door of his house and into the brisk morning air she was nowhere to be seen, "Yuki!"

No answer, he tried her cell phone, "hellooooo?" Isshin's voice came from the other line.

"Dad? Why do you have Yuki's phone?"

"She left it on the kitchen table," Isshin answer earning a growl from Ichigo before Ichigo hung up.

Yuki had flash stepped to the Vizard's warehouse and waited until someone noticed her reiatsu. Suddenly she was thrown to the grown and felt a great weight on top of her.

"Yuki-nii!" Shinji shouted from on top of her.

"Shinji-nii!" Yuki laughed hugged him tightly. The two shared some small talk before Shinji lead Yuki into the warehouse.

After the greeting from everyone Yuki, Lisa, and Shinji sat in the kitchen chatting, "So I heard you and Ichigo are shacking up," Shinji said.

Yuki blushed, "I wouldn't exactly call it shacking up but we are dating."

"You two haven't had sex yet?" Lisa asked shocked.

Yuki blushed harder, "no, he's been acting really weird lately."

"How so," Shinji leaned forward curiously.

"Well be spending time with each other and then suddenly it's like he wants to be as far away from me as possible," she pouted sadly.

Shinji smirked knowing exactly why Ichigo was acting like that, "I'm sure he has his reasons…hey Yuki random question but, are you a virgin?"

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows, "No why?"

"Ever had sex with a virgin?" Shinji pressed.

"_No, why?_" She repeated.

Shinji smirked, "no reason, oh hey speak of the devil I feel Ichigo's reiatsu I'll go get him." Shinji hopped off of the counter and left the room.

"So Lisa, have any of you noticed anything weird around here lately?"

"Like what?"

Yuki explained the recent events and her current mission, "I have seen some shady characters around the Xcution hang out."

"Xcution, is that the thing Ichigo is doing right now?" Yuki asked.

Lisa shrugged, "I have no idea."

"So Ichigo," Shinji drawled from behind the orange haired teen effectively startling him.

"Shinji, what do you want I'm looking for Yuki I can't find her anywhere," he said out of breath.

"Yeah I know where she is just calm your little horses down, so….you think she's hot?"

Ichigo glared at Shinji, "This isn't the time for—"

"Just answer the question," Shinji interrupted him.

"Fine, yes of course I do, now where is she?"

"Not so fast, ever picture her naked?" Ichigo blushed.

"What are you getting at!"

"Well there was this time when we were training and we hit the hot springs together, let me just say I got to sneak a peek and oh boy was she hot if you think she's hot with her clothes on you haven't see anything ye—" Suddenly Shinji went flying and felt a sharp pain in his eye.

"Ow what the hell man!" He shouted holding his right eye where Ichigo had hit him.

"I don't want to hear about you seeing my girlfriend naked, I just want to know where she is, ass."

Shinji smirked his plan on getting Ichigo jealous definitely worked, "She's at the warehouse, but—"

It was too late Ichigo was already gone.

"Yuki!" Ichigo shouted. Yuki appeared in the doorway, "Where have you been!"

Yuki jumped, "I'm right here what's wrong?"

"Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the warehouse.

"Ichigo, Ichigo stop!" Yuki pulled back, "What's going on?"

Ichigo glared at her," I've been looking for you everywhere and you forgot your fucking phone at the house."

Yuki felt her eyes water at Ichigo's raised voice, "I—I didn't know and I didn't mean to I—I."

"Did you leave so you could see Shinji?" Ichigo spat.

"What?"

"You know Shinji he was just telling how much he loves see you naked," he growled.

"What?" Yuki shouted, "Shinji's never seen me naked!"

"Don't lie to me he told me—"

"Then he lied, Ichigo he's never seen me naked, why don't you believe me!" Her tears fell from her eyes.

Ichigo stiffened, "I—Yuki please don't cry, I'm sorry, he just…He told me that—" He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"He lied to make you jealous."

"Well, it worked…"

He pulled back from her slightly and wiped her tears away kissing her softly, "I'm sorry, I'll never do that again."

Yuki scoffed but smiled, "Liar, promise me you'll _try_ never to do that again."

Ichigo smiled, "Okay I'm promise I'll try never to do that again."

He grabbed her hand, "Here you forgot your coat, I thought you'd be cold."

Yuki smiled and slipped it on, "Thank Ichi-kun."

"Don't call me that."

"Why does it bother you?"

He paused, "Yes."

"Then I'm gonna keep calling you that." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "We need to stop at Urahara's, I have information for him."

"What information?"

Yuki sighed and swung their hands cutely as they walked in the direction of the Shoten, "Can I just tell you both together, I'm tired of repeating myself."

"Tch, fine," Ichigo chewed his lip in thought, "You hungry?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked up at him in surprise.

"I just figured you would be, unless you ate at the Vizard's then all you had were pancakes this morning."

Yuki hummed in thought, "Hmm I guess you're right, I'm not really hungry though."

Soon enough the shoten came into view and Urahara was standing outside sweeping, "Well this is a nice change of pace, I'm used to seeing Tessai-san sweeping."

Urahara pouted, "Tessai is sick, so I have to do all this stuff, what brings you two here?"

"I have news," Yuki says simply which automatically piques the shop keep's attention and the three enter the main drawing room.

"So?" Urahara urged.

Yuki sat up straight getting ready to relay her information, "I asked Lisa if any of the Vizards had noticed anything out of the ordinary lately. She said that they noticed some shady characters hanging around the Xcution hideout but always left before those people could detect their presence."

Ichigo stiffened, "Tsukishima…"

"Who?" Yuki questioned.

"It's this guy he used to be affiliated with the Xcution—"

"I know who he is," Urahara said darkly.

"Who is he?" Yuki asked confused.

"Tsukishima Shukuro is a the man who once brought together the Fullbringers in order to help rid them of their powers by bestowing them upon a shinigami representative. But as time wore on Tsukishima had a change of heart and killed the shinigami representatives who gained the fullbring's powers as well as the cured fullbrings. No one knowns why he did it, but he kind of fell off the radar for a while…"

"Well he's back and he's not alone, according to the Vizards there are three people hanging around the head quarters. A man—who I'm assuming is Tsukishima—and two females." She turned to Ichigo, "When are you going back there?"

"Tonight I go back every day at around four AM why?"

"Even last night?" Yuki question.

"Yes," she felt a tinge of hurt that Ichigo didn't stay with her all night on her first night back in a year but squashed it.

"O-oh, okay next time you go make sure someone's standing guard outside." She said looking away quickly.

Things were starting to heat up in Karakura Town once again but what exactly is Tsukishima after?


	20. The Celestial Star

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.**

**A/N The chapter before this was particularly difficult to write because I was having writer's block I hope you guys enjoy this one a lot more :) **

**WARNING: Smut in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>As the days drew on it seemed like Ichigo was spending more and more time at the Xcution hangout and less and less time with Yuki. She tried not to feel jealous but she was starting to feel a little lonely, when Ichigo had been with her he shared information with her that made them both worry. Someone or something had attacked Uryu, and both he and Chad suspected the same thing happened to Inoe but she wasn't telling.<p>

When Yuki tried to hint to Ichigo that she was feeling neglected it just rolled off his shoulders and he said she was being silly. He would tell her that he was training so that he could protect her and she would just drop it sadly.

Today was a particularly dismal day the sky was gray and ominous and the wind blew fiercely, Ichigo was in school at the moment so Yuki decided to go for a walk. In the past two weeks that she had been back in Karakura Town she hadn't noticed any of those strange creatures lurking around anymore which worried her. Her rationalization was that if she went looking for them, they'd find her. It was a bit odd that even the Hollow count seemed minimal, something just wasn't adding up.

About thirty minutes into her walk, Yuki found herself standing at the entrance of Sonzu Park, this is where most of the Hollow activity appeared of a regular basis. A harsh gust of wind blew past Yuki and she rationalized that maybe her choice of outfit wasn't the best. In front of the large black iron gates Yuki stood at a mere 5'4" in her old Karakura High School skirt and a half untucked white button up blouse, over top of the blouse she wore a light gray cardigan. She pulled her cardigan closer her to her body in hopes to shield herself from the unforgiving wind and continued on into the park. She was about to round the corner by the big old oak tree when she heard voices and ducked behind it.

"These hollows are a pain to keep destroying, Tsukishima," a female voice whined.

"You've done your part with the finding her and relaying the prophecy to us, Yangling. Now you have to keep them away, Daisee is trying to decipher Urahara Kisuke's observations on the Kurosaki boy. As long as we keep him away from that girl she won't be able to relay any important information back to the soul society, we have to keep her away from him at all costs. Now that her sister's dead there's only one Celestial star left, and if he figures out that the one closest to his heart processes it he'll be able to destroy us." Tsukishima—Yuki assumed—answered.

"Celestial star?" Yuki whispered to herself.

"Mneh his files are so troublesome," a male's voice whined this time, "he encrypts everything and places traps in them!"

"Is it too much for you?" Tsukishima asked sounding amused.

Yuki climbed the tree careful not make any noise so she could see their faces, once she reached a set of branched heavily covered by leaves she climbed onto it and began to separate the leaves, but they made a loud rustle and the group turned around hastily.

"What was that?" the girl, Yangling, asked alert.

Just then a squirrel ran down the length of the tree and scurried off into the park, "Just a squirrel…" Tsukishima sighed. He ran a hand through his long dark hair, "at any rate we should go before we do have something to worry about…"

The two nodded, "alright, break." The three vanished and Yuki sat alone in the tree.

If she hadn't heard the man, Daisee's voice she would have thought he was a girl. He had long dark green hair and a very feminine body Yuki thought she resemble Luppi. The girl, Yangling had dark purple curly hair in two pigtails under her right eye she had two horizontal right lines. Tsukishima seemed very plain compared to his lackeys with his dark pants and white button up shirt and long dark hair.

"Celestial star? Urahara's observations? You bastard," Yuki hopped down from the tree and stalked to the shoten.

"URAHARA!" Yuki bellowed as she threw open the door with a loud crack.

The shop keep came running down the stairs almost slipping, "What, what's wrong Yuki? What is it?"

She took two steps forward dangerously, "You," she growled.

"Me what?"

"You been making observations on me and Ichigo!" she screamed.

"Well of course you two are an extremely cute couple," he giggled fanning his face nervously.

"No you bastard, what is the Celestial Star," She snarled.

Urahara snapped his fan closed, "Oh…that."

"Yeah, that."

"I guess I have some explaining to," he laughed nervously but was silenced by Yuki's facial expression. He leaned back against the wall, "The celestial star is a security measure that the Seireitei created when we were still in the academy. It was a stone—"

"God please don't tell me this is more Hyougoku bullshit."

"Not exactly, there was one Celestial star split into four and then hidden within the top four most promising students in the academy at the time. Shihoin Yoruichi, Nerru Aritsu, me, and you." Yuki was taken off guard that Urahara had the star within him too.

"We all lost our stars for a certain reason, for instance I lost mine when I was banished from the Seireitei. When my star fled from me it split into thirds and joined the rest of you. The same thing happened when Yoruichi left the Gotei 13 her star fled and split into you and your sister. When your sister passed the last bit of the star joined you. You now have the whole Celestial Star."

"Alright that's all fine and dandy but what is the Celestial Star?"

"Like I said the Celestial Star was a defense mechanism that the Seireitei developed. It can only be activated when the star is whole and when the user meets their soul mate." Yuki's heart skipped a beat, "But meeting your soul mate isn't enough in order to activate the star you need to…um…you know—"

Yuki threw her shoe at the perverted shop keep, "I can't believe you that's why you're all pining for our relationship so much! You're trying to get us to have sex!" She paused from her screamed and panted before continuing, "but I don't understand what Ichigo or soul mates come into play at all."

"Well the thing is the activation is different for everyone for me it probably would have had something to do with experimentation. If your sister would have had the completed star it probably would have been her winning back dominance from her hollow, for you it's Ichigo. Another thing, I have no idea what power the star will give you, no one does until it happens because it's different for everyone. But what I am sure of, once you and Ichigo make love for the first time," Yuki glared and Urahara chuckled, "the star will activate soon after."

"Tsukishima and is lackeys are worried about it, they know, they've been trying to keep us away from each other."

"They don't know everything, you were able to stop them from getting a few of my files on the star and I set up an alarm system so I know when they're— shit" Urahara cursed as a siren went off. The two ran into his research room.

"Help me!" he shouted at her over the sirens, both he and Yuki threw themselves into chairs and slid up to the computer, typing away furiously.

"I got him, I got him!" Sudden something started to form on the computer, a mass of dark green. Yuki reached up to the screen to touch it and realized it felt like hair. She gripped it and pulled successfully pulling Daisee out of the computer.

"What the fuck?" She asked digusted.

"Argh get off my hair you're messing it up!" He shouted. Yuki let go but had her zanpakuto up to his throat instantly, "Well hello there little starlit."

"Send a message to your master—"

"Master? Hardly!" He scoffed folding his arms.

"Send a message to Tsukishima, don't fuck with me," with that she kicked him back into the computer and sent him flying back to his own system.

"Good job Yuki." Urahara explained.

"Kisuke, tell Ichigo about it but don't tell him about the us having sex part just tell him that they're trying to keep us apart for some reason."

"Why?"

"Because if we're going to have sex it's not going to be romantic if it's only to activate the star." While she had time she returned to Seireitei to report and arrived back in Karakura Town later that night to something she was not prepared for.


	21. A Coma Back To Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.**

When Yuki arrived at the Kurosaki household she was shocked to see so much damage, it was obvious a battle was taking place as she saw someone get thrown out of the gaping hole in Ichigo's room. She flash stepped to the scene taking Ichigo off guard and almost getting him hurt, he definitely looked worse for wear.

"Yuki get back!" Ichigo yelled before launching a getsuga tensho.

"Ichigo no you need my help," Yuki screamed just as Ichigo got stabbed in the arm.

"No, I need to protect you from them. Stay back, please." He said from over his shoulder panting heavily.

"Ichigo—"

"No." his stern voice made her jump but she listened, she watched as Ichigo became a bloodied mess and she couldn't do anything because every time she tried to join the fight Ichigo would yell at her not too. It's true he almost had his powers back but just watching him she could tell almost wasn't good enough he fought tooth and nail and every getsuga tensho seemed to get weaker and weaker. He was pushing himself and mutilating his body as well. Yuki felt her eyes water when Ichigo was stabbed in the arm by Tsukishima, he couldn't take much more of this.

"Ichigo,enough is enou—" Suddenly a force field blocked her from moving any further.

"Did you really think that I was only learning this stuff with Xcution?" he asked with a mangled smirk.

"What is this?" She asked trying to touch the field but getting a slight shock.

"It's a reiatsu force field, he's using it so that you don't join the fight," Tsukishima explained, he didn't have a scratch on him and that worried Yuki immensely.

"Stop messing around Ichigo you need my help!" Yuki growled.

"Stay back or I'll make the shock stronger," Ichigo threatened, Yuki tried to push through the field but was shocked so hard it through her against the wall. When she stood she could clearly see that the fight was raging on.

Minutes felt like hours and finally Ichigo could barely stand, "Ichi—"

"You know, Kurosaki, you should really listen to the little starlit," Tsukishima taunted, suddenly he disappeared and pierced Ichigo right through the stomach.

"ICHIGO!" Yuki screamed. The force field dropped and Yuki ran forward catching Ichigo before he hit the ground but buckled under his weight and fell with him.

"Looks like that's our cue, boss," Yangling giggled and the three fullbringers including Ichigo's friends disappeared.

"Ichigo, wake up. Please wake up," Yuki cried caressing his cheek. 

"I—I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Ichigo cracked his eyes opened and smiled softly, "Where is everyone?"

"They—they left with Tsukishima, I know what to do I'll call Unohana," Yuki said ripping out her cellphone.

"You don't have enough time, where's my dad?" Ichigo's was strained it was as if it were painful for him to speak.

"I—I don't know—"

"Yuki step aside I'm right here, let me take care of my son," Isshin's voice sounded just as soon as the bedroom door was thrown open. Reluctantly Yuki stepped back and watched Isshin get to work, he wasn't Unohana's Sensei for nothing, the man was a master at healing. Yuki paced back and forth, nothing made any sense.

Why did the Tsukishima want the celestial star to begin with what was he planning on doing? And why now?

Half a week had elapsed and Ichigo still was not awake, he currently resided in the intensive care unit of his father's clinic. Isshin had banned Yuki from the clinic with the exception of something he dubbed Yuki visiting hours. The first two days she did nothing but sit in the room and wait for Ichigo to open his eyes. So while she was banned from the clinic she would lay in his bed and worry. Today her routine was a bit different though, Urahara had requested her presence at the Shoten. She pulled on a white turtleneck and a short skirt and threw one of Ichigo's hoodies on top. As she slipped on her knee highs and shoes her cell phone vibrated.

"Hai this is Yuki speaking," she answered placing her phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could finish up tying her shoes.

Kira was on the other end, "How is Ichigo-san Nerru Taicho?" The Shinigami were just as worried about Ichigo as she was, maybe a little less, in the year that had past no one had forgotten him.

"H-he's—" Yuki paused she hated thinking about him down in the clinic connected to beeping monitors. She insisted that Isshin heal him with reiatsu but he informed her that he already tried, Tsukishima's blade was reiatsu resistant.

"Still no change?"

Yuki shook her head but realized her couldn't see and added a sad, "No, I have to go Urahara asked me to stop by the Shoten. Apparently he has important information for me."

"Alright Nerru Taicho, be safe."

"Hai, hai, Ja ne!" She ended the phone call and slipped of Ichigo's room. As she passed the Clinic she popped her head in only to have a scalpel thrown at her.

"I mean it, GET OUT!" Isshin bellowed.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh, "You should be more careful you'll put someone's eye out." She slipped out in time to hear Isshin retort.

"That's the point!" Yuki rolled her eyes and made her way to the Shoten. She slid the door open to see Yoruichi and Urahara seated in the connecting room.

"Yoruichi-san, it's been so long! I missed you," Yuki cried throwing her shoes off and hugging the dark skinned shinigami.

Urahara pouted, "How come you don't hug me like that?"

Yuki released Yoruichi from her death grip and turned to address the blonde, "Because you'd like it too much Sukebei."

Urahara glared, "Never mind that, what's important is that Yoruichi had a run in with Orihime and Tatsuki the other day, and since Tsukishima is currently in control of them she placed one of my trackers on Orihime. They haven't returned to Tsukishima's head quarters just yet, but when they do we'll know."

"That's great, but why couldn't you tell me this on the phone?" She questioned taking a seat at the table.

"Isshin told me that all you've been doing lately is moping around so I figured it was a good idea to force you to leave the house."

"Moping around? I do more than mope around I check in on Ichigo when I'm aloud to and I check in with my vice-captain as well," Yuki defended.

"When was the last time you ate?" Urahara asked with an eyebrow raised. As if on cue her stomach growled.

"Well I ermm.."

"Exactly but don't worry Yuki-chan I took the liberty of slaving over a hot stove all day to make you lunch!" Yuki sweat dropped as Urahara brought out a giant plate of food that was bigger than the table itself. Knowing Urahara this was just her serving the other two shinigami had the same amount on the same sized plates. This is exactly why Tessai never let Urahara cook, it wasn't as if he was bad cook his food was actually quiet delicious. His portion control was out of whack and it was quiet sad.

The three set to work on their plates of food and soon they were sprawled out on the floor, "Oh my god, I can't eat another bite. I'll pop," Yuki huffed rubbing her stomach. Just then her cell phone chimed and she pulled it out, "Ah I have to go it's Yuki hours!" She stood up and ran out of the Shoten as if she hadn't eaten an entire cow a few minutes prior.

Yukina burst through the intensive care unit of the clinic to see the whole Kurosaki family crowding around Ichigo's bed. Her heart skipped a beat, "Is—is he awake?" The three turned around and looked at her sadly, "what? What is it? What's wrong?"

Isshin shook his head, "Ichigo flat lined for about a minute, I thought he was stable but I guess he's not. He's in a coma right now…"

Her heart sank, she looked almost like a puppy with droopy ears, "Wha- why wasn't he in a coma before?" she whimpered.

"Yes but I'm suspected he's in a deeper one now, I'm sorry Yuki…"

Yuki shook her head, it was his son after all he was probably taking it worse, "I—"

"Well it's your visiting hours I just—um I have some errands to do come on Yuzu, Karin." He motioned for his daughters and they followed him casting one last sad glance at Ichigo's sleeping form.

When the doors shut Yuki climbed into Ichigo's hospital bed, "Ichi please wake up." The tears she held in from hearing the news now flowed out and wet Ichigo's hospital gown. "Please, I promise I'll stay in the human world with you. I'll-I'll let you fight all the battles you want to fight. I'll do anything…"

"…Ichi please, I don't want to lose you," she sobbed into his chest. "I love you Ichigo please don't die," she cried, "I promise that I'll stay here with you, I promise!" She cried harder just then Ichigo's body shifted lightly underneath her, she thought she was imagining things.

"I love you please don't go," she looked up and sniffed before planting a soft kiss on his cheek his gown now soaked with tears and his cheek stained with a bit of the salty liquid too she rested her head on his wet chest.

"I love you too, I don't plan on going anywhere Yuki," Ichigo's voice whispered hoarsely.

Yuki jumped, "Ichi!" Her head shot up to look at him to see he had one eye open and was smiling. "You-you're awake!"

She scrambled off of him and ran out of the room leaving a very confused Ichigo, "Isshin, Yuzu, Karin!"

"What?" Isshin asked from his position at the kitchen counter holding his keys, clearly about to leave.

"Ichigo's awake!"

"He's what?" Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin ran full force into Ichigo's room to see him removing all of the wires that were connected to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ichigo greeted as if he hadn't been knocked out for four days and didn't flat line moments before.

"How are you awake!" Isshin rushed over to him with a stethoscope and pushed him down on the bed. Isshin began to perform various tests on Ichigo's conscious form.

"alright, alright old man give it a rest! I'm fine!" Ichigo pushed Isshin away forcefully.

"Son, I'm so glad you're okay," Isshin ruffled Ichigo's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Dad!" Ichigo whined, "Not in front of Yuki!"

Isshin turned to Yuki and they all started laughing, "I'll give you two a moment alone." Isshin left the room and Ichigo motioned for Yuki to come lay with him.

Yuki crawled into his hospital bed and wrapped her arms around him, "Did you really mean it? You'll stay in Karakura Town?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, "I love you I don't want to risk losing you again, I'll just resign from the Seireitei."

Ichigo chewed his lip, "No, I want you to stay you worked so hard for this. I don't want you to leave the seireitei Yuki."

Yuki smiled and kissed Ichigo, "We'll talk about it later right now I just want to lay with you."


	22. The Big Kahuna

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.**

Yuki spent the night with Ichigo in his hospital bed and the next morning his father discharged him from the clinic but sentenced him to at least a week of bed rest.

"This sucks," Ichigo complained from his bed as he watched Yuki tie up a pair of fancy sandals at the end of his bed.

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem Ichigo," Yuki laughed looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes it is, you get to go out and follow up on leads while I stay here and rot in my room," he hit his bed in frustration.

"I'd rather lounge around in bed with you all day then go do this trust me," Yuki stood and adjusted her lace camisole.

"And I don't understand why you have to be so dressed up you're just going out with Urahara," Ichigo grumbled looking away.

Yuki laughed, "What, you don't like it?" She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head, Ichigo had the perfect view down her shirt and blushed hard.

"N-no, I like it. I just don't understand why you're getting dressed up to go out with _Urahara_."

Yuki shook her head, "I just felt like dressing up I mean I've been moping around in sweats and stuff for the past week." She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, "Alright I'll be back around four okay?"

"What if you find their head quarters?"

"I doubt we'll find it in uptown Karakura, they don't seem like those type of people."

"You never know…"

Yuki smiled, "well even if they are there we're not going to attack without you or the shinigami."

"The Seireitei is getting involved?" Ichigo asked sitting up quickly and wincing.

"Baka, sit back you'll hurt yourself even more. And yes, because Tsukishima is after me it poses a threat to the Seireitei, you know I'm their biggest defense at the moment." She rolled her eyes, "Toshirou, Byakuya, Kyoraku, and Joshirou have all been appointed as my guards."

"All four of them at once?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"No two at a time they switch out, I guess they start tomorrow. Just so you know they'll be staying here probably outside of the door."

"What about my sisters?"

"Ichi they've known about shinigami for about a year. You've got nothing to worry about, I have to go I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

Ichigo watched her shut the door and thought, '_Things must be really serious if they're sending only Captains….not just any captains for Shunsui and Ukitake?'_

Yuki met Urahara at the corner of Ichigo's street and the two began to head north, "I honestly think they're just trying to throw us off the trail Urahara-san."

Urahara walked leisurely down the road with his hands in his pockets, "even so it's still imperative to investigate, Yuki-chan."

"Did you forget that when we were part of Special Ops I was the Criminal Profiler?"

"One of the best the Seireitei has ever had if I recall correctly," Urahra replied.

Yukina shook her head, "The best."

The blonde haired shinigami rolled his eyes and smiled, "Don't be so modest Yuki-chan," he teased sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that not only would Tsukishima not have the cash to rent or own an uptown establishment it also doesn't seem like his style. Plus his two goonies wouldn't fit in too well in that part of town. One looks like a flamboyant cross dresser the other a gothic prostitute."

Urahara pouted, "What's wrong with gothic prostitutes?"

"Don't tell me—"

"—At any rate we must leave no stone unturned!" He interrupted dramatically to avoid answering her impending question. The continued on a few moments in silence, "So when are your guards coming?"

"Tomorrow around noon," she paused and chewed her lip. "Don't you think it will be a little awkward with the fact that Ichigo won't be able to see them? You think it'll upset him?"

Urahara smiled knowingly, "Ichigo is pretty thick skinned I think he'll just be happy that he knows they're there. And who knows with him awakening his fullbring powers he might have regained a bit of his shinigami powers as well."

"Here's hoping…" They stopped outside of a fancy hotel and looked up the length of the building. It was rather tall Urahara's tracker said the Orihime visited the fourteenth floor somewhere near the left end of the hallway.

They stepped inside the building and blended in completely it was a good thing they both decided to get dressed up. Silently they filed into the elevator and pressed the button as the doors closed Yuki turned to Urahara, "Nothing seems out of the ordinary for an upscale hotel." Urahara nodded, "What room are we going to check?"

"1415, if my calculations are correct the dimensions of the rooms and the number of yards Orihime traveled would place her exactly in room 1415."

"Let's hope you're correct and we don't walk into anything freaky." Yuki chuckled.

The elevator came to a stop at the fourteenth floor and dinged, the two stepped out and proceeded down the hall to room 1415. When they reached the door Urahara pulled out a device that resembled the now popular iphone but only in size and shape. He held the device up to the key reader and typed in a few numbers, waited, and then typed some more until Yuki heard a click and the light on the key reader turned green.

"It's the new handy-hacker Ururu purchased it for me for my birthday!" Urahara grinned as he twisted the handle and opened the door allowing Yuki in first.

The room was empty and seemed completely undisturbed, "Are you sure it was this room?"

Urahara peeked his head into the bathroom, "Yes according to the log it's still checked into."

"Hm," Yuki hummed checking under the bed to find nothing. She moved to the window and opened the curtain looking outside.

The sound of a drawer opening caught her attention and she turned around to see Urahara opening the bedside table. He moved the contents around a bit and then picked up the bible and thumbed through the pages, suddenly a small piece of paper fell out of one of the pages.

"Hmm," he bent down and snatched up the paper noticing now that it was a business card. "It's a hit man's business card." He said with wide eyes.

"A hit man? Is there an address, a number?" Yuki questioned walking closer to Urahara to examine the business card.

"No but I know this guy from some of my back door deals," Yuki sweat dropped. "I don't think he has any connection to Tsukishima to be honest."

Yuki folded her arms in a huff, "So basically this was a waste of time?"

"Pretty much we'll just have to wait until Orihime visits another weird place." Urahara sighed.

"I really wonder why she was here though," Yuki said offhandedly as they left the room. The minute they entered the hallways, however, and coded monster materialized. Yuki and Urahara looked at each other quickly before slipping on the soul reaping glove and slammed it into each other's chest at the same moment sending their souls flying out forcefully in opposite directions. Yuki stood glancing quickly at Urahara before launching at the coded demon. The blonde shinigami seemed to have the same idea because their swords pierced the monster simultaneously and they sliced it in half effectively destroying it.

Returning to their bodies, Yuki sat up, "I guess this place had some significance because I haven't seen one of those creatures since my first day back in Karakura town."

Urahara looked in deep thought, "there's no reason to worry about it at the moment go back the that Kurosaki's and take care of Ichigo I'll look into it."

Yuki nodded and left Urahara in the hotel, but something didn't seem right. She decided to shrug the feeling off she trusted Urahara, pulling out her cell phone she tried to text Ichigo but her screen was coded and messed up like her phone had been hacked. "What the—"

"Sorry sweetie we can't have you calling your little boyfriend to come save you, now can we?" A males voice teased.

Yuki's head shot up to meet the eyes of someone she didn't know, the man had crystal blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was tall and muscular but not too muscular and extremely handsome, almost too handsome. Something about him made Yuki's mind and body scream to get away. At that exact moment she was surrounded by at least a dozen coded monsters who looked like they were waiting for a command, "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered out.

"Hm, you're right we haven't met face to face yet have we? My names Haku those lovely creatures that are surrounding you are of my creation. They're called Gorumon, it's my fullbring." He flipped a coin skillfully and caught it.

Yuki clenched her fists as he continued to talk, "I used to be a heavy gambler and I enjoyed hacking the system much like daisee. My lucky coin gives me the power to pick apart the DNA of a hollow and turn them into my own creation. The only problem is that Gorumon and Hollows don't get along too well." He hummed sadly.

"What do you want from me?" Yuki reached into her pocket for a soul pill.

"Eh-eh-eh," he shook his head, "I'm not here looking for a fight cutie." Yuki blushed, "I'm here to introduce myself to you. I'm the one Tsukishima answers to, I was going to take this chance to capture you—" Yuki clenched her jaw in anticipation, "But seeing as you're really cute so I'll give you the opportunity to gather up your army and give you a fighting chance even though it won't matter."

"Why do you want me?" Yuki spat angrily.

"Well we're going to use you to kill off all the other fullbringers including you sweet little Ichigo—"

"But he's half shinigami!" Yuki argued shaking the hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"Correction he was half shinigami but he lost his powers, so now he dies along with the rest of our other competition. Then we're going to use you to destroy the Gotei 13 so that I can rule, you shinigami already did a good job of taking out Aizen for me."

"How do you know him? Why do you want to do this?"

"My fiancé was a shinigami but she cast out of the Gotei 13 for falling in love with me," he explained.

"That's a lie," Yuki snorted, "If that's what happened than your fiancé lied to you."

Haku frowned for the first time in their conversation, "No, it's the truth then there was a hit put out on her within the special ops and she was killed."

Yuki flipped her hair casually with her hand and narrowed her eyes, "I'm a Captain of the Gotei 13 and I know for a fact that, that isn't what happens."

Haku rolled his eyes, "I'm sure there's a lot that goes on in Seireitei that you don't know about." He paused , "For now my dear I must take my leave I have prior engagement…enjoy your last few moments with your boy toy." He snapped his fingers and the Gorumon disappeared along with him.

Yuki let out a relieved sigh and picked up her phone again but it was still scrambled and she couldn't use it, by the time she got home it was 7, three hours later than she had planned. When she opened the door to Ichigo's room she was greeted by the sight of Ichigo wincing and pacing his room.

He snapped towards the door and flinched at the pain, "Where have you been I thought you got hurt," he demanded.

Yuki dropped her stuff on the floor and rushed over to him, "What're you doing sit down you're not healed are you stupid!"

Ichigo let her push him onto the bed and fell with a thud she sat next to him and lifted up his shirt to see the wound, "Nothing too bad but stop over exerting yourself." She then went into the explanation of meeting Haku, the reason she was late.

Ichigo seemed worried, "We've got to do something."

"There's nothing _we_ can do right now, we have to wait until you're healed up." Yuki said as she caressed his face gently.

Ichigo caught her hand examined it, "What have you done to me, I'm constantly worrying about if you're okay or if I'm going to lose you. It's almost disgusting…" he whispered.

Yuki smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him, "I feel the same way about you when you're throwing yourself into life threatening situations and walking around worsening your wounds." She rested a small hand on his chest before leaning in and kissing him once more. He wrapped his hands around her waist and adjusted her so she was straddling him and bit her lip gently. She smirked and slipped her tongue into his mouth which was eagerly joined by his they fought for dominance. Suddenly Ichigo flipped them over so he was on top, the shock of the sudden movement allowed for him to win the fight of dominance, Yuki felt him smirk into the kiss as he got to enjoy his prize of exploring her mouth freely.

Just as they were about to pull apart Yuki bit his lip and pulled gently effectively returning his attention to the kiss. Unbeknownst to Ichigo his hands were wandering Yuki's body, her heart leapt to her throat in excitement. As their tongues danced she slipped her hands slightly under Ichigo's shirt and felt the lean muscles he worked so hard for. Ichigo's own hands played with the hem of her shirt for a minute before his fingers started to walk up the bare skin of her navel.

Suddenly he rocketed away panting loudly, he ran his hands through his hair, "I—uh—I gotta go…" He stuttered out.

As he reached for the door knob, however, Yuki flash stepped in front of him blocking his path to the hallway. "Ichigo, no, What's going on with you lately?"

Ichigo looked away from her and scowled, "What're you talking about?"

"Recently you've been so fickle minded, you're hot and you're cold constantly. One minute you want to spend time with me and be intimate and the next you want to be as far away from me as possible! It's driving me crazy!" She rambled out panting from lack of air.

Ichigo backed up a few steps and ran his hand through his hair again—a habit Yuki noticed that showed he was nervous. He sighed, "It's nothing okay?"

Yuki pouted feeling sad, "I don't understand Ichigo, d-don't you want me?"

His eyes widened in horror, "O-of course I want you Yukina why would you—"

"Then why do you always run away? I don't understand!" Her eyes began to well up slightly, she wasn't going to cry but she was definitely emotional at the moment.

"I—"

"Please tell me," she pleaded.

Ichigo sighed and sat on his bed propping his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair once again, "I—it's just—it's kind of embarrassing Yuki…"

"I don't care I want to know, I love you I just want to know what's bothering you…" She whispered stepping forward a bit.

"Y-you love me?" Ichigo asked shocked his heart skipping a beat at those words. God he was acting so emotional lately, it sickened him but in a good way.

Yuki blushed, "I—yeah I think do…" she trailed off unsurely maybe she was rushing things.

Ichigo reached forward and tugged her hand to pull onto his lap, she plopped down and Ichigo brushed a piece of hair behind her ear tenderly looking her into her amber eyes, "…I love you to Nerru Yukina, more than you will ever know."

As soon as the words left his mouth Yuki smiled, relieved, and leaned in placing her lips on his. She could feel his heart beat faster while her own fluttered under his touch. "So what's bothering you?"

Ichigo blushed hard, "I—it's just that lately I get close to you and all I can do is picture you naked. And like…all I want to do…is um…do stuff to you." He turned beat red, "Oh my god you must think I'm a total creep right now." Yuki's eyes widened in shock before she snorted and started laughing so hard she fell off of his lap, she held her sides and howled in laughter. "H-hey! Why are you laughing!" Ichigo demanded.

Yuki quieted her chortling and sat up, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yuki stood, "All you wanted was to see me naked?"

"I—I um," Ichigo stuttered, Yuki kicked off her shoes and started to remove her camisole revealing her milky white skin. Ichigo choked, "What—what are you doing!" Yuki unbuttoned her skirt and slipped it off Ichigo blushed but couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I want you to do the rest," Yuki said.

Ichigo gulped, "Wha—I can't I—"

"Ichigo I'm yours, come here…" Unsurely Ichigo stood and met Yuki half way he couldn't take his eyes off her body. He stood awkwardly in front of Yuki, she smiled and took his hands and put them on her sides his hands were warm against her body that was still cold from being outside. She felt them trembling, "nervous?"

He swallowed hard, "Y-yeah…" She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, the minute their lips met his nervousness seemed to melt away. Wrapping his arms around her body he deepened the kiss, Yuki ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly she pulled away, "What're you—"

"Hold on," she skipped to the door and locked it she winked, "You know, just to make sure."

Ichigo grinned and grabbed Yuki's hand bringing her down on top of him on the bed. She smiled shook the hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing him. He ran his hands down the length of her body making her shiver before flipping them over to get on top. Their lips met again with even more passion and pull his shirt up, he helped her remove it and tossed it on the floor. Ichigo's muscles were exposed to her, something she really loved to see and Yuki raked her nails lightly down his arms causing him to shudder like he had done to her before. His lips moved to her neck and he licked it slightly before he began to nibble and suck. Her breath hitched she wanted him so bad but she had to be patient since apparently it was his first time. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh she moved her hands down to the waist band of his pants but just then she remembered the Celestial Star.

"I-ichigo?" She stuttered out. She was started to have second thoughts about not telling Ichigo about them having sex to activate the star.

"What," he mumbled uninterested into her neck.

"Wait stop," She pushed him away slightly, enough to make him look her in the eyes.

"What?" He asked more concerned.

"I….I can't lie to you—"

"Uhh that's not comforting…"

"—No I mean, well Urahara told me that the Celestial Star will most likely activate when we—"

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh, "Yuki are you serious?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"I mean sure Urahara didn't say that specifically to me but anyone with a brain could have figured it out," he chuckled.

Yuki pouted, "Well damn." Ichigo smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss her again. Yuki gently rolled them over onto the bed and reached behind her back to unclip her bra. With a quick snap the straps around her shoulders fell limp and Ichigo quickly flipped them over once again. He kissed down her neck and gently bit her collarbone, it was difficult for her to believe that this was his first time. He pulled off her bra and threw it to the floor he gazed upon her body and blushed hard. Of course it wasn't his first time seeing a naked girl but it was his first time seeing Yuki naked and she was even more gorgeous without clothes if that was possible. He kissed her once passionately, their tongues intertwining ravenously before he trailed soft kisses down to her breasts. He left one last kiss between her breasts before reaching up and kneaded them. He brought his mouth down and ran his tongue teasingly down from her collar bone to her soft pink bud and flicked it with his tongue. Earning a shuddered breath from Yuki, he took the bud into his mouth and sucked gently as he massaged her right mound. He was driving her crazy in a flurry she had flipped him over and the remainder of their clothes had been discarded on the floor.

Yuki blushed the minute she laid eyes on his member, it was definitely thicker and longer than she had expected. Ichigo smirked, "See something you like?"

She bit her lip, "I can work with that." Ichigo snorted before leaning down and capturing her lips. "Ichigo please," Yuki whined.

"What?" He grinned. Yuki felt his shaft press against her inner thigh.

"Ichigo pleassseee," Yuki pouted.

He slowly licked the hull of her ear, "what?" he teased.

"Stop teasing me," she pouted again. Ichigo's mind was reeling but he complied positioning himself at her opening and slowly pushing in.

Yuki gasped at the discomfort of him stretching her, he waited for a minute before he started thrusting. "Ungh Ichi…go faster!" Yuki panted Ichigo grunted in response but quickened his pace.

"Fuck," Ichigo swore as he pumped faster.

"Ah harder," Yuki cried digging her nails into his shoulder.

Ichigo looked her in her eyes, "Do you like that?"

"Ungh y-yeah, oh my god Ichigo that feels so good," Yuki whimpered.

Ichigo felt the pressure of an orgasm rearing its head and thrust faster before groaning Yuki's name. He collapsed on top of her panting before rolling of and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ugh, you definitely have the potential to be a sex god Ichigo," Yuki purred running her nails gently down the length of his arms.

Ichigo glared at her know she was insinuating that she was fast, "Fuck you."

"You already did that," Yuki winked, she pressed her lips to his before whispering, "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Yukina." He mumbled back before falling asleep.


	23. The Bracelet

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.]**

_**First and foremost:**_ I want to say how sorry I am that it took so long for me to upload this and that I've pretty much been MIA. I had to move back to school so it took me a while to get packed, move in, and get back into the swing of things. Don't worry I'm not gonna slack anymore I promise :) I hope you guys still love me :/

* * *

><p>The sun glared through the window and onto Yuki's closed eyes, the irritation from the brightness woke her up and she groaned rolling over onto something hard and warm, Ichigo's chest. The events from last night flooded her mind in a rush and she smiled nuzzling her body closer to his, she felt him snort softly before wrapping a protective arm around her naked body.<p>

Yuki opened her eyes and looked up at the orange haired shinigami, "Ohayo."

In response to her soft greeting Ichigo opened open eye and looked down at her, "Ohayo," he grumbled softly.

"How long have you been up?" she inquired her voice still just barely above a whisper.

Ichigo sighed, "Like thirty minutes I've been trying to go back to sleep but that sun is killing me…"

Yuki's eyes scanned the perimeter of Ichigo's room, the past month she'd lived at Ichigo's it felt like something was missing. Finally it dawned on her, "Ichigo where's Kon?"

Ichigo frowned, "I had to give him to Urahara…" he paused, "since I'm no longer a shinigami I can't use my mod soul so I had to give him to Urahara…"

"Oh…"said Yuki sadly, "I thought this fullbring training was supposed to help you regain your shinigami powers?"

"It was but it isn't and I don't know why…"

Yuki chewed her lip in thought digesting Ichigo's words before getting up and straddling him, Ichigo's eyes shot open to look at hers curiously. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips quickly before climbing off the bed and bringing a sheet with her to wrap around her body.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting ready for life, we need to tell Urahara what happened to me last night—"

"You mean us having—"

"NO! Before that…well I guess we should tell him that happened too so we can be on the lookout for changes in me that might have to do with the Celestial Star…." She picked up her towel from its position draped on Ichigo's desk chair and wrapped it around her body so quickly Ichigo didn't get a chance to peak at her naked form.

Suddenly she felt Ichigo's body pressed up against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips kissing her neck gently, "Aw can I come?" He pouted against her neck playfully referring to her shower.

Yuki shuddered at the vibrations the bass in his voice sent to her sensitive neck, "N-no you're family's home…"

"That didn't stop you last night—"

"Yeah but this is your room and that's your family's shower." Ichigo groaned and stepped back from Yuki.

"Fine."

"Aw don't be mad Ichi-kun," Yuki turned around and pouted before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Just than a cell phone chime distracted them and when Ichigo went to check the notification Yuki slipped out of the room.

Ichigo glanced at Yuki's retreating form quite annoyed that she wasn't letting him have her at the moment but then returned his attention to the ringing phone.

"Mochi, mochi," he greeted only to hear Urahara's booming voice.

"Ichigo-san, what a wonderful morning isn't it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Aa, what do you want old man?"

"I was wondering when You and your dear Yuki were going to grace me with your presence."

Ichigo chewed his lip in thought and did the math, "In about an hour and half, is that okay?"

"Yes, yes of course it is I look forward to seeing you two love birds."

"Shut up," and with that the orange haired boy snapped his phone closed. He waited around a few more minutes before Yuki walked through the door clad only in a towel, her skin flushed from the heat of the shower. Ichigo groaned, "You're killing me." Yuki giggled in response and he begrudgingly stomped off to the bathroom to take his own shower…a very, very cold one.

Yuki stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself she didn't look any different. What exactly was supposed to happen when the celestial star activated? She moved her hair and checked the nape of her neck, nothing. She opened her mouth and checked her tongue, nothing. Checked her legs, nothing, her arms, nothing. She pulled down her bottom eyelid revealing the wet pink skin, nothing. Last place to check, she pulled the collar of her shirt forward and peaked at her cleavage looking for any change, not that she expected any. Just then the door opened and Ichigo walked in fully dressed but with damp hair, he looked at her oddly.

"Why are you looking at your cleavage?" he questioned as he moved to towel dry his hair quickly.

"I was looking to see if anything changed, you know with the Celestial Star and everything…" She trailed off suddenly feeling stupid.

Ichigo snorted, "So what you thought your boobs might get bigger?"

Yuki pouted, "No!" Ichigo laughed and ruffled her hair like a child. "Ugh cut it out you're messing my hair up!"

"I like it better that way," He stated, draping his towel over the back of his chair.

"You like it better when I look like I'm homeless and haven't touched a brush in 10 years?" Yuki asked sarcastically as she ran her brush through her hair a few times to smooth out Ichigo's mess.

"Duh," Ichigo turned to Yuki and chewed his lip, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm, what about breakfast?" she put her brush down on his desk.

"We'll make Urahara feed us—"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." But Ichigo didn't hear her he was already in the hallway.

The two now sat at the table in Urahara's Shoten as Yuki recounted her story of Haku. "This Haku guy what did he look like?" Urahara asked curiously while fingering his scruffy chin.

"Um," Yuki thought, "Tall, kind of muscular, brown hair, bluish eyes I think…why?"

"Just wanted to see if he was better looking than Ichigo," he grinned but not for long as Ichigo through his tea cup at the shop keep. "Ichigo you're so mean," he whined.

"Shut up there's more…" he blushed Urahara looked at him regarded him with interest and waited for Ichigo to finish but he never did instead Yuki picked up the slack.

"We had sex," she said bluntly holding Urahara's shocked eyes while Ichigo stared intently at the wall.

Urahara blinked once before bursting out laughing, "Oh my, so how was he Yuki, Ichigo struck him on the head with his fist but Urahara didn't stop teasing Ichigo. Yuki sighed and stood before going to the kitchen to refill her tea cup at the doorway stood Tessai who obviously had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Excuse me Tessai-san I'd like to refill my teacup," Yuki said softly has she ducked under the large man's arm, he turned to face the inside of the kitchen where Yuki resided.

"I apologize for Urahara-san's immature behavior and I'm happy that you and Ichigo finally expressed your love for each other," The gentle giant offered awkwardly.

Yuki smiled, "It's alright Kisuke-san is just being himself and thank you I feel the same way. Although I do have to say Ichigo-kun definitely has an advantage on the competition." Tessai's eyes widened from behind his glasses 'advantage' did she mean what he thought she meant.

"S-sorry?" he choked out but Yuki only gave him a knowing smile and a wink before gliding out of the kitchen to rejoin the boys who had finally calmed down.

"We do have to address pressing matter now, like the awakening of the star." The blonde shinigami had finally quieted his giggling down to get down to the fine print of issue. "When the star begins to awaken you will lose the use of your shinigami powers for three days before and three days after you have been gifted your new powers whatever they maybe. So the process will last for a week on the fourth day you will have full use of your powers and they might seem overwhelming because they will come at full force the next three days your body will most likely be recuperating from the stress and then finally your body will have adjusted accordingly to the star."

Yuki chewed her lip anxiously, "so you mean I'll be useless for six days?" She did not like the sound of that one bit.

"Essentially but I've been toying around with this bracelet to retain some of your more basic shinigami powers such as the access to your zanpakuto in general, keep it on at all times and you will be able to call Kurai-Tenshi." Urahara handed Yuki a gold wristlet that she slipped on. "For now all there is left to do is sit and wait," he paused, "I suppose the two of you have lots of um….things to do back at home. I'll chat with you later!"

Ichigo squinted in the setting sun as it glared in his face, Urahara was acting unconcerned with Yuki's predicament but he thought it would be better not voice his concerns. Instead he took a hold of the violet haired beauty's hand and began to set their course back home.

They walked in a comfortable silence each pondering their visit at the Shoten when suddenly Yuki was thrown backwards, "Yuki!" Ichigo shouted as his head snapped to the young shinigami. She was being held up by two digital 16 bit animated daisies her feet dangling off the ground by a good yard.

"Sorry hansom but I'm the one you should be paying attention to," a low feminine voice rang. Ichigo turned quickly to see Daisee smirking and him he growled in anger and pulled out his substitute shinigami badge, accessing his fullbring powers.

"Let her go," he said evenly, "Or I will end you."

"Oh a macho man!" Daisee squealed with glee, "Too bad I'll have to spill your blood."

Yuki struggled to slip a soul pill into her mouth but the minute she did she felt an excruciating pain. "Ah," she shrieked, the two men turned to face her and witness her soul attempting to rip out of her gigai only to be thrust back in knocking the wind out of her and popping the soul pill back out of her mouth. "What the fuck?" she panted bewildered. It was then that she noticed the searing pain on her wrist she turned attention towards it to see the bracelet Urahara gave her burned her skin and was now glowing a florescent purple.

Ichigo turned to face his opponent and charged at him with a Getsuga Tensho it missed by a long shot and the green haired fullbring sent a set of digital vines at Ichigo hands and legs.

Yuki looked at the 16 bit daisies analyzing them, they were 2D and yet they seemed to have the strength of a stronger shinigami…shinigami! That was it Yuki began muttering an incantation, "Hado no. 31 Shakkaho!" From both palms a red ball of energy shot straight at the flowers causing them to drop her. But what Yuki didn't calculate was the drop from the height that the flowers were holding her, she went crashing to the ground just in time to see something about Ichigo's demeanor shift as he watched hit the ground in agonizingly painful slow motion the contents in her pockets fell around her which consisted of her soul society cellphone, soul glove, and soul pills. With a cough of pain Yukina held her side as her vision started to blur until finally she blacked out.

Enraged Ichigo launched a slew of attacks at Daisee each one of which he dodged gracefully infuriating Ichigo even more. But Daisee began to launch his attacks on Ichigo so fast that the former Shinigami could not even see them resulting in severe injuries. Ichigo knelt on the ground using one hand to support himself as blood dripped down his face. He couldn't believe how fast he lost, just then he watched carefully as Daisee walked over to Yuki's limp body.

"You're an ugly creature," he muttered before kicking her in the ribs hard. Something snapped in Ichigo has he watched the green haired transgender attack the girl her loved. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt power coursing through his veins he pushed himself into a standing position and began to limp over to Daisee and Yuki. Ichigo accidentally stepped on the soul glove that fell out of Yuki's body and without even realizing it was back in his shinigami form, it took him a minute to realize that Zangetsu was back at home in his hand. Daisee kicked Yukina once more causing her body to roll over from the force. With inhuman speed Ichigo appeared behind Daisee already in his bankai form sword drawn pressed firmly against wide eyed Daisee vaguely turned his eyes to the sword.

"Touch my girlfriend again," Ichigo dared he didn't give Daisee a chance to respond however because he launched his own barade of attacks that had the transgendered male on his back crawling away from the angry shinigami. "Getsuga Tensho!" He exclaimed as the familiar black/red flames shot towards Daisee's cowering body. When the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be found, Ichigo rushed over to Yuki's unconscious body and picked her up flashstepping to Urahara's shoten. Something was fishy about the scenario that just unfolded and Ichigo was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
